Facing the Past
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Some one from Sam past showed up at the SGC brings back some bad memories.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Facing the past 

AUTHOR: Alimoo

E-MAIL: Adult

SPOILERS: fifth season

CATEGORY: romance, Language, rape, and violence

PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam

SUMMARY: Some one from Sam past showed up at the SGC brings back some bad memories.

ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction

DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.

FEED BACK: Yes Please

NOTES: I was thinking about this story, and decided to try this challenge that was posted on the nc17 site. Thanks to Eden eye for beta reading this for me.

WARNIGS: First chapter contains teenage rape

SONGS:

Chapter One Twenty Years ago Sam was a fourteen-year-old, young teenager whose life was turned up side down when her mother was killed in a car accident just two months earlier. One day, her father's old friend was staying for the weekend.

Captain Tom Carson had known her since she was five years old. Sam just got home from the library where she normal went on a Friday after school to do some studying.

When she arrived home she heard voices in the kitchen so she walked in after putting her backpack next to the staircase. She walked in to the kitchen when she saw her dad.

"Hi dad, sorry I'm late"

"Hey, studying hard, losing track of time as usual" he said smiling. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, some thing like that" Sam went to the fridge to get a soda out.

"Sam you remember Tom Carson?"

"Yeah, hi"

"Hi, gee you grown since I last saw you, Sam?"

Tom was looking Sam up and down with smirk on his face. Sam noticed it and it sent shivers down her spine; she didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"So dad what's for dinner?"

"I don't know kiddo, what would you like?"

"How about Mexican?"

"Sure, that's fine by me, Tom?"

"Sure sounds good to me"

"Ok, shall we?" "

Sure, dad, so long as you don't have the Mexican beans; it'll give you gas that will last a week" Jacob laugh

"Thanks for reminding me Sam"

They all left for the Mexican dinner in at Washington DC. Jacob and Tom talked during dinner. Sam noticed that Tom was putting his hand on her knee under the table, she quickly moved her leg away like it was on fire.

Then, just as the evening was drawing to a close, he did it again. This time, Sam got her hand and grabbed his pinkie finger and bent it backwards, then let it go; he then removed his hand from her leg.

When they all arrived back home, Sam went straight to her bed. She lay there thinking about what happen during dinner; what Tom was doing to her. Eventually she fell asleep.

The next day, Sam spent they day with her friends like she always did, going to the movies, going to the mall, doing what normal, every day teenagers did; having fun.

That night Sam woke up. She could see a shadow of someone in her bedroom; there was a full moon out that night. She went to sit up but the person held her down with his body weight, with one hand coving her mouth so she couldn't scream and the other removing the blankets from her. She could smell his cologne and she knew it was Tom.

Sam tried to get him off her as well as scream at the same time. She tried clawing him, punching him, fighting back, but before she knew it, he had removed her panties from her, and had managed to get between her legs.

She could feel his hard length against her stomach; she knew what was going to happen next, she started to cry as well as fight him at the same time.

She then saw that he had moved and the next thing happened so fast that she barely had time to register it; he pushed his hard length straight into her.

She screamed in pain even though he still had his hand over her mouth the whole time, then he started moved back and fourth. Sam could feel the pain that he was caused her.

Moments later she felt some thing wet inside of her, before realising that it was his semen. Then she head him say:

"That is for dislocating my finger, I hope you enjoyed it like I did Sam, and if you tell any one about this, I'll come back and do it all over again, just remember; I can come back here any time I want."

He pulled out of her, got up, and left her room. Sam curried up in a ball and cried herself to sleep, still in pain from what he did to her. The next morning she was still sore when she woke up, she that ran into the bathroom and threw up, then she went to have a hot shower, scrubbing every inch of her self.

She also noticed that she was bleeding, most probably from what he did to her. She stayed there till the water went cold before getting out. Once dressed, she notice that both sheets and her nightie got blood on it, so she stripped the bed down and put clean sheets on it, before going downstairs to put them through the washing machine.

She could hear him talking to her father like nothing had happened. She went back up to her room and got her diary out and wrote in it about what happen to her. When he finally left, he whispered to her:

"Just remember I can come back any time I want to" then he kissed her on the cheek and left.

Jacob was puzzled with the way Sam was acting that morning but then he just thought that it might be that time of the month.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The present day SG1 was on a planet where there was an old ruin that the UAV picked up when it was doing the normal rotation as soon as it went through the gate. It also picked up a village near by.

General Hammond granted Daniel's request to go and have a closer look at the ruins there. They all did their usual jobs; Daniel checked out the ruins, Sam collected dirt, water and planet samples, while Teal'c and Jack kept watch on them as well as checking the area out.

They met the leader of the village and asked him for permission to have a closer look at the ruins, which he granted them. Daniel was finishing and started packing up; they were there for three days.

"Jack I'm finished here"

"Good, let's get the hell out of here"

"Yes sir"

Sam was puzzled, but knew that when he said something like that, it usually meant trouble was not too far away. Teal'c went on guard straight away; he always trusted Jack instincts when he said anything like that.

Even though he had been with them for over five years, he is still learning the Tauri ways. Daniel quickly packed up everything with out asking any questions. Once every thing was done, they started heading back to the gate, staying alert at the same time.

They'd just reached the gate when out of nowhere there were staff blasts raining from all sides. Sam was hit on the shoulder and fell to the ground.

"Daniel dial it up!"

Daniel started dialling while Teal'c and Jack started firing back Jack when to help Sam when he was hit in the leg and fell to the ground. Luckily they were able to take cover, but Jack was hit two more times.

When the wormhole came to life, Daniel also took cover and called it in. Sam was able to remove her backpack.

"General Hammond we are under attack"

"Can you make it, where is the rest of your team?"

"Both Jack and Sam have been hit by staff blasts sir, we are pinned down"

"Copy that, how bad are they?"

"Sam was hit in the shoulder, Jack in the leg. I don't know where else he has been hit though, sir"

"General Hammond, this is Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill was hit in the back of his left leg, from what I saw he was also hit in the chest twice, I don't know if he is alive or not, sir"

"Can you get to him?"

"I'll try sir"

Sam gave both Teal'c and Daniel the signal, they started firing while Sam went to drag Jack body behind a boulder, she was able to remove his back pack from him before rolling him over, and checking for a pulse.

"Sir he's got a pulse but it is weak; we will have to try to get him through the gate. Have medical team on stand by, it's going to be a rough landing when we come through sir"

"Understood, we've got a medical team on stand by"

"Copy that" then she looked at Teal'c

"Teal'c can you carry the Colonel through, Daniel and I will cover your six"

Teal'c nodded, and then he managed to make it over to where Sam and Jack were. He took off his backpack while Sam and Daniel carried on firing.

"Ready?" she asked, Teal'c nodded his reply.

"Sir we are coming through hot. Ok on the count of three; one, two, three"

Daniel and Sam fired every round they'd got into the tree line. Teal'c lifted Jack over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and started heading up the steps to the gate with Sam and Daniel just behind him still firing till they knew that Jack and Teal'c had gotten through safely.

"Daniel, go!" Sam yelled out.

Daniel went through the gate. Sam ran up the steps and flew through the gate; she came flying through the other side, and landed on the ramp on her left side where the staff blast had hit her as she went through, they heard the iris shut.

Daniel quickly went to Sam's side, he could see that she was still in pain, then two nurses helped Sam up. She screamed out in pain, took one look at Jack who was on one of the gurneys covered in blood, and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

3

A few hours later, Sam woke up. She was still feeling groggy and sore, not just from the staff blast, but from the hard landing when she'd come flying through the gate, landing on the ramp. She remembered what had happen when they reached the gate; what had happened to Jack, and the way he looked before passing out.

When she opened her eyes, she blinked few times. She could hear beeping sounds, that she knew were the heart monitor, and she heard a voice which made her turn to look at the source.

"Hey Sam, you're going to be ok, sore but ok"

"Daniel, how's the colonel?" By the look on Daniel face, she could see it must be bad.

"Daniel, what is it? Tell me, please"

"Sorry Sam; it's not good" Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks.

"How bad?"

"He was shot in the leg and the chest as you know"

"Yes"

"Sam"

Daniel got up from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand.

"When Teal'c brought him through the gate, he was shot twice in the back; Janet thinks he won't walk again"

"Oh god, no"

Sam started to cry even through she was in pain, her heart was in more pain that any other part of her. Daniel knew that Jack and Sam loved each other, but couldn't act upon it because of the regs.

Daniel carefully hugged her till she fell asleep. Janet walked into the room to check on Jack then on Sam. Daniel saw her when she walked over. She saw Sam's face and knew that Daniel broke the news to her.

"I gather she didn't take the news to well?"

"No, it's going to be hard on them both, how is Jack doing?"

"Still no change, I'm going to keep him comatose for the next few days, the hardest part is telling him"

"Well we will all be there for him, and for Sam"

"I know, want some coffee, it looks like you need some"

"Thanks, I think I will"

"Any word from the Asgard or the tok'ra?"

"No, nothing yet"

Daniel got up from the bed and put Sam's hand down before leaving with Janet. The next morning, Janet and Daniel walked in to the infirmary to see Teal'c standing at the end of the bed where Sam was awake.

"Hi Sam; how are you feeling this morning?"

"Sore, how's the Colonel?"

"No change"

"Can I see him Janet?"

"Sam" "Janet please, just for a minute"

"Ok, just for a minute, you still need your rest"

"Ok, Thanks"

Sam started to get out of the bed, she groaned as she twisted her body. Janet went to her side to help her up. Teal'c was on the other side of her. Once she was standing up, Janet slowly walked with Sam over to where Jack was lying down.

Sam gasped when she saw his face, how pale it looked, and more tubes and monitors than ever before were around him. She walked over to his side of the bed and held onto his hand with her uninjured one, since her other hand is in a sling.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm sorry for what happened to you, hopefully one day you will forgive me" She said quietly to him.

She felt his hand squeeze hers to let her know that it was ok, so she squeezed back. Fresh tears were falling down her check. She bends over carefully and whispered into his ear.

"It has been an honour serving with you Jack, I love you"

As she pulled back she turned her head to give him a quick kiss on the cheek as a tear drop landed where she kiss him, before standing up again, not knowing that Hammond had walked into the room. She let go of his hand and she turned to see the four of them they're looking at her. Janet went to her side.

"Come on back to bed Sam and I'll give you some pain killers, those ribs must be hurting like hell"

"Janet you know that I have been through much worse than staff blast in the shoulder, as well having it dislocated, along with three broken and bruise ribs"

"I know, come on in you go"

They walked back over to Sam's bed and she got in, before Janet went to get some painkillers for her to take.

"Major Carter I know that this must be hard for you to take in, I have put SG1 on stand down till we will know for sure on what will happen Colonel O'Neill. I'm not going to give up yet; we have sent messages to all out allies for their help; we should hear from them soon"

"Thank you sir" Janet walked back over with cup of water and couple of pills.

"Sam, take these and get some rest"

"Thanks Janet" Sam took the pills and water.

Once finish she went back to sleep, still feeling sad about what had happen to Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The next night Sam was feeling depressed with what had been going on with Jack. Hammond and Janet had been talk about getting a specialist in to see what he or she could do for Jack. but from the latest test his spinal cord was badly damage from the staff blast.

So she decided to get up and go for a walk around the corridors since there were just the night staff on parole. She was slowly getting out of bed when a nurse saw what Sam was doing, so walked over to her.

"Major what are you doing?"

"Can you help me with this robe, I just want to go for a walk, it might help me sleep; I'll only be ten, fifteen minutes, if I don't return you can send out a search party for me"

"Ok, here let me" The nurse helped Sam put the robe on, and once done helped her with her slippers.

"Thanks" Sam said as she left to go for a walk.

She was thinking about Jack and what they'd both been through in the last five years together and as a team with Daniel and Teal'c. Before she knew it she stopped outside a door, she knew that it was where all the alien devices were being kept, including the healing device.

Even through she was not strong enough, she thought about what Jack said during the Zatarc incident, when they both found out that they both loved each other and would do any thing for one another.

So she used her card to swipe to open the door, walked in, and headed over to the safe; she knew the code to it, so she opened the door and pulled the healing device out.

She looked at it and decided to use it to help heal Jack. So she put it in her sling before closing the safe up once again and left to head back to the infirmary.

When she got there she went over to see Jack before going back to her bed, once in it; she had to find a way to get the nurse out of the room for a few minutes.

"Lieutenant?" the nurse walked over.

"Yes major"

"Can you go and get me a cup of tea please?"

"Sure, I'll be back in couple of minutes"

"Thanks" The nurse went to check on Jack before leaving.

Once gone, Sam got up and walked over to him. She removed the healing device from her sling removing the sling at the same time, and then put the hand device onto her hand, covered it with her other hand, and held it over Jack's chest.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she could feel the energy going through to her hands and the device start to hum. Sam started over his chest and was just started moving down to where his spinal injury is when the nurse walk back in and was shock to see what Sam was doing.

"Major Carter" Sam stop and turn around took one look at the nurse.

"I have to try and save him, sorry" then she collapsed to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The nurse put down the cup of tea and hit the emergency button before heading over to where Sam is on the floor, she was care to roll her on to her back.

When Janet and some of the nursing staff ran in, they thought it might have been Jack but was surprise to find Sam on the floor. Janet was shock when she saw the healing device in her hand.

"Oh no she didn't"

"Yes doctor, she did, but I don't know for how long, she asked me to get her a cup of tea; I was only away for about a minute, I'm sorry"

"How did she get hold of the device?" After they got her back into bed and Janet was checking her over.

"It must have been when she went for a walk; she was away for ten minutes she told me it might help her sleep"

"I should have realised Sam might do some thing like this; it's not your fault"

"Yes ma'am, she say before she collapse 'I have to try and save him, sorry'"

"That ok, thanks for telling me, she will be ok, but put an IV in; I notice she hasn't had much to drink in the last forty eight hours"

"Yes ma'am"

Then Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c ran into the room when they notice that the nursing staff were around Sam.

"Janet?" she turned and looked at them

"I'll be right back"

Then she walked over to the waiting men and passed Hammond the healing device.

"Sam didn't"

"She did, it is obvious she tried to heal him even though she is not strong enough to control it"

"How is she?"

"She's going to be sore in the morning; I'll have my report on your desk by then, sir"

"Thank you doctor"

"Dr Fraser, Colonel O'Neill is waking up!" One of the nurses said.

Janet quickly went over to Jack side of the bed to check on every thing, when she saw him open his eyes.

"Colonel, you're in the infirmary"

"Sam" he said in a weak voice

"She's here and so are the rest of your team"

"What happened?"

"You were hit by a staff blast, just get some rest; we'll talk in the morning"

"Ok, hey doc, I can't feel my legs"

"We will talk in the morning, just get some rest"

"Ok" then he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

"Janet?" she turned around and walked over to them.

"Look can you all wait out side, I'm going to examine him and let you know soon, ok"

"Ok"

They all left and Janet went to check on Sam first before going to examine Jack. She removed his shirt, then the gauze and was shocked to find his chest healed.

When she removed the other dressing from his stomach, she saw the same thing. Janet realised what Sam was doing; she was working her way downward to heal him. But she must have just started working on the spinal area when the nurse walked in.

Once she finished checking him over the best she could and cleaning up the mess from his chest, she went back out to let them know.

"Sam has healed the staff wounds on his chest, but I won't know for sure till the morning, when I'll do a MRI scan, to see how much she has healed his spine"

"Ok, thank you doctor, we all might as well get some rest" They all departed their own ways till the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

6

The next morning Sam was still asleep when Janet did the MRI scan on Jack. Janet checked the latest scans and compared them to the first ones. It showed that Sam had healed ninety percent of the spinal cord, and by the looks of it.

There is still some damage and a bit of swelling; that is properly why he won't be able feels his legs at the moment. So she went to report to Hammond when she bumped into Daniel and Teal'c

"Hi Janet we just came to see Jack and Sam, how are they this morning?"

"Morning, Daniel, Teal'c. They are still sleeping, I was on my way to General Hammond's office to give him my report, you two might as well come along"

"Ok, sounds like good news" Daniel replied, so they walked to Hammond's office.

He was in the briefing room talking to some guy there, when he waved them in. When they walked in, he introduced the colonel to them all.

"Colonel Tom Carson, he has been assigned here from the pentagon, Colonel this is Dr Fraser, our chief CMO, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, these two are from SG1"

"Hi nice to meet you, where is the rest of your team?"

"In my infirmary, their last mission was a bad one"

"I see"

"Doctor you got the reports on Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?" that got Tom's attention.

"Carter, I know some Carters"

"Like who?" Daniel ask

"Jacob Carter, I haven't seen him in the last three year, he got a son Mark and a daughter Samantha"

"You know Sam, she is on our team"

"Your joking little Sammie works here, I knew she was smart, but dam"

"Yep and a major also" Daniel said grinning.

"I wonder if she knows where her father is"

"Sir how much clearance has he got?"

"Full clearance"

"Ok, so you been brief on what we do here?" Daniel said

"Yes, I just can't believe what goes on down here"

"So you know about the tok'ra then?"

"Yes just briefly why?"

"Jacob is one of them now, sir shouldn't we have heard from them by now?"

"They could be on the move again"

"True"

"Sir here is my report, it looks like Colonel O'Neill is out of the woods, but he will need therapy for a while, as for returning back to active duty, it is to soon to tell" Janet passed the folder to Hammond.

"Ok, thanks for telling us that Dr Fraser" then the phone rang, so Hammond went to answer it.

"Gee Sam is going to get a surprise to see you"

"Yeah she sure is," he said with a smirk. The Hammond returned

"Dr Fraser both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are awake"

"Thank you sir, yes Daniel, Teal'c you can come and see them"

"Thanks Janet"

"Sir which way is it to the infirmary?" Tom asked

"If you catch up with them, they will show you the way"

"Ok, thank you sir"

Then they both saluted before he left the briefing room and to catch up with the others. He just missed them, so he asked on of the airmen how to get there.


	7. Chapter 7

7

When the three arrived in the infirmary, Jack was still lying flat on his back, but his bed was moved so he could look at Sam who was still lying in bed and she could see him. Their beds were close together.

"Ok, who moved the beds around?" Janet asked.

"If you want anyone to blame doc; it is me. I wanted to be close to Carter here so we can talk in private and you nurses won't hear what we are talking about"

"Well ok, so long as you behave your selves, I mean both of you; your beds can stay where they are"

"Thanks Janet"

"Thanks doc"

"Ok, now Sam I am not happy with what you did last night, you risk you life in trying to heal Colonel O'Neill here, don't do any thing like that again"

"What, Carter you used the healing device, why" Sam look down at her blanket and not looking at any one else.

"Jack, Sam found out that you had spinal injuries from when you were hit by the staff weapon right in the back. That is why you've got no feeling in your legs, well that was till Sam used the device to heal your wounds, when the nurse saw what she was doing, Sam turned around to look at the nurse and then collapsed on the floor"

"Sam, look at me please" Sam turned to look at him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry sir, it's just that I … I didn't want to lose you"

"Doc can you move the beds closer please" Daniel and Janet moved Sam's bed right next to Jack's.

"Come here"

Janet moved the top half of the bed till it was flat like Jack's, so then Sam went to his side so he could hold her in his arms, not knowing that Tom was outside watching what was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Sam you should have waited till you were stronger before using that thing" 

"I'm sorry Jack"

"Shh it's going to be ok, we are both alive" He was stroking her hair, to calm her down.

"Ok doc, what the bad news"

"Sorry Colonel, till the Tok'ra show up, I'm not letting Sam use the device any time soon, you are going to be in a wheel chair till the swelling goes down and then we will do another MRI to see how much damage there is"

"So no more SG1 for me, dam, I'll miss going out with you guys, watching your six"

"We will also miss watching yours sir"

"So when do I get out of here doc?"

"Not for at lest a week, you still got your leg injury"

"Ok, will Sam be here also?"

"Yes, so you won't be bored" she said smiling

"Ok, thanks doc, dose Hammond know about it?"

"Yes, he's got my report"

"Ok, thanks doc"

"Hey Sam do you know a Colonel Tom Carson?"

Jack and Daniel notice Sam started to shake a little and Jack notice the look in her eyes, which was not a good sign,

"Ah, yes he is a friend of dad's, why?"

"We just met him, he seems to be a nice guy, bit old to be a colonel"

"I don't know any thing about that, where did you meet him?"

"In the briefing room, he been assigned here; boy Jacob is going to get a surprise when he next visits"

"Yeah I know, I'm feeling tired, I'm going to get some sleep"

She closed her eyes, but Jack knew some thing was up with Sam and the new Colonel when Daniel mentioned his name.

"Well anyway, we will let you two get some rest, talk you later Jack" then the three of them left.


	9. Chapter 9

9

"Ok Sam I know you are awake, what's going on; I saw the look in your eyes when Daniel said his name"

Sam opened her eyes and look into Jack's brown ones, and then tears started to fall.

"Hey you know you can trust me, what is it, should I be worried about this guy.

"Jack what I'm about to tell you, please don't tell any one else about, not even dad"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Jack, when I was fourteen it was about two months after mum was killed, things at home weren't too good, as you already know. Anyway, a friend of dad's stayed for the weekend, on Friday night during dinner, he put his hand on my thigh three times, the third time I dislocated his pinkie finger"

"Ouch, that would've hurt"

"Nothing compared to what happen the next night"

"What did he do?"

Jack already had an idea what tom did to Sam but all he wanted to do is hear it from her.

"He came into my room and raped me, he said to me. '_That is for dislocation my finger, I hope you enjoyed it like It did Sam, and if you tell any one about this. I'll come back and do it all over again, just remember I can come back here any time I want'_. When he said that, it scared me, I didn't know what to do or who to turn to back then" Sam started crying once again; Jack just held her tight in his arms.

"That bastard, don't worry Sam, I've got you, but can you do some thing for me?"

"What?"

"Tell Teal'c and Daniel about him, so they can help protect you, though you don't need it now like you would of back then, but just in case, can you do that for me please?"

"Sure, I'll do it"

"Good, you better, if you're anything like your meals; you'll forget. If you want to, we can do it together, I'll be here to support you all the way, if he harasses you; tell me, ok?"

"Ok"

"Good, let's get some rest."


	10. Chapter 10

10

The next morning, Tom showed up smiling. Jack and Sam's beds were still together when he walked in. Jack gave him the pissed off look, so as soon Tom saw had seen it, he realized that Sam must have told him about what had happen years ago, but he wasn't worried. He turned to Sam.

"Hey Sam, I thought I'd pop in to see how you are, since I didn't get a chance to yesterday"

"Hello sir. Colonel Tom Carson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, my commanding officer and second in command of this base"

"Hello, I've heard lots of stories about SG1, what with all that they've done to save this planet, it is an honour to meet you at last" they shook hands tentatively.

"Yeah, well I've heard some things about you to, although I haven't checked you file out yet, but don't worry. I will soon"

"Well if you want to know anything, don't hesitate to ask"

"How long have you known the Carters for?"

"Almost thirty years now"

"Ok, so have you been assigned to a team yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I have your team till you are back on your feet; I've heard about what happened, you sure are lucky to survive them staff blasts"

"Well I've got caring friends and work mates around who don't want to see me go; I'm like a cat with heaps of lives"

"Excuse me; I need to go somewhere"

Sam got out of bed slowly without being in much pain; she left to go to the ladies room to get away from him. Jack noticed the way Tom was looking at Sam; Jack was starting to dislike the guy even more.

"Sam sure is a beautiful woman"

"Yes she is and a helluva lot more, she's a good solider and the rest of her team mates care about her a lot, we always stick together. She has saved our asses more times than I can count"

Tom turned his head to look at Jack once Sam had walked out of the room.

"Really, well I'll looking forward to working with her and see what she's like for myself"

Jack had no other choice than to put on his black ops face so Tom wouldn't know what was going through Jack's mind.

'Yeah right, I already know what you are like you sick son of bitch is like, raping young girls, what a sick bastard you are' Jack through to himself

"Oh I already know what she's like; we have been working together for five years now"

"Really, tell me Jack, what is she really like"

"Excuse me" Jack, said in shock

"You know, off duty, Sam is beautiful is she not?"

"Yes she is, and I have got a hell of lot of respect for her and any other air force officer"

"So you two haven't?"

"No, who do you think you are coming in here and asking personal question about Major Carter! I do not want you to talk about her like that when she is not here, do I make my self clear!" Jack said with the tone of voice  
that could make any airman quake in their boots.

"Sorry, gee, you didn't have to get also protective like that"

"Well you should watch what you say in future, people talk in this place and every one, I mean every one has got great respect for her"

Daniel and Teal'c walked in when they heard Jack's voice.

"Hi Jack, Tom, where's Sam?"

"Ladies room"

"Oh, so how are you feeling?"

"Peachy" both Daniel and Teal'c knew that something was up when he says that

"I'll head off now, it's nice to met you, see you around, Daniel, Teal'c" Tom left them alone.

"Ok Jack, spill it"

"Teal'c can you go and find Sam, we are going to have a talk the four of us" Teal'c left to find Sam.

"Jack what's going on, I know that look, you don't trust him?"

"You wouldn't either Daniel, trust me"

"Sure does this have something to do with Sam?"

"Yeah, listen Daniel whatever happens, when you guys go off world; don't leave her alone with him"

"Why?"

"You'll soon find out why, just do it for me, please"

"Sure"


	11. Chapter 11

11

Sam and Teal'c walked back in. Jack noticed the red puffy eyes, so he knew that she'd been crying, as soon as she got into bed.

"Come here" he said and so Sam went into his arms.

"Sam are you ok, would you like for me to get Janet?"

"No, I'm ok"

"I think you two better sit down for this" they both sat down.

"Sam better now than later"

"I know"

"Just remember what we talked about last night, ok?"

"Ok"

She then turned to look at both Daniel and Teal'c; she knew that she could trust them with her life and that they would protect her no matter what.

"You know that Colonel Carson is family friend?"

"Yes he told us that yesterday"

"What I'm going to tell you goes no further"

"Sam you know you can trust us"

"I know, just please"

"Of course Sam"

Sam took a deep breath while still in Jack arms. Hammond walked in and over to the pulled curtain; he stopped when he heard Sam talking to her team mates and was shocked with what he had just heard.

"Two months after my mother was killed in the car accident, friend of the family; Captain Tom Carson back then, spent the weekend at home with Dad and me. He… he raped me one night after I dislocated his pinkie finger  
during dinner. He said to me after he did it. 'That is for dislocation my finger, I hope you enjoyed it like I did Sam, And if you tell any one about this. I'll  
come back and do it all over again, just remember I can come back here any time I want'. Then he left my room" Sam started crying in Jack arms.

"Oh god, Sam. That must have been terrifying with what you went through, what a bastard, and now he is you CO"

"We will protect Major Carter from him"

"I know you guys will, but don't let him know that you know. It took me months to get over what he did to me, I was once a happy teenager till that happened"

"But still it was so wrong and it happen not long after you lost you mother, that guy is sick!"

"Indeed, if any Jaffa did that to a women or even a young girl, he would be beaten slowly to death"

"Sam, you know we will be here for you, no matter what"

"Thanks guys"

"Sam if you don't mind me asking, how many times did he rape you?" Jack inquired.

"Twice, the second time was after I turned sixteen; there was a party at home when dad was promoted to Brigadier General; it was late and the party was still in full swing. I went to bed just after one. I was only in  
bed for about half an hour when he came in" Sam cried once again.

"What did you do to him for him to rape you Sam?" Jack asked as he stroked her back.

"He wanted a hug and a kiss when he showed up; Dad was behind me at the time when I answered the door, so I said no and quickly walked away"

"Sam, thanks for telling us, now we know what you were going through, we will leave you two alone to get some rest, we will pop in later"

"Ok, thanks guys"

"If there is any thing you need, just let us know"

"We will Daniel, thanks" Teal'c and Daniel left them alone.

Hammond left the infirmary just before Teal'c and Daniel did. Jack saw his reflection in one of the silver trays at the end of the bed, so knew he must have heard what Sam had been saying to Daniel and Teal'c.

When Hammond left the room, he was still in shock, and angry at what he'd just heard; and now Tom is the new leader of SG1!

He knew that Jack, Daniel and Teal'c would protect her at all cost and now it was up to Daniel and Teal'c to protect her from him while off world; there was nothing he could do to remove him to another team.

The worse thing was that both rapes had happened while at Jacob's home.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Two days later, Sam and Jack were playing chess while eating cake and having coffee, when Sam noticed Jack's right toe move; she gasped.

"Sam what is it?"

"Jack! I just saw you toe move, can you try to move it again?" they both looked but nothing happened.

"Sorry Sam, are you sure?"

"Yes, here hold my hand and try it, I noticed it happen when I touched the back of your hand"

They held on to each others hands and Jack looked at his foot; when it happened again they both smiled and hugged one another

"Jack can you feel any thing in your legs?"

"Pins and Needles" Sam pushed the buzzer and the nurse walked over to them.

"Is there some thing I can help you with Major?"

"Yes get General Hammond, Janet, Teal'c and Daniel now, Jack moved his toe twice"

"That is good news" then she ran to the phone. A couple of minutes later they all ran into the room.

"Jack, Sam what's going on"

"Watch his feet" Sam said.

They were still holding on to one another hands when they all saw it; his toe moved, they all smiled.

"Hey that is good news," Daniel said smiling.

"Ok people, out while I'll run some test"

"No needles doc"

"No needles, I promise"

"Good, then let's get started" Sam started get out of bed when Jack stopped her.

"Sam where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk while Janet checks you out and I'm going to give Cassie a call and give her the good news"

"Ok"

Daniel helped Sam put her robe on before they all left Janet to her testing. Sam walked down to where the phones were and called Cassie up to give her the good news.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cass, how's school?"

"Hi Sam, it's good, how are you and Jack?"

"I'm getting better, the reason I called is to tell you that Jack moved his toe few minutes ago"

"What, really that is great news, so he must be getting better then?"

"Well it is to early to tell at the moment, Janet's doing some test on him at the moment, that is why I'm calling"

"Cool! That's great news, when you go back to the infirmary, give him a big hug from me"

"Sure, I can handle that!"

"Ok, I better go and get back to my studies, talk to you later"

"Ok, bye'"

"Bye" they both hung up.

Sam decided to go and check on her e-mails, so she went into her lab and booted up her computer, she was half way through checking her mail when she looked up to see him standing there look at her.


	13. Chapter 13

13

"Hello Sam" he walked in, closed the door and locked it.

"Can you please leave the door unlocked, and open sir?"

"Why, I just need a chic chat for a few minutes"

He walked over and disconnected the camera; Sam got up and went to unlock the door but he grabbed her arm and pulled her around. Grabbing her face with his hands, he kissed her. Sam managed to pull away from him and wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Now, now Sammie, I'm pleased to find out that you are on my team; we are going to have so much fun together"

"I told my team about you raping me all those years ago. They are disgusted in you, with what you did to me"

"Why Sammie, you enjoyed it, I know I did"

"What raping a fourteen year old girl in her own bed; that is so sick! I think it is about time my father finds out what sort of guy you really are"

"You know Sammie you remember what I said to you al these years ago 'I hope you enjoyed it like I did Sam, and if you tell any one about this, I'll come back and do it all over again'" He said with a smile on his face.

"Like hell you are, you know you can get into heaps of trouble"

"Who will get in to trouble" He pushed her against the wall and started to undo her robe.

"Get off me!" he started to kiss her neck as he pulled the robe apart. Sam was able to push him away when she had a chance.

"Get the hell out of here" Sam yelled hoping to get someone's attention.

"Why, when we are having fun?" he said with a smirk.

Sam tried to get to the phone, but he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall for the second time. Sam struggled as he pushed his body against hers, but luckily she was able to knee him in the groin, which caused him to step back and double over.

When Sam went to make a run for it, he grabbed her once more, which caused her to lose her balance and trip over the stool which came crashing to the ground. She landed on here left on top of it. Sam went to scream, but he quickly went to her side and covered her mouth. Then he heard her having problems breathing, knowing that she must have rebroken some ribs and punctured a lung as well. He heard her say;

"Call for a medical team" before she passed out.

He just got up and looked down at her, and since he didn't know what to do, he just left the lab.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Ten minutes later, an airman was walking past the lab when he noticed that the door was closed, but he could see the light was on. Knowing that it was Sam's lab and presuming that she was in the infirmary, he knocked on the door, to receive no answer.

He was just about to walk away when he heard a faint noise coming from the lab, so he opened the door and looked around. He noticed that the camera was unplugged, and when he went to plug it in, he saw someone's legs on the floor.

He walked around the bench and was shocked to see who it was; he checked her pulse to find it weak, so ran over to the phone to call for a medical team and Hammond to come to the lab. A few seconds later, Janet and her staff ran into the room and over to Sam. Janet was shocked to find it was Sam and so she started barking order; they had just got her onto the gurney when Hammond showed up.

The airman told him what had happen, and by that time Janet and her staff had left the lab and Daniel was showing up. He saw who it was on the gurney and followed them to the infirmary, before then going to see Jack to tell him what had happen.

"Daniel what's going on?"

"Jack an airman found Sam on the floor in her lab, it's not good Jack" Jack was shocked with what Daniel had just told him.

"What was she doing in there in the first place, did she collapse or something?"

"From what I overheard, the airman found Sam over her stool on the ground and the camera in her lab was disconnected"

"Something smells fishy here"

"You think Colonel Carson could have tried something on Sam in her lab, do you?"

"I don't know, god I wish I could be with her right now"

"I know; I'm sure Janet will let us know soon as she can" Teal'c showed up, so Daniel told him what had happen to Sam too.

"Daniel, get me the wheel chair"

"Jack?"

"Damn it Daniel; Janet just told me the results and I can use the wheel chair so long as someone can push me around; I want to be close to her"

"Ok" Daniel got him a wheel chair, and once Jack was in it, Daniel wheeled him over to where Janet was working on Sam.

They watched Janet do her thing for ten minutes before she walked over to them.

"Doc, how is she?"

"She's just like you, Colonel; a fighter. She's going to be ok, but she's got three broken ribs, one punctured lung as well as a dislocated shoulder… and there is something else" Hammond walked in as Janet was telling the three men about Sam's condition.

"What is it?"

"Her back is starting to bruise like someone slammed her against a wall; I also noticed bruising at on the back of her head"

"What, so some one attacked her, is that what you are saying?"

"It looks like it sir; there are even red markings on her wrists. The airman found her just in time, her left lung was filling up with blood, and she would have died with in another few minutes if I didn't drain the blood in her left lung and inflate it again before taking the x-rays and scans. I'm going to keep her in a coma for twenty four hours, and we will see what will happen then"

"Thanks Janet"

"Don't worry sir, you will be next to her" Janet said

"Thanks doc, I'll let you get back to her"

"Dr Fraser before you go there is something I would like for all of you to see" Hammond said

"What is it sir?" Jack asked as they followed him into the security room.

"Watch this" He press play on the recorder and they watched Sam walking into her lab and over to her computer

"What was she doing? Working?" Jack asked, Then they saw her tense up when she looked up; she was talking to someone and then followed his movement. They saw his smiling face just as he disconnected the camera.


	15. Chapter 15

15

"That son of a bitch!" Jack said angry, slamming his fists down.

"There is something else you all should know, four years ago. Major Carter came to me with a back up plan for the security cameras we put it on trail for a month on three levels and it worked when we had the power cut which it also affected the cameras. There are other hidden cameras on this base now that only she and I know about. The system also has its own backup power naqadah generator; it kicks in when the power goes out. I was meant to tell you about it Colonel, but everything went a bit crazy for a month after that, till now."

"What? So that's what Sam had been working on back then while we all had down time… Were there any hidden cameras in Sam's lab?"

"Yes, I just saw the tape; it was Colonel Carson. I got the SF to take him into my office; I'm on my way there now"

"Sir, do both normal and back up work at the same time?" Daniel asked

"No, when Colonel Carson disconnected the camera in the Major's lab, it was similar to when the power shut off, and so the backup kicked in and started recording. As for what she was doing on her computer; it was her e-mails."

"Oh god, sir whatever you do keep him away from Sam, and from me, even though I'm stuck in this thing"

"Jack, calm down, let the law take care of him; you just think about yourself and Sam" Hammond said

"Ok, thanks for letting us know. Daniel can you take me back to the infirmary, I'm not leaving Sam's side while that bastard's on the base" Daniel took Jack back to the room with Janet in tow.

"Teal'c?" He stopped and turned to look at Hammond.

"Teal'c, whatever happens, if Colonel O'Neill and Colonel Carson do see one another and you are there; try to stop it, if you can"

"I will do so General Hammond"

"Thanks Teal'c, and another thing, I know about the rape; I went to see how things were when I heard Sam telling you guys about what had happened. I was shocked by it and very angry. Don't let the other's know that I know about it. If Jacob was here, he would have killed him and I don't know if Selmac could control him if it did happen"

"Indeed, as O'Neill would say you would have to get in line" Hammond chuckled

"Yeah you're right Teal'c, well I better go and save him"

They both left the room and the SF who was on duty returned. Teal'c went to do some kel-no-rem, while General Hammond went to his office. When he got there the SF and Carson were still standing. Once seated, he took a deep breath before looking at the man in front of him.

The same man who had been family friends with the Carters for thirty years and who was an air force officer for a lot longer. Who raped Sam when she was a young teenager, and now tried to rape her once again twenty years later?

Sam was like a daughter to him, he had known her and her family for years Now, standing in front of him was one guy that Jacob trusted. Hammond was pleased that Jacob wasn't there cause he would have killed him for what he did to his little Sammie.

"Colonel Carson, do you know why you are here?" He gave the colonel the hard, angry general look.

"No sir"

"You are under arrest for the assault, attempted rape, and attempted murder of Major Samantha Carter of the US Airforce"

The airman who was there was in utter shock; he'd heard from one of his friends about Sam being found on the floor in her lab, but they all thought she'd collapsed, until now; now he knew what had really happened.

'_Oh my god, he tried to rape Major Carter, I wonder if the rest of her team know about this'_ He though to himself.

"What are you talking about?"

"We've got evidence; security tapes of what you did to the cameras, but what you didn't know was that there are others in Major Carter's lab; they recorded everything" Carson went white.

"You just bluffing"

"Nope, I don't bluff Colonel. Airman; take him to the holding cells, dismissed" they left the office.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Hammond picked up the phone to talk to the joint chief of staff to let him know what had happened and also to find out which JAG lawyers had got clearance. When Daniel, Jack and Janet arrived back in the infirmary, Daniel wheeled Jack to Sam's side of the bed, and then left them alone while he went to talk to Janet. Jack held one of her hands in to his, looking at her pale face.

"Janet, how are you coping?"

"I just can't believe what has happened to Sam, he has known her most of her life and now this, why?"

"Janet, Sam told Jack, Teal'c and me about something that happened, a long time ago, and it is to do with Colonel Carson"

"How bad?"

"Well if Jack wasn't in the wheel chair and Jacob found out; he wouldn't stand a chance against them, even Teal'c wasn't happy about it when she told us"

"That bad?"

"Yes, you heard what Jack said before; I have never seen him so angry."

"I think none of us had Daniel" she replied. Walter was at the door

"Dr Jackson, Dr Fraser, I just found out about Major Carter, how is she?"

"She going to be sore for a while, how did you find out?"

"The grape vine ma'am"

"What else did the grape vine say?"

"That Colonel Carson is being charge with assault, attempted rape and attempted murder, ma'am"

"What?" Daniel said in shock.

"You didn't know sir?"

"No, god whatever happened to 'don't let Jack know about this', he's got enough problems to worry about"

"I'll spread the word, doctor"

"Thanks, any word from the tok'ra?"

"Nothing I'm afraid; I'd hate to be in Colonel Carson shoes when General Carter finds out about his daughter"

"We've got an idea what might happen, thanks"

"I better go, bye" He left them alone.

"Oh god, well at least the base knows about what happened to Sam"

Then she thought about what Daniel had said, and what Walter just said. She looked at Daniel in shock.

"Oh my god, Sam was raped, wasn't she?" Daniel quickly closed the door, before turning back to Janet.

"Daniel I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes, but don't tell any one about it"

"When?"

"Not long after her mother's death"

"Oh god, she was what, fourteen, fifteen?"

Janet went a bit pale, and covered her face with her hands. Daniel walked around the desk and put his hand on her shoulder.

"She told me one time that she had a bad year when her mother died, but didn't say what it was; now I know"


	17. Chapter 17

17

Two days later, Jack was with Sam when she awoke.

"Sam?"

"Jack" she mumbled quietly. Despite being drugged up, she still recognised Jack's voice.

"Yeah, I'm here Sam; you gave us quite a scare couple of days ago"

He was holding her hand, and their beds were together so he could be close to her. She turned her head to look at him.

"Jack, it was Colonel Carson"

"I know, Hammond told us, are you in any pain?"

"Yes" so Jack pressed the buzzer.

"You're going to ok Sam; Carson has been put in the holding cells till a lawyer shows up. Hammond wouldn't let me see the tape"

"Cause he knows what you would do, Jack. How are you feeling?"

"Lot better than you, I start physio tomorrow morning, but I still got a long way to go and it looks like the end of my career with the damage done" he finished as Janet walked in.

"Sorry, you wanted to see me Colonel?"

"Yeah, Sam awake" he said cheerily. When Janet saw her, she smiled at her friend.

"Sam, are you in any pain?" the doc asked

"Yeah," Sam groaned

"my head, back, and chest"

"Ok that was to be expected, I'll give you something and I'll let you get some rest"

"Thanks Janet"

Janet went to the cabinet to get some painkillers. When she turned around, she saw Jack leaning over Sam to give her a kiss, which made her smile. She knew that they had feelings for each other, and now that Jack couldn't go through the gate on any more missions, it was going to be hard for them both, for the flag ship team, even for the SGC.

Things would never bee the same again. Janet walked back over and injected something into Sam's IV before leaving the pair alone. She went to write the dosage and time on to Sam's chart before finally leaving the room.

"Get some rest Sam; I'll be here when you wake up" Jack said softly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear

"Ok, any news on dad?"

"No, nothing yet, they could be on the move" Jack could see Sam was trying to keep awake.

"Sleep Sam, I'm not going anywhere"

"I love you Jack" she said as she allowed her eyes to close

"I love you too Sam"

That was the last thing she heard and she felt his lips on hers before sleep took over.


	18. Chapter 18

18

A few hours later, Sam woke up; she could hear voices; she knew that one of then was Jack's and other was General Hammond's.

"Sir, when are the lawyers showing up?"

"They just landed at Petersons"

"Ok, so do they know about what happened to Sam?"

"Yes they were briefed on the case; I found out that Major Carter knows one of them"

"Yeah, who?"

"Commander Rabb"

"Oh, who are the others?"

"Well there are four coming from JAG head quarters, the other three are Commander Turner, Colonel McKenzie and Lieutenant Roberts. Commander Rabb and Colonel McKenzie will be Major Carter's lawyers"

"Ok, I'll let her know, but I think she does already" Sam opened her eyes to see Jack and General Hammond looking at her.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just sore" Jack pressed the buzzer for her

"So now you know who is coming, who is this commander Rabb?"

"I went to school with him, he was in my class, we both had same goals, but he wanted to be a navy pilot whereas with me, it was always the Airforce cause of NASA"

"Ah, well, when was the last time you saw him?"

"Just before the family moved, I was sixteen at the time"

"Ok, should I be worried?" Jack inquired. Sam smiled giving his hand a squeeze

"No, we are just friends, that's all"

Then Janet walked in and over to the two beds, she noticed that Sam was awake.

"Hey Sam how are you feeling?"

"Pain"

"Same areas?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, you will be in a lot of pain over the next few days, but it will get easier, I'll give you something to easy the pain and also help keep you awake for an hour or so"

"Ok, thanks Janet. How's Cassie?"

"She wants to come in and see you herself, but I don't know"

"Dr Fraser, you can bring Cassie in when ever she wants" Hammond said.

"Thank you sir, I'll bring her in tomorrow; she might even keep Colonel O'Neill busy while Sam is resting"

"That sounds like a good idea, I know I haven't seen her in a while, it would be good for Sam as well" Janet injected some painkillers into her IV.

"I'll better get back to work; it's good to see you are going to be ok Sam"

"Thank you sir" then Hammond left them alone.

"Sam you should be starting to feel the effects now"

"I can, thanks Janet"

"I'll leave you two alone to talk" the doc smiled.

"How long have I been out for?"

"Seven hours"

"That long, how's your back?"

"Still sore, Hammond and were talking about me retiring since there is nothing that can be done for my back"

"Well a hand device or a sarcophagus could take care of your problem in no time at all"

"And yours"

"Yeah" Sam said quietly, and then she looked away.

"Sam what is it?"

"If dad does come and use the device on us both, what will happen then; about us, SG1" she turned to look at him.

"Well I have been offered a new assignment as the new CO of the alpha site, but I told Hammond that I'd have to think about it"

"Well what have you decided?"

"Well he did tell me that if I do take the job, I'll get promoted, otherwise there would be too many Colonels on the base; it does have its pro and cons"

"Like what?"

"Well if I do take it, I'll be the man, but you know what I'm like with paperwork" Sam smiled

"Yes I do know"

"Well there the pay check, but what about the house, the truck, you"

"Me?" she looked at him puzzled

"Yeah, you, the thing is Sam if I do take the offer, that means you won't be under my command, but we'd hardly see each other, and what would happen to SG1?"

"Well let's take one step at a time, shall we, I'm sure we can work something out"

"Ok, first thing is first, Col Carson"

"Yeah, once that's been taken care of, then we can think about getting better"


	19. Chapter 19

19

An hour later Daniel showed up with Harm and Mac in tow.

"Jack, Sam this is Colonel McKenzie and this is commander Rabb for JAG"

"Hi Sam, I heard that you were here"

"Hi sir, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill"

"Hi" they all shook hands with mutual friendship.

"Well the court case is for tomorrow. You Sam can't go anywhere, but I'm sure that they will under stand"

"Thanks"

"Now Sam, we are going to have to ask you some questions, so we can get an idea about what's been going on"

"Ok, have you seen the tape yet?"

"Yes, we have, shall we begin?" Sam just nodded.

Both Mac and Harm asked Sam all sorts of questions about what happen that day that Tom when he tried to rape her. Half an hour later, Jack noticed that she was getting tired.

"Commander, Colonel, why don't you take break for few hours and let Sam here get some rest, Daniel can you get doc in here?" Jack asked

"Sure Jack" then he left to find Janet.

"I'm sorry that we have put you through all of this, Sam. I hope you understand"

"You were just doing your job"

"Major Carter just one question; why do dislike Colonel Carson?"

They all could see Sam starts to shake and tears start falling, she close her eyes. Jack gave her hand a squeeze.

"Sam, tell them, then they would know" Jack said.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at Jack, before turning back to Harm and Mac. She took a deep breath best she could.

"The reason I don't like Colonel Carson is that… he raped me when I was fourteen and again when I was sixteen" Everyone new in the room entered a stunned silence.

"Why didn't you tell your father Sam?"

"If I did, he would have come back and done it to me again" Janet and Daniel walked back in.

"Hello, I'm Dr Fraser" she introduced herself

"I'm commander Rabb and this is Colonel Mackenzie"

"Hi. Sam, are you in any pain?"

"Yes, my ribs"

"Ok, I'll give you something and then you should get some rest"

Janet went to the drug cupboard to get an IV injection sorted out before returning and putting it in to Sam's IV line.

"Dr Fraser we would like to ask you some questions" Mac said

"Sure in my office" Janet indicated, and they left Jack and Sam alone. Jack could see that Sam was drifting off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Sam" Jack said watching her as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sam slept throughout the rest of the day and well into the night. Harm and Mac asked Janet questions about Sam's condition, so that they could get an idea of how bad it was. They stayed on base that night in the VIP quarters.


	20. Chapter 20

20

The next day, the court case was due, so all eight of the jury as well the judge had signed the secrecy form cause of the Stargate program. Harm walked into the infirmary and over to where Jack and Sam were.

"Morning" Harm said

"Morning commander"

"Sam's still sleeping?"

"Yes, she has been since yesterday"

"You care about her?" Harm asked

"Yes I do, like I do for the rest of my team"

"This is off the record, this visit"

"Oh, then yes, I love her; it is hard for the both of us, I know she loves me to"

"How do you know?"

"Last year, when we were tested by the tok'ra device, we had to tell the truth, we had no choice"

"Ok, so what are you going to do about these feeling you have for her?"

"Well I've been offered a CO job off world, since I won't be able to do much travelling now due to my back injury"

"I know all about that, Dr Fraser told Mac and me about what she did for you. I still can't believe it myself. All Sam talked about when we were in high school was going into space, being in the NASA program, now she's done that and much more!"

"What was Sam like in high school?" Jack wondered

"Sam was a tom boy, two years ahead of her classes, straight A student. In her spare time she'd either got her head in a book, or was working on something or helping tutor other students. She was well known in high school. When we had our prom, she had a date with a guy from our maths class, who turned out to set her up. When I overheard Trevor Jones talking to his buddies about setting Sam up, I was angry and told Sam about it. Boy was she pissed off, but she got her revenge"

"What happened?"

"She showed up at the prom; everyone was shocked to see her there, there was bets going on whether she would show up or not, she did. Trevor and his date Tina Ryan were talking to his mates over by the punch bowl. Sam was so angry, she lifted the punch bowl up and poured it over his head, even Tina and some of his mates got covered in red punch, and the icing on the cake is; they were all wearing white suits!" Jack laughed out loud

"What happened to Sam?"

"Well the teachers knew what Trevor did to Sam, so they just let it lie; though he got what he deserved. So just before she left, I grabbed her hand, grabbed my date, and pulled them both over to get our pictures done; there was one of Sam and me, and the second one was the three of us. But she wasn't home for long before Mrs Smith brought her back; after all it was her prom too, so when she returned, everyone clapped and cheered her for what she did."

"Wow, so what happened to this Trevor guy and his pals?"

"They had to go home, everyone from the prom didn't like them; they were so full of themselves, if you get my meaning"

"Yeah, I get the picture"

"Sam was voted prom queen that night; everyone knew she deserved it, and not just because of what she did that night, but because of who she was. She did something that the rest of us were afraid to do, but even if she didn't do it, she would still have been voted prom queen"

"Well it seems that she hasn't changed much by the sounds of it?"

"She has, she still helping others; there wouldn't be another Major Doctor Samantha Carter in the world that does what she does"

"True, she's always thinking, or working on one of her doohickies, or solving one problem or another"

"Yeah, she's good for that, sounds like she hasn't change at all actually!"

"No, she just gotten wiser over time"

"That she has; she has been through so much by the sounds of things, and I hope everything will work out for you both"

"Thanks" then they heard Sam moving about.

"She's waking up" Jack said just as Sam opened her eyes.

"Hey, morning" Harm said.

"Morning Sam" Jack smiled

"Jack?"

"Yeah I'm here, you slept since yesterday"

"Did I? Wow, morning!"

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked

"Groggy, but that will pass, what time is it?"

"Time for me to go; the court case starts in twenty minutes. Talk to you two later" Harm said on the way to the door


	21. Chapter 21

21

When the case started, the judge noticed that Sam wasn't there.

"Commander Rabb, where is your client?" He stood up.

"Your honour, Major Carter is still in the infirmary; there is no way she could come here today"

"Why is that?"

"Because, she suffered broken ribs and a punctured lung, and that is not including her other injuries"

"Ok, understood, if I had known about this, this case would have been put on hold till Major Carter was able to be here herself, but since we're all here, we might as well start; call you first witness"

"Yes sir, I call Dr Fraser to the stand" When Janet showed up and was sworn in, Harm started.

"Dr Fraser tell us in your own words what happened on the eighteenth of this month"

"I was called to a medical emergency in Major Carter's lab. When I arrived there, Major Carter was lying over a fallen stool on her left side. I noticed that there was some blood coming out of her mouth and her breathing was shallow, so after a quick examination my team and I were able to lift her off the stool and get her on the gurney. I had to make a three-centimetre hole in her left side between the eighth and ninth rib to put a draining tube in to drain the blood from her lung, and put her on concentrated oxygen. Then she was stable enough to be moved"

"Did you have to operate on the major?"

"Yes, when I got the x-rays back, I saw the broken rib had the punctured lung, and was three centimetres inside her lung. After the operation her lung collapsed, but I was able to re-inflate it, and I also left the draining tube in her, where it is still today"

"Were there any other injuries that Major Carter sustained?"

"Yes, there was bruising on her back as well at the back of her head"

"Was it there before this date?"

"No, it was definitely new"

"No further questions, Doctor"

"Commander Turner?" the judge signalled for him to begin his questioning Harm sat down as Turner stood up.

"Dr Fraser, is it true that Major Carter was injured in a mission two days before this accident happen?"

"Yes"

"What injuries did she receive?"

"A staff-blast to the back of her left shoulder as well a dislocated shoulder, bruised and broken ribs"

"So one of her broken ribs punctured her lung?"

"No, the rib that punched her lung was the thirteenth rib, the three that were broken on the mission two day's earlier were the eight, nine and tenth ribs"

"Does Major Carter bruise easily?"

"No"

"No further questions"

"Commander Rabb?"

"None your honour"

"You may step down Dr Fraser"

"Thank you" Janet stood up and walked out of the room.

"You may call your next witness"

"I called General Hammond" Harm said. Once Hammond was sworn in, he gave his testimony on what happened that day.

"General Hammond, can you tell us what happen on seventh?"

"I was reading one of the reports when I got a call about what had happened to Major Carter, so I went down to her lab to see Dr Fraser and her staff working on her"

"In your statement you asked airmen Jones for his account, what had happened?"

"Yes that is normal procedure after any accident or whenever someone finds another member of staff on the ground alone and unconscious like that"

"You said also in your statement that you saw a video tape of the attack?"

"Yes, the is correct"

"But how could you have seen it if the camera was disengaged?"

"There is a back up, hidden camera, just in case the primary one is damaged or unplugged. When that happens, the back up automatically starts recording"

"How many of the personal knew about the back up cameras?"

"Only Major Carter and myself, I was planning of telling Colonel O'Neill about it, but other problems arose and I hadn't had a chance until the day of the incident"

"Thank you, no more questions"

"Commander Turner?" Harm sat down and Turner stood up once more

"General Hammond, how many know about the back up cameras?"

"Now; Colonel O'Neill, Dr Fraser, Dr Jackson and Teal'c"

"No one else?"

"No one else knows about them"

"What was your reaction when you saw the tape?"

"Angry, upset, and worried"

"Care to explain?"

"I was angry that a fellow officer would attack and attempt to rape another wounded officer"

"Is that how you saw it General?"

"From the tape yes, I could see that he was undoing her robe that she was wearing at the time and that she was trying to fight him off the best she could with her good arm"

"No more questions"

The alarms went off, so the judge rose quickly, and allowed General Hammond to leave.


	22. Chapter 22

22

"Off world activation, General Hammond to the control room" was heard over the PA system.

"

General does that happen often?" the judge asked.

"Everyday, we still have three teams off world. Please excuse me" then he quickly left the room. They called in the next witness.

Daniel was in the control room when the gate started spinning and the iris was closed.

"Who is it?" Daniel asked.

"It's the Tok'ra sir."

"Open the iris."

When it opened, Jacob walked through and down the ramp. Daniel went to greet him.

"Jacob, I'm pleased that you could make it."

"Hi Daniel, I only received an urgent message about Sam being injured, how bad it is?"

"Jacob, Sam was attacked."

"What, what planet?"

"Here, it happened in her lab."

"What? There is some thing else; what is it?"

"You better talk to Sam about it; it would be better coming from her. Jack is with her in the infirmary; come on and I'll tell you on the way"

"Ok, this better be good, because the Tok'ra didn't want me to come here unless it was important".

"Jacob, before we get to the infirmary there is one thing you should know; Sam risked her own life to save Jack's, twice. Janet is not happy with what she did."

"What did she do?"

"She used the healing device on Jack while she was injured."

"Why would she do that?"

"Jack was shot in the back twice by staff blasts. There was damage to his spine. Sam blamed herself that is why she tried to heal him."

"The attack Daniel!"

"Sam was attacked two days later, but it wasn't by Jack" just then they saw Hammond.

"George, Daniel just told me that Sam was attacked. I hope you got the bastard that did it."

"Yes, we have. He is at this moment being Court Martialed as we speak."

"Good, I want to meet him face to face"

"Oh you will, come on I know two people who would love to see you right now."

"Ok, let's go." A couple of minutes later they arrived in the infirmary.

Jacob was shocked to see how pale Sam was. He could see the tube sticking out of her side, oxygen mask on, as well as her arm in a sling and wires everywhere. Then he saw Jack; his bed was close to Sam's and they both had their eyes closed. Jacob walked over to Sam's side of the bed and she opened her eyes.

"Dad"

"Hey kiddo, don't worry, everything is going to be fine" He stroked her hair.

"Dad we need to talk"

"Soon Sam, soon, just you get some rest."

"Ok, it's good that you are here" then she closed her eyes once again.

"I suppose you want this Jacob" Daniel said, passing the healing device to him

"Thanks, can you get Dr Fraser here please?"

At that moment Janet walked in.

"General Carter, this is a surprise. I'm sure Sam is pleased that you are here?"

"Yes, she is. Can you remove all the wires and tubes from Sam?"

"Sure"

Janet walked over to the bed and removed all the wires and tubes from Sam. A few minutes later Jacob started to use the healing device on Sam. After a couple of minutes Jacob stopped.

"The healing is done all she needs now is rest."

"What about Jack?"

"I'll work on him as well while I'm here."

He turned to Jack's bed and using the device he healed Jack's wounds as well. When he was finished, Jack opened his eyes.

"Jacob, is that you?"

"Yes Jack, it's me, how are you feeling?"

"Good, I think. Did you just heal me?"

"Yes and Sam too."

"Thanks, because I have been worried about her."

"I know" Jack looked around the room.

"Ah, guys can I speak to Jacob alone please?"

"

Sure, we will be waiting outside" and they left them alone.


	23. Chapter 23

23

"Ok, Jack what is it?"

"Hammond has offered me the position as the CO of the Alpha site with a promotion to Brigadier General for one. Sam and I talked about it, but I thought that talking to you first would be the best thing to do. You see, if I do take the job, I want to marry Sam, with your blessing. If I don't take the job, I will retire and still ask you for your blessing.

After what has happened to us in the past few days, well it was a wake up call for the both of us. We both feel the same way and we want to do something about it before it is too late for us both."

"You want to marry Sam? Have you asked her yet?"

"She said that it was up to you" Jacob chuckled.

"One question; if you do take the job and Sam is here?"

"We already talked about that. We would take turns, going back and fourth between the Alpha site and here. I would spend three days here with Sam for the weekend and she spends the next weekend at the Alpha site. We know that it will be hard but we have been working together for five years. I haven't spoken to Hammond about the negotiating part yet but I have the feeling both he and the Joint Chief's will agree."

"Well, it seems that you have this all planned out. I know that I do trust you Jack and I know that you two do love one another and you do take good care of her, so you do have my blessing."

"Thanks, dad" Jack said smiling.

"Now what's this I hear that some asshole beat up Sam?"

"Yeah, I met the guy once. I didn't like the way he was looking at Sam or the way Sam was looking at him. She was afraid of him; I could see it in her eyes. I know she can handle any snake head, ops, sorry Selmac, it's not you and the Tok'ra, I'm talking about. We know what she is like, no fear in her at all but this guy, I knew I didn't trust him as far as I could kick him.

She told me what he had done to her and I wasn't happy with what she told me. Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond are the only other ones who know what happened to her. The day he attacked her, she was happy. She saw my toe move so she had a nurse get the others.

Everyone was very relieved. Sam went to call Cassie to give her the good news and then she decided to go to her lab to check on her e-mails. He walked into her lab and disconnected the camera. Sam was gone from the infirmary for about half an hour. Then Daniel came in here and told me that an airman had found Sam on the floor with new broken ribs and punctured lung; the bastard left her there to die. If it wasn't for the airman, she might have died."

Then they heard Sam moan and then she opened her eyes and looked over to where Jack was and she smiled when she saw her father.

"Dad"

He walked around the bed and helped Sam to sit up and gave her a hug when she started crying.

"Hey, what's wrong Sam" He pulled back so he could look at her.

"Dad there is some thing I need to tell you."

"What is it Sam."

"Dad, do you remember Tom Carson?"

"Yes"

"Remember the weekend, two months after Mom died? He spent the weekend with us?"

"Yes, Sam what is it"

"Dad, he raped me, on that Saturday night. He said afterwards '_That is for dislocating my finger. I hope you enjoyed it like I did Sam, and if you tell anyone about this, I'll come back and do it all over again. Just remember, I can come back here any time I want'_.

Then he did it again after my sixteenth birthday, I couldn't tell you back then because of what was going on with the family."

"Oh god Sam I'm so sorry" he held her in his arms while she cried.

"I've should have noticed that something was wrong, it's all my fault."

"Jacob, it's not your fault, you weren't to know what was going on back then."

"Dad, Jack's right" then they pulled apart.

"Sam was he the one that attacked you in your lab?"

"Yes"

"I'm going to go and talk to George. I will come and talk to you later. I have to let all of this sink in."

"Ok dad"

Sam lay back down and Jack held on to her hand. Jacob stood up and he took one more look at Sam. She had rolled over to face Jack and had started crying again.

Jack looked at Jacob; he could see the anger in his eyes. Then he left them alone so he could go and talk to George.


	24. Chapter 24

sorry i havent posted any new chapters in the last few days as i was rush to hosptial on monday morning, to find out that i got blood poisioning as well a unknow bug which was making me ill. I'm back now, but not 100 still don't know what bug i've got, but i'll be ok. feed back yes please

24

When he found him he was wheeling a TV and video in to a room.

"George"

"Jacob, are you ok"

"Where is he?"

"In here; you might as well see this, it was the day he attacked her"

"Ok" and they walked into the room.

Jacob sat down in a spare seat from where he could see both Tom and the TV; he looked around to see who else was there. Then he watched what was on the television; he was shocked and very angry. Even Selmac was angry about what Tom did to Sam when she was a teenager.

Then there was a break for an hour for lunch. Jacob left the room and walked down to the control room. When he arrived there he asked the Sergeant to send a message to the Tok'ra, which he did do after Jacob typed in the message, which was in Goa'uld.

Once he was finished he went back to the infirmary. When he arrived there he found Sam was asleep, snuggling into Jack's side; he was awake so Jacob went to talk to him. When Jack saw him, he could still see the anger in his eyes and he couldn't blame him.

"She fell asleep a few minutes ago."

"Ok, how are you doing son?"

"Just like you. I feel like beating the crap out of him for what he did to her."

"I know, even Selmac wasn't happy about it. We saw the video on what had happened. I just couldn't believe what he did to her. After all these years and she kept that all bottled up inside her, until now."

"We know how tough she can be at times, she gets that from you."

"Yeah, you're right" then the doors opened and Harm and Mac walked in.

"How is the case going?" Jack asked

"Good, we should be finished some time this afternoon. What's going on here; where are the tubes and monitors?" Harm asked when he noticed that they were all gone.

"Commander Harm Rabb, Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, this is Major General Jacob Carter and Selmac of the Tok'ra; Jacob, these two are from JAG and they are representing Sam on this case. As for the Doc's wires and stuff, she removed them before Jacob here healed Sam with an alien device."

"Jack do they have clearance?"

"Yep, they know about the Stargate program and what goes on here."

"Rabb, Sam went to school with a Rabb"

"That would be me, Sir."

"Well I will be damned. What happened to being a pilot?"

"Well, it is my night vision Sir; there nothing that could be done to fix it."

"Jacob, you could fix his problem?"

"Jack!"

"Well, he did tell me what happened at the prom."

"You know General Ryan, Chief of Staff?"

"Yes"

"It was his daughter's date."

"Trevor Jones?"

"Yes, that's the one. We had a little talk about what happened that night and after I told him why Sam did it, he understood."

"Ah, so what happened to his daughter?"

"She got into lots of trouble. It was her idea to set Sam up in the first

place and he wasn't happy about it but everything worked out in the end. When I last heard, Tina was divorced for the third time; she had six kids and no job."

"Well, Sam has done better than her by the sound of things."

"Yes she has" then Sam woke up.

"Hey, are you ok Sam"

"Yes dad, I need to go somewhere."

Sam rolled over and slowly got out of bed, putting the robe and slippers on before walking out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

25

"That's amazing; this morning she had tubes, needles and all sorts of things sticking out of her and now, she is walking around like nothing had happened to her." Harm said

"Yep, thanks to Dad and Selmac here. So how do you think the case will go?"

"After the jury saw the video, it looks like he is going to be put away for a long time"

"Good, so have you had lunch yet?"

"No, we thought we would give Sam an update on the case."

"Ok, thanks, I'll let you two go and grab a bite to eat."

"Ok, thanks, bye" they left Jack and Jacob alone.

"Well I'll go and get some thing to eat myself and talk to you later Jack"

"Ok"

Jacob left the room and a few seconds later Sam returned.

"Where's dad?"

"He went to get something to eat. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Sam, we need to talk"

Sam got back into bed and rolled on to her side so she could look at Jack

"Ok, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Facing the past."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam, for you to move forward, you will have to face the past, you will have to face him"

"No"

"Sam, you have to so then you can move on. You can do it; I know you can face him."

"Jack, you don't know what I've been through; what he did to me." Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Sam, I know that you can do it; this time you won't be alone because Dad, Daniel, Teal'c and I know about it. It has taken some of the weight off your shoulder, but you need to confront him head on about it, get it out in the open, as least it will be a start."

"But how can I do it?"

Jack held on to her hands, while looking into her eyes.

"You know how you can face it"

"I do"

Then a nurse and airman showed up with their lunches. The nurse raised the head of both of the beds before leaving them alone.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

When the trial started again, the door opened and Sam walked in wearing her dress blues. She was followed by Jack and Jacob in their dress blues and Daniel and Teal'c in their BDU's.

"Excuse me, this is a Court Martial, who are you?"

They had all turned around; Tom was shocked to see Sam standing there. She took one long look at him. Jack could feel her tense up, so he leaned forward to whisper in her ear,

"Facing the past"

Sam relaxed for a bit and moved up until she was standing next to Harm.

"I'm Major Samantha Carter sir" Sam said, standing at attention.

"I was told that you were in the infirmary, what happened to you?"

"You all know about my work here and what we do. My father, Major General Jacob Carter, with the help of his Tok'ra symbiote Selmac, healed both Colonel Jack O'Neill and myself with a healing device. Unfortunately, some wounds cannot be healed."

"What do you mean?"

"Mental and emotional damage. I would like to take the stand, if I may."

"I have no problem, Commander Turner?"

"No problem sir."

"Ok, you may take the stand."

"Thank you."

After Sam was sworn in and she sat down, the trail resumed. Jack and the others were already seated.

"Major Carter, we all have seen the video tape of what happened to you in the lab. We would like to know how old you were when Colonel Carson raped you?" Rabb asked.

Sam looked into Tom's green eyes, than she looked at Jack before looking at Tom once again. She took a deep breath.

"I was fourteen years old when he raped me the first time. It was two months after my mother was killed in a car accident."

Jack and Jacob looked at the jury and they could see that they were shocked but trying not to show it.

"You are saying that he raped you more than once?

"Yes, the second time was when I had just turned sixteen."

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

"I didn't know who to turn to back then. My family was falling apart after my mother died and my father was away a lot" tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Why did you think he attacked you in your lab?"

"Because, I told my team mates about him and what he had done to me."

"Do you trust them?"

"With my life. I know that they would protect me the best way they could."

"When Colonel Carson attacked you, you were already injured?"

"Yes, I was struck with a staff blast to my left shoulder as well as a dislocated shoulder and three broken ribs at that time."

"Did he know about your injuries?"

"I don't know, I think so."

"What was your reaction when you found out that he was assigned here at Stargate Command?"

"Shock and it brought back the memories of my past and what he did to me."

"How long did it take you to get over what he did to you?"

"I can't say, it still haunts me, even today. I do have some nightmares about what happened every now and then. It usually takes a while for me to get over the nightmares."

"Thank you Major Carter, no more questions."

"Commander Turner?"

"No questions, your honour"

"Ok, you can step down Major Carter."

Sam stepped down and her hands were shaking; some of the court noticed it. She sat next to Mac, who passed a couple of tissues to her and a glass of water. Both Harm and Commander Turner did their closing arguments before the court left to decide whether he was guilty or not.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

Tom was taken to one of the side rooms with a couple of SF's and with Bud Roberts and Commander Turner in tow. Jacob and the others got up and walked over to where Sam was; she went into her father's arms.

"Sam, you did good today, I'm proud of you" Jacob said.

"Thanks dad" she pulled back and gave the others a hug. She came to Jack last.

"Jacob is right Sam, you did it, you faced him and you spoke out. Now they all know about it, about what he did to you and you should be happy" Jack said

"It's not over yet and you were right, about the weight on my shoulders, it's almost off, thank you" they hugged.

"Sam, when this is all over, how about we all go out to dinner?"

"I'll like that, Jack, thanks" they all agreed.

They stood, talking, while waiting. General Hammond came in to find out what the latest news was on the case.

"Sam I know about the two rapes. The day you told Teal'c and Daniel, I had just popped into see how you and the Colonel were when I over heard what you told them. I left just before they did."

"I knew it was you sir, I heard you on the other side of the curtain."

"Sorry for eaves dropping."

"That's ok Sir"

"When this mess is all over, SG1 will still remain on stand down for a week. Colonel, I'm ordering you to take Major Carter away somewhere for that time; I don't want to see her in this mountain"

"Yes sir" jack said grinning

"But, sir" He put his hand up

"No Major, that is an order. No time on this base, I'm sure the good Colonel knows a place where you can stay for a week. It would also give the two of you a chance to talk things over, like the Alpha site. Colonel, I want your answer when you return."

"Jack what is General Hammond talking about?" Daniel asked

"About me taking the position of CO of the Alpha site."

"But, what about SG1?"

"That is why I have to think about it; you two are more than welcome to come up to my cabin. That way we can all talk about this."

"Ah, thank, but I think I'll let you and Sam talk about this. Whatever you decide, I'll support you."

"Thanks, Daniel"

"Daniel Jackson is right, O'Neill; I will also support whatever you decide to do."

"Thanks Teal'c"

Then an airman walked over and whispered something into Harm's ear. He gave a nod, then dismissed the airman and turned to the others.

"The court has reached a verdict."


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

They went back to their seats and Jack gave Sam a hug before sitting down. When Tom and his two lawyers arrived and sat down, the jury and the judge returned.

"Have you reached a verdict?"

"Yes, we have"

"Would the defendant please stand up" Tom and his two lawyers stood up.

"What is the verdict?"

"We, the jury, find Colonel Tom Carson guilty on all charges."

Sam let out the breath that she was holding and relaxed and the others were also relieved with the verdict.

"Thank you" then he turned to the Colonel.

"Colonel Carson, you are to be stripped of your rank and sent to Leavenworth Prison for a term of ten years. What I have heard and seen today was shocking. Your abuse of a young girl who trusted you when she was young, and then twenty years later, you again attacked that same person, who had been injured in the line of duty, is beyond belief. What sort of man are you Colonel?" Then he turned to Sam,

"Major Carter, what you did today and on the day of the attack, took a great deal of courage to confront Colonel Carson for what he did to you. I can see you have family and friends here today to support you through this. You keep up whatever you do here and keep your team safe. This case is now closed" and he hit the gavel before standing up and leaving.

Two SF's showed up and handcuffed Tom and they started to walk away when Jacob stood in their way. Tom was shocked to see him there.

"Jacob"

Jacob looked at him, and then bowed his head and when his head came up, his eyes glowed.

"I am Selmac of the Tok'ra. What you did to 'our' daughter all those years ago disgusts me. You are no longer Jacob's friend; you betrayed his friendship and trust for what you did to Major Carter. If you were on a Tok'ra planet we would be within our rights to torture you; a torture far worse than what you did to Major Carter. Be warned; do not contact any of my host's family or friends."

"Yes, I understand. May I speck to the host?"

Jack had his arm around Sam's waist as she leaned against him. Jacob bowed his head once again and when he looked back up, Jacob looked at him, his face a picture of pure rage.

"You sick, son of a bitch; how could you rape my little girl? I trusted you, Sam trusted you and you raped her and you scared her for life. You are sick, do you know that? I never want to see you or hear your name ever again."

"I'm sorry Jacob"

"That's twenty years too late. Get this piece of trash out of my sight."

The two SF's took Tom away. Sam went into her father's arms and they hugged one another.

"Are you ok now Sam?"

"Yes Dad, the huge weight is all gone after twenty years."

"That's good. Please, just don't keep any secrets like that from me again, ok?"

"Ok, I promise."

They hugged one more time, knowing that everything was going to be all right between them.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

That night they all went out for some real food. They went to O'Malley's for dinner. Cassie and Janet joined them. They talked about what else had been happening on base.

"So, Jack when are you taking Sam to your cabin?"

"Tomorrow, for a week"

"Good, I hope she comes back with a tan, she needs it and so do you." Cassie said, smiling at them

"Thanks"

"Hey Sam, you could wear that new bikini while you are up there?" Janet said. That quickly got Jack's attention.

"Bikini?"

He looked between Janet and Sam and he noticed that Sam was blushing.

"Oh yeah, I have seen it Jack. I hope that you take it with you Sam."

"I might leave it at home."

"Oh, what colour is it?"

"Blue" Janet and Cassie said at the same time

"Sweet, I hope I do get a chance to see you wear it while we are up there, Sam" he waggled his eyebrows at her.

She was starting to turn red and everyone noticed it and started chuckling. Jack decided to change the subject.

"Sam, would you like a game of pool?" Jack asked

"Sure, why not?"

They picked up their drinks and walked over to where the pool tables were. Jack and Sam played a game and then she played one with her father. She had just won, when a group of marines walked over to her.

"Would you like play and make a bet?" One of them asked Sam.

"Ok, what's the bet?"

"A hundred?"

"Done."

They each put up a hundred dollars on the edge of the pool table before they started playing. The others stood around, watching them.

Jack watched Sam move around the table like a pro. He could see that she was thinking before she took each shot. In the end, Sam won the game and pocketed the money. Then she shook the guy's hand before moving over and standing next to Jack with the grin on her face that he loved so much.

"Shall we head on home? Someone has to go to school in the morning." Jack said, looking at Cassie

"Do I have to?" she wined

"Yes, come on. I promise you Cassie that I won't be fishing while Sam and I are away. We have other things on our minds."

"Please, no details Dad." she said with a cheeky grin,

He grabbed her in a headlock and rubbed her head and then he let go; she hit him in the arm.

"Come on, let's go home."

Jack put one arm around Cassie's shoulder and the other around Sam's waist. He had noticed that the marines were eyeing Sam up and down; even Cassie had noticed it, so they both acted like a happy family.

When they saw them walking out together and heard what Cassie had said, they decided to try hitting on a woman who was alone at the bar.

When Jack and the others walked outside, they pulled apart as they reached their cars and they all said their good nights.

"See you in the morning, Sam."

"Ok, what time?"

"0500, we will grab some breakfast on the way"

"Ok, see you in the morning, Jack" then they all left for their homes.

Jacob went with Sam in her car back to her place. Teal'c dropped Daniel off at home before heading to the base for the night. He was going to spend his down time with his family off world.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

The next morning both Jacob and Sam were up at 0400. Sam had already had a shower, dressed and she had also finished packing her bag when Jacob walked in, with a cup of coffee for her.

"Thanks Dad, it's just what I needed."

"All packed?"

"Yep"

"Sam, I'm heading back to the Tok'ra later today."

"Ok, so I don't know when I'll see you next then?"

"Yeah, will you be ok?"

"I will be now Dad. I can start looking forward and not behind."

"I know. You have three men who love you, one in particular. They all care about you" he said smiling.

"I know Dad and I care about them too."

"Jack should be here in a few minutes. I'll take care of the cups and closing up of the house for you."

"Thanks Dad."

Sam finished her coffee and passed the mug back to him and then she tidied up her room. She had just finished when Jack arrived. Sam said her good byes to Jacob before leaving.

Once her bags were in the truck they were on their way to Jack's cabin. Jack drove for half an hour before stopping off at a diner for breakfast. They sat at one of the booths and talked while waiting for their breakfast.

"How are you feeling Sam?"

"I'm ok, Jack. I know that it has been hard on me this past week with everything that has happened."

"Well for the next few days, I'm going to make sure you relax and have some fun."

"Oh, I'm sure you will" she said smiling at him.

After their big breakfast, they went for a walk until their stomachs had settled down before continuing on up to his cabin. They talked about what they were like when they were young, what sort of trouble they got in to at school, anything and everything. They stopped off at a Subway for lunch and to fill up the truck before continuing.

It was after midnight by the time they reached the cabin. After unpacking everything and the beds were made, it was just after one in the morning when they went to bed. It has been a long day for them both.

Sometime during the night, Jack woke up to Sam screaming in her sleep. He turned his light on and grabbed his gun, just in case, and slowly went into Sam's room. He checked it out and noticed that Sam was having a nightmare. He could hear what she was saying in her dream.

"No, no, get off me. You're hurting me, no." She was also thrashing about in her bed.

Jack walked over to turn the lamp on and sat on the bed. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and make the pain go away. All he could do was hold her hand and wait for her nightmare to end. When he got a chance and she wasn't moving about, he stroked her cheek with his other hand.

"Shh, it's all over Sam, he is not going to hurt you ever again."

Sam calmed down after hearing Jack's voice. He watched her settle down. He watched her for few minutes before getting up from the bed and bent over and gave her a kiss on her lips and whispered in her ear,

"Sweet dreams Sam."

The he turned off the light and went back to his own bed. He knew that she might talk about what happened in the morning.


	31. Chapter 31

31

A few hours later Sam woke up to the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes to see Jack walking into the room with two coffee mugs in hand.

"Morning" He said

"Morning Jack, I hope I didn't wake you during the night?" she said, she sat up in the bed.

"Yes you did; do you want to talk about it?" and he passed a cup to her.

"Thanks"

She took a sip and Jack sat on the edge, holding her free hand while looking at her.

"My nightmare was about him raping me in my lab. I kept saying no, no to him but he didn't listen. I was weak and I tried to fight him off me and then he raped me."

Tears were starting to fall. Jack let go of her hand and took her coffee mug from her hand and put both of them on the nightstand before looking at her.

"Come here" Sam went into his arms, crying her heart out.

He stroked her back while holding her in his arms. He waited until she was ready to pull away from him. When she stopped crying, he still held on to her until he noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He lay her back down on the bed and covered her up. He moved a bit of hair out of her face as he watched her sleep.

He left the room ten minutes later with two cold cups of coffee in his hand. He went to make him self a fresh cup and then walked outside and sat down on one of his chairs, sipping his coffee and thinking about the pro's and con's of the new job offer.

An hour later, as Jack was making bacon and scrambled eggs when Sam walked out of her room. Jack saw her and he could see how pale she looked.

"Hey, are you ok?

"Yeah, is there any coffee?"

"Yeah, I just made a fresh pot. Why don't you go and sit down, brunch is almost ready."

Jack poured a cup of coffee and passed it to Sam.

"I'm not hungry Jack."

"Sam you have to eat something. Here, if you can eat half of this it would make me happy and then afterwards I was going to show you around the cabin. I think this fresh country air will make you hungry, trust me." he said smiling.

"Thanks."

He dished up their brunch and they sat down and ate it in silence. Jack watched her the whole time while they were eating. Sam only ate half of her plate. After they did the dishes, Jack showed her the outside of his cabin.

They walked around the place. Sam could see how he loved it. She knew he was right, that it was beautiful and peaceful. She smiled when she saw the pine trees and she remembered what he said every time they went off world and there were trees. They reminded him of this place.

She knew that he hardly had time to come up to his cabin because of one thing or another with work. She now understood the invitations to come here.

"Jack this place, it's beautiful, I love it. It's so peaceful; now I know why you keep inviting me to come up here."

"Well, now you know and you are here, so what would you like to do?"

"Go for a swim."

"Ok, let's get changed then."

They went inside and got changed. Jack grabbed a big blanket and two towels before leaving to go outside. When he got outside he heard a splash and when he walked around the corner he saw Sam swimming around.


	32. Chapter 32

32

He set the blanket on the ground near his dock and put the two towels on the ground before he walked over to the dock and sat down with his feet dangling over the edge, watching Sam. She swam up to him and stopped when she hit his legs; she looked up at him.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, smiling.

"Yep"

She went to get out when Jack stopped her; he got up and put his hand out so she took it and smiled, then she pulled him in to the lake. When he finally came up for air she was laughing, so he swam over to her and started tickling her and then he stopped so she could catch her breath.

They looked at each other and then Sam wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist, then they kissed. When they pulled apart, they look at each other and she was still smiling.

"It's good to see you smile Sam."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, it is. Come on I've brought a blanket and two towels."

They got out and Jack passed one of the towels to her so she could dry off. He saw her wearing the blue bikini that she bought a few weeks ago and he smiled as he watched her. She stopped when she noticed that he was watching her.

"What?"

"Sam, you look beautiful and sexy" she laughed.

"How could you say that, with all the scars that I have all over my body."

"Well, I know every single one of them and I don't care, you will always look beautiful to me Sam."

Jack finished drying off and dropped the towel where he was and walked over to her and took the towel out of her hand and dropped it on the ground. He then held on to both of her hands while still looking at her.

"Jack, what would you want some one like me for? I haven't had any experience in the sex department because of the two rapes; not even with Jonas. I was always afraid and I always made up excuses."

"Sam, do you trust me?"

"Yes, you know I do"

"Well then, when the time does come Sam and if we are together, I'll show you the meaning of passionate love and sexual pleasure. I guarantee that you will love it Sam."

"I don't know Jack."

"Sam, I know I'm right on this one. Come and lay down on the blanket and work on your tan."

They lay down on their backs with their eyes closed. A few minutes later Jack turned his head and opened his eyes to look at Sam who still had her eyes closed.

Jack was thinking about the two options he was offered and what affect it would have on SG1. He watched her for few minutes then he rolled on to his side, facing her.

"Sam" Sam turned her head and opened her eyes.

"Yes Jack?"

"I was thinking about the two options, you know, SG1 and Alpha site"

"Well, what are your pros and con's?"

"Well, if I stay on SG1, you and I wouldn't be able to be together like we have been these past few days. We know that the threat is still out there, but I'm also not getting any younger. If I do take this new job, at least we won't be under the same command and we can date, kiss, hold hands and also we don't have to hide our feelings for each other."

"Jack, what ever you decide to do, I'll back you all the way."

He smiled and put his hand on the side of her face rubbing his thumb over her cheek, while looking into her eyes, and then he leaned ford and gives her a kiss.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Later that afternoon, they went for a walk around the lake, talking and laughing. They were getting to know one another as Jack and Sam. Jack could see Sam was relaxed and starting to have some fun with him, which he didn't mind.

That night Jack awoke when he heard Sam screaming. He quickly went into her room and sat on the edge of the bed. He gently took her hand in his hand rubbing the back of her hand soothingly. He could see that she was crying and thrashing about in the bed. He took his other hand and put it on the side of her face.

"Shh Sam its ok, your safe" he whispered and Sam stopped moving in the bed.

"Sam wake up, come on wake up, it's just a bad dream."

Sam opened her eyes to see Jack sitting next to her. She cried again and quickly sat up, putting both of her arms around him. He held her while slowly rubbing her back.

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's the same dream." she sniffled.

"Ok, I've got an idea."

After he pulled away from her, he stood up and pulled the blankets away from her and scooped her up into his arms.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Trust me" and he walked into his room with Sam in his arms.

Then he lay her down and pulled the covers over her and then disappeared for a few seconds. He came back in and walked around to the other side of the bed and got in. Sam went to get out but Jack took her arm gently and she turned to look at him.

"Sam, just trust me for the rest of the night"

"But,why Jack?"

"Let's just say it is an experiment."

Sam raised her eyebrows while still looking at him. She got back into bed and then he pulled the cover's up over the both of them.

"Come here."

Jack opened his arms to her and she went into them, snuggling up to his side with her head on his chest.

"Better."

"Yes"

"Good, ah can you turn out the light?"

Sam rolled over and turned out the light before snuggling back to his side again.

"Sam?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Next time you have the dream, I'll be there for you."

"I know, thanks"

"Let's get some sleep."

He kissed the top of her head before they fell asleep in one another's arms. The next morning, when Sam woke up, she felt a warm body against hers. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Jack looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Morning"

"Morning Jack" She said smiling

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than before"

"That's good" and he bent over and gave her a kiss.

"Hungry?"

"No, not at the moment but I do need to go somewhere"

"Ok"

Jack let Sam get up so she could use the bathroom. While she was in there, he got up and got dressed and then he went to put the coffee on. While waiting for the coffee he returned to the room and he made the bed just as Sam walked back in.

"Hey, I have the kettle on for a coffee."

"Thanks, I'll be out in a minute."

Sam went in to her room and closed the door. Jack went to use the bathroom when he finished making the bed. Then he went into the kitchen to make both Sam and him cup of coffee. He just finish making it when Sam showed up, he pass a cup to her.

"Thanks"

She walked outside since it was a fine day. Jack left her alone; he knew that she needed to be alone to think things over. He went and sat at the dining table, sipping his coffee and thinking about everything and what his next move would be.

Just before lunchtime Jack started to get worried about Sam. She hadn't returned from her walk. He went outside and looked around to see if he could see her. He walked around the side of the cabin to see her walking back towards him.

He waited for her to come to him. He could see that she had been crying, her eyes red and puffy. When she stopped in front of him, he took the empty coffee mug from her and put it on the table without taking his eyes off her.

He then opened his arms and she went into them and hugged him and started crying one again. He held her in his arms, stroking her back.

"I want these nightmares to go away; I don't think I can take it any more."

"We will work something out Sam." They stayed like that for half an hour, until Sam moved away from him.

"But how?"

"Let's take one step at a time and I'll be here to help you through it, ok?"

"Ok"

"Come on, let's fix a sandwich for lunch and I will not take no for an answer because you haven't had much to eat in the past few days."

They walked in side and Jack made them some lunch. Sam didn't realize how hungry she was and Jack was happy that she ate her sandwich.

After lunch Jack took Sam into town to the movies, to see "The Lord of the Rings. Afterward they had dinner at a small restaurant in town before heading back to the cabin. That night Sam couldn't sleep, so she got up and walked to Jack's bedroom. She opened the door and walked in. Jack turned over and looked at her.

"Sam are you ok?" Sam jumped when Jack spoke.

"Sorry if I woke you up; I couldn't sleep."

"I was awake anyway, come here."

Jack flipped back the covers and Sam got into bed and he pulled the covers back over them. She snuggled into his side; they lay there for few minutes.

"Sam, if you do have the same nightmare again, try to change it, if you can, you know from negative to positive, at least it will be a start."

"I'll try."

"Let's get some sleep" they closed their eyes and Sam started dreaming again.


	34. Chapter 34

34

The Dream

Sam was looking at her e-mails, when Tom walked in and she looked up.

"Hello Sam" He walked into her lab and closed the door and locked it.

"Would you please leave the door unlocked and open sir?"

"Why, I just need a chit chat for a few minutes."

Then he walked over and disconnected the camera. Sam stood up and went to unlock the door, when he grabbed her arm. He pulled her around and then grabbed her face with his hand and he kissed her. Sam managed to pull away from him and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Now, now Sammie. I was so pleased to find out that you are on my team. We are going to have so much fun together."

"I told my team about you're raping me all those years ago. They are disgusted with you, with what you did to me."

"Why Sammie, you enjoyed it; I know I did."

"What, raping a fourteen year old girl in her own bed? That is so sick, I think it is about time my father found out what sort of man you really are."

"Now Sammie, you remember what I said to you al those years ago '_I hope you enjoyed it like I did Sam, and if you tell anyone about this, I'll come back and do it all over again'_" he reminded her, with a smile on his face

"Like hell you are, you know you can get into loads of trouble."

"Who will get in to trouble?" He pushed her against the wall and started to undo her robe.

"Get off me!"

Then he started to kiss her neck as he pulled the robe open. Sam was able to push him away.

"Get the hell out of here" Sam said yelling, hoping to get someone's attention out in the corridor.

"Why, when we are having fun?" he said with a smirk.

Sam tried to get to the phone but he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall for the second time and he pushed his body against hers. Sam was able to knee him in the groin, which caused him to step back and double over.

Sam quickly went over and connected the camera again and then she went over to the desk drawer to get a zat out. But, he came up behind her and knocked her on the back of her head which caused her to drop the zat.

He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, causing Sam to scream in pain. He quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll dislocate your arm for you" He moved his hand away

"Help, someone!"

He quickly covered her mouth up again. She tried to pull his hand away and then she bit his hand, which made him move his hand away. He pushed her against the table and used his knee to open her legs.

"You are so going to get it now Sammie."

"Get off me, AHHHHH!" crying out in pain when he tugged on her arm again.

"Hurts does it? So, shut up or I will do it again."

As soon as her legs were apart, he lifted the nightgown up and started to pull her panties down. Sam heard the door click open and she turned her head to see the door open and a man was standing there, in shock. He quickly ran over to them and pulled Tom off of her. It happened so suddenly that she lost her balance and fell to the floor and then she heard his voice,

"You bastard, your carrier is over, airmen" the voice yelled out and two airmen came into the lab.

"Take this piece of shit to the holding cells and get Dr Fraser in here ASAP" he snapped.

He walked over to where Sam was sitting on the floor, with her eyes closed and tears falling down her checks. She heard the two airmen take Tom out of her lab, then he went over and sat down close to her but facing her.

"Sam, its over" Sam didn't move and then she felt a warm, soft hand on hers.

"Sam, open your eyes" She opened her eyes to see Jack there on the floor in front of her.

"It's over; he can't harm you ever again. Your nightmare is over, I'm here now, you are safe."

She went into his arms and started crying. Jack was careful of her wounds as he hugged her. Then he pulled back so they could look at each other.

"Sam, I love you and you know that I will never hurt you." Then he leant forward and they kissed.

End of dream.


	35. Chapter 35

35

Sam woke up suddenly; it was still dark outside and she also felt that Jack was awake.

"Hey, are you ok? You were having a nightmare; was it the same one?"

"Yes and no"

"Meaning?" she looked up at Jack.

"You were in it and you saved me. He was just about to rape me when you showed up and you tackled him to the ground and he let me fall to the floor. When I was able to sit up I just closed my eyes. You called out for two airmen to take him to the holding cells and sent for Janet. Then you sat facing me, asking me to open my eyes and we hugged. You told me it was all over and that you loved me and then we kissed and I woke up."

"Well, it is true, Sam you are safe. He can't hurt you anymore and I do love you."

"Do you?"

"Yes, since the first briefing."

"I love you too, Jack" they kissed and hugged one another.

"Lets get some sleep and we will talk in the morning, ok?"

"Ok" they closed their eyes and went back to sleep.

The next morning, after breakfast, they sat outside to talk about what they were going to do.

"Sam, what do you think about me taking the job offer at the Alpha site?"

"It does have its pro's and con's."

"Like what?"

"If you do take it, I won't be under your command and we can get to know one another better but we will only see each other on weekends. If you stayed on SG1, it would be hard considering what we have been through in the past few days and I don't think I could go back to the way things were and besides, I'll miss watching your six."

"I was thinking the same thing. At least I'll get a bigger pay check, but I want to talk to the Joint Chiefs and the President first and, if they agree with what I want to say, then I'll take the job."

"What do you want them to agree to?" Jack just smiled at her, which made Sam worried.

"Don't worry Sam, trust me."

"You know I do. But if you do take the job, what about your house?"

"Well, if I do take the job and, if you want to, you could sell your place and move into mine or we sell both homes and buy a new one together. It would be ours together, a fresh start."

"Let's just take one step at a time, ok?"

"Sure Sam. What do you want to do when we get back?"

"House work until I return to work."

"Ok, I'll have to give Hammond my answer when I return."

"Have you decided on what you going to do?"

"Yes, no, that is why I need to talk to the top brass when we return."

"Ok. You're not going to tell me are you?"

Jack leant forward and held onto both of her hands while looking into her eyes.

"Sam, I just don't want to get your hopes up, just in case things don't turn out the way I've planned."

"I understand."

Then Sam got up and went inside the cabin. A few minutes later she walked out, wearing the blue bikini. When Jack saw what she was wearing, he gave her a wolf whistle and smiled at her.

"Damn Sam, you look hot in that; now I need cooling off."

He stood up from his seat and Sam noticed a large budge in his pants. She raised her eyebrows and grinned before walking to the end of the dock, swaying her hips at him. She took one look over her shoulder before diving in.

Jack quickly went inside and got changed and he grabbed two towels and quickly went outside. He dropped the towels on the dock and he looked around for Sam.


	36. Chapter 36

36

The next thing he felt was someone pushing him into the lake; when he surfaced her saw Sam smiling on the dock. Then she dove in and surfaced in front of him, still smiling. He pulled her close and they kissed while they put their arms around each other. Then Jack pulled away from Sam and looked toward his cabin and frowned.

"Jack?"

"We have company" and they got out and grabbed a towel.

Jack gave Sam hand signals and she nodded, letting him know that she understood; then he walked around the corner of the cabin, while Sam went around the back and climbed through an open window and went into Jack's room to get his nine mil. Then she quickly and quietly checked outside the window when she heard voices.

When Jack walked around the front, there were three SUV trucks pulled up on the drive. He had his towel around his neck as he stood on his front porch. When the doors opened and the three men got out, he saw that they were all in uniform.

"Is there a problem, Sirs?"

"We came to talk to you about the job offer."

"Ah, can't it wait until I return to the Springs? I am on vacation you know."

"We know; can we go inside and talk?" then Jack head the door open and the click of a gun.

"Jack, what's going on?" Sam stepped next to him and then lowered the gun when she saw who it was. She immediately came to attention and saluted them, which they returned.

"They came for a chit chat about the job."

"Oh, in that case I think we better get dressed" she said, blushing

"Ah yeah, come on in guys, I'll put the kettle on."

They followed Jack and Sam inside. Sam went to have a shower, while Jack made everyone a drink.

"How is Major Carter doing?"

"If you are asking about her night mares, they are changing for the better."

"That's good than. We were horrified when General Hammond told us about what happened to her; she is lucky to be alive."

"She is one hell of a solider but your not here to talk about Sam."

"No, we haven't. Have you decided about taking the job?"

"I have thought about it and other things as well. There are some things I would like for you to do."

"Colonel?" they looked at him.

"I'll only accept the job and the promotion if we can reach an agreement on several things."

"Colonel, what are you doing; trying to bribe us?" they weren't happy.

Jack put his hands up in defensive pose.

"Hang on sirs; just hear me out, ok? I think this will be a benefit for all of us"

"Ok, we are listening"

"Ok, if I do accept this offer, I would want Sam to be promoted to Lieutenant Colonel; we all know what she is capable of doing. She knows more about the Stargate Program and alien devices than any one else on earth and we know she has worked hard for where she is today. She has saved SG1 and earth's assets god knows how many times and both you and I know that. With this promotion, she should be the new leader of SG1 as well. The other thing is that I am able to come home every second weekend and for Sam to come to the Alpha site every other weekend, unless she is off world on a mission or what ever she will be doing. We have already talked about the weekend issue, but she doesn't know about the idea of her getting promoted, that ball is in your court guys"

Jack gave them coffee refills and he sat down to join them.

"Is there any thing else Colonel?"

"Well sirs, if you do accept what I have asked, it will give Sam and me a chance to get to know one another better. Although we have known one another for over five years, we have been putting our feelings on hold for a long time and after what has happened these past couple of weeks, it's a wake up call for both of us."

"Do you think she can handle the new responsibility and promotion?"

"To her this will be a piece of cake sir. God, she has handled egghead scientists, Goa'uld snake heads, Jaffa, and other aliens for the past five years. She has even taken command of the flag ship team on more than a dozen occasions and you are asking me if she can handle it? I'm sure you have read all the reports that have come out of the mountain, otherwise I wouldn't have brought it up."

"You are right, your team has done a great deal, but we will have to think about it."

"Let me know what you decide. If you do accept these conditions, then I'll accept the job, the choice is yours. If you want to ask Sam some questions, go ahead; now that she is out of the shower, I'll go and leave you guys to talk to her"

Jack got up and walked into his bedroom, leaving the door partly open so he could hear them talk.

"What do you think? We know that Major Carter is capable of handling herself in any situation and the Colonel is right about her abilities and we have what General Hammond has told us before we left Washington, she can handle any thing."

"True, here she comes."

They heard her bedroom door open and she walked out in shorts and a tank top. Jack watched her as she walked by and when he saw what she was wearing; it made him go hard again.


	37. Chapter 37

37

Jack went to have his shower while Sam talked to the three generals. She went to make her self-cup of coffee before sitting down.

"Sirs, has Colonel O'Neill spoken to you about what he would like to do if he accepts the job?"

"Yes he has, and we are going to talk it over with the President about it and then decide after that."

"Ok, is there anything you would like to ask me; isn't that one of the reasons why you are here?"

"We know what you can do, we have read your reports and we know that we don't want to loose you. About this weekend arrangements that he asked us about, can you handle being away from him and will it distract your work?"

"No sir's. The Colonel .. Jack and I have been in love with each other for a long time and we haven't acted on it and it hasn't interfered with our work."

"What happens if he goes missing from the Alpha site, how would you react to that?"

"For one thing, I would be finding out where he went and work it from there. No matter what happens, no one gets left behind. If the base was attacked with Jack and other personnel were missing; I would get as many teams together as possible and start looking for survivors and to find out what happened."

"Didn't he go missing a few years ago? Something about being stuck on a planet?"

"Yes sir, a couple of years ago he was trapped on the planet called Edora after the gate was destroyed by a meteor. He was there for over three months before he could return home."

"That's right; you worked hard on building the laser gun."

"Particle laser canon sirs"

"That's the one; that was pure genius. The work that you did and the hours you put in to build it."

"Yes sir, even the Tok'ra were impressed with it."

"I bet they were. What do you think about the job offer made to Colonel O'Neill?"

"We did talk about the pros and cons; that is why he asked you what ever it was he had in mind. I know it will be hard on not just the SGC, SG1 and all of our allies who we have come across over the years, but also the personal side as well. We know it will take some time to get used to the changes including General Hammond and SG1. Things will never is the same again, but I know we will get used to it."

"I'm sure you will Major Carter, thank you for being honest with us.  
We will let Colonel O'Neill know when you two return to Cheyenne Mountain."

"I'll let him know sirs"

They all stood up and walked outside to the waiting SUV trucks.

"Major, how long has Colonel O'Neill had this place?"

"It was left to him by his grandfather. He was twenty two when his grand father passed away; Jack is the fourth O'Neill generation to inherit this cabin."

"Does he come up here often?"

"Whenever he can get the time; about 5 times in the past 5 years. This is my first time here and it is a beautiful place. Now I can understand every time we go off world he comments about the trees; it reminds him of this place."

"I see, we are sorry for interrupting your vacation Major Carter, I hope you enjoy the rest of it."

"Thanks, I'm normally working on my time off but this time General Hammond ordered Jack to bring me up here."

"We know all about that, enjoy your down time"

"Thank you sirs"

Then they got into their trucks and left them alone. Once gone, Sam went back inside and had started cleaning up when Jack joined her.

"Hey, where did the top brass go?" Sam turned around, drying her hands.

"They just left a couple of minutes ago"

"Ah, so what would you like to do now?"

"We could go into town and have a look around, grab some lunch."

"Sounds good to me but I think we will have to get changed before we go".

"Sure, give me couple of minutes"

"No problem."

They went back into their rooms and got changed and then they went into town for few hours. While in town, they walked past a jeweller's; they stopped to see what they had on display.

Jack noticed that Sam was looking at one particular ring. They were looking for about five minutes before moving on. Then they stopped at the coffee shop for lunch. After lunch, they carried on shopping before heading back to the cabin.


	38. Chapter 38

38

Jack went to chop some wood while Sam got dinner sorted out. That night they packed everything and got the cabin sorted out before they went to bed early since they were leaving early in the morning.

Sam slept with Jack that night and during the night Sam had the same dream again but this time it was different. This time when she yelled out for help Jack was walking past her lab; he tried to open the door and it wouldn't open. He used his security card to open it; when the door opened he was shocked to see what Tom was doing to Sam. He tackled him to the ground. A few minutes later Sam woke up and sat up in bed. The movement woke Jack up also.

"Sam are you ok?" she turned to look at Jack.

"Yeah, it was the nightmare, sorry" she lay back down again.

"What to talk about it?" Sam snuggled up to Jack side.

"It is the same dream, but different this time"

"In what way?"

"This time when I scream out for help, you hear me and then you were standing in the doorway, shocked for a second, before you reacted and tackled him to the ground before he raped me."

"Well it sounds like the dreams are going to get better each time."

"Yeah, I know. There is going to be less and less of him and more of you."

"Well, there you go. Let's get some sleep" they kissed before closing their eyes and falling asleep again.

A few hours later they woke up showered and dressed. They cleaned up the cabin and packed everything up into the truck and then they went into town to get gas in the truck and had breakfast in the local diner.

After breakfast Sam went to buy a couple of things in one of the shops. He let her go alone and while she was in the shop he went next door to the jewellery shop and he bought the ring that Sam had been looking at the day before.

It was an emerald cut diamond with a round emerald on each side set in 18ct gold. Once he bought it, he went back to the truck and waited for Sam. A couple of minutes later she arrived back at the truck.

"Gee, did you buy the whole store or something?" he said, eyeing the four bags as she put them on the back seat. She laughed as she got in the passenger seat.

"No, what makes you think that?"

"Well the bags Sam"

"Ah, well it is Cassie's birthday next week, so I bought her some clothes for her, as well for myself."

"Ok, shall we"

"Yep"

Jack started up the truck and they were on their way back to Colorado Springs. On their way back, Jack showed Sam some more sights along the way; they even stayed in a hotel for the night before carrying on. They laughed and joke as well as taking turns in driving back. They even talked as well. They arrived at Sam's place just after twelve.

"Jack would you like to come in for some lunch, we could order pizza?"

"Ok, I'll go and get us some orange juice. Is there anything else you want while I'm at the store?"

"Yes you" she said grinning

"Ok, I'll be back in ten minutes."

Sam got out of the truck and collected her bags and headed up to her front door and she heard Jack leave to head to the grocery store. She unlocked the door and opened it; once inside she went into her bedroom and put her bags down.

Then she went and opened up the windows to let some fresh air into the house. Then she called for a pizza for their lunch. While waiting for the delivery, she went to sort out her washing and put a load in the machine. Once that was going, she watered her planets and did some dusting and a quick vacuum over and then she cleaned out her fridge.

After she finished in the kitchen, she changed the sheets on the bed. She had just finished when she heard Jack coming back. She heard him open the door and call,

"Sam, I'm back"

"In the kitchen Jack"

Sam just put the kettle on, when he came in with a bag and he put it on the island next to her phone.

"Sam, have you checked your messages?"

"No, not yet"

Then she pressed play, there was one from Daniel and Teal'c, then there was one from Mark and last one from Hammond telling her to show up in her dress blues and also to tell let Jack know. They just looked at each other.

"I wonder what's going on."

"Who knows?"

There was a knock on the door and Sam went to answer it. It was the pizza boy, they paid him and she closed the door and walked back into the kitchen area.

"Pizza's here"

"Mmm, my favourite, pepperoni" jack said smiling

"Of course"

She passed the pizza to Jack, than she got two glasses out and poured the orange juice into them. She grabbed a couple of paper napkins and they went and sat down at the dining table.

Jack opened the box while Sam put the two glasses down and the napkins, before she sat down herself. They ate the pizza while talking.

"Sam, will you be ok tonight?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"If you do have a nightmare call me, ok?"

"I will Jack"

They talked about other things while having their lunch. When their lunch was finished and the table cleared, Jack stood up,

"I better get going; thanks for the pizza Sam.

"Thanks for taking me away for a few days Jack and for the orange juice"

"Hey, no problem" they both walk to the door.

"See you tomorrow."

"Sure, don't forget your dress blues"

"I won't"

Jack gave Sam a kiss before he left. Sam watched him leave before closing the door. Then she went to check on her washing. Once that was in the dryer, she closed all the windows and then grabbed her purse and keys and left the house. She went to buy some groceries and do some other shopping as well, before returning home.

**NOTE: the ring i chose for this story is from **


	39. Chapter 39

39

Sam was away for the entire afternoon. When she returned home, she put everything away and checked on her washing. Then she sat down and watched a bit of TV and relaxed. While she was watching TV she fell asleep.

When she woke up, it was dark outside, so she closed up the house and went to her bathroom to get washed and clean her teeth before getting changed. She set her alarm clock for the morning before falling asleep.

Two hours later she had the same dream as she had two nights before. She woke up and sat up in bed managing to get her breathing under control, and then she turned to see that it was just after one in the morning.

She lay back down in bed and closed her eyes thinking about Jack and about the fun times they had had up in his cabin for the few days they were there together. In no time she was asleep again.

A few hours later she woke up as her alarm went off. She turned it off and got out of bed and went to relieve herself and then she went to have a shower to freshen up. After her shower she went to make herself a cup of coffee.

While she was having her coffee, her phone rang. She checked her caller ID and smiled, and then she answered it,

"Morning Jack"

"Morning Sam, did you sleep ok last night, any nightmares?"

"Yes I had the same nightmare as the last time, and I am fine Jack."

"That's good, I was worried about you."

"I know, I better go and get ready. I will see you in an hour and don't forget to wear your dress blues today."

"I won't, see you soon Sam" then they hung up.

Sam got herself some breakfast and then cleaned up. She finished sorting out her washing and packed a bag before she got dressed in her dress blues. Once she was ready, she picked up her bag, her purse and keys and left the house, locking the door behind her. Twenty minutes later she arrived at Cheyenne Mountain. When she got out of her car, she smiled when Jack walked over to her in his dress blues.

"Morning Major" He said smiling

"Morning Sir" she got her bags out and locked her car.

"Here, let me" He took the bag from her and their hands touched.

"Thank you sir"

"Shall we?"

They walked together to the first check point; once their hands were scanned and they got the green light, they headed to the elevator. They went through the next checkpoint, going through the same routine before getting into the elevator to the level where the locker rooms were. When the door opened, both Daniel and Teal'c were there waiting for them.

"Hi Jack, Sam how was your week away?"

"Morning Daniel, it was good," Sam said, as they walk town to the SG1 locker rooms.

"Really, well you do look better than you did the last time I saw you."

"Thanks"

"What have you two been up to while we were up at my cabin?"

"I went to see my family O'Neill."

"Ok, how are they?"

"They are well"

"That's good to hear, what about you Daniel?"

"I went with Catherine Langford to Egypt, we went for a dig."

"Ok, find anything interesting?"

"Yes we did; we found four treasure chests full of jewellery and other items as well."

"Sounds like you two had some fun then."

"Yes we did and Catherine says hi to you two"

"Ok, well next time you hear from her, say hi to her from us."

"I will, so how was it up at your cabin Jack?"

They had reached the locker room and Jack passed Sam's bag to her so she could put it away.

"Well we were interrupted by the top brass while up there, other than that everything went ok" Jack said.

Sam put her bag in her locker and then she turned back to where the guys were waiting for them.

"Sam, how was it up there?"

"It was great, I can see why Jack loves it up there and every time we are off world, when he comments about the trees, now I know why. Shall we, we don't want to be late. Do you two know what's going on?"

"Nope, I did get a message on my answering machine when I got back about wearing a suit for today"

"Teal'c?"

"I do not know what is going on O'Neill."

"Ok, shall we" they were all headed to the briefing room when Walter stopped them.

"Morning sir's, ma'am, General Hammond asked for all of you in the gate room"

"Do you know what's going on here Sargent?"

"Yes sir, you better go sir, don't want to keep General Hammond waiting."

"Ok, we are going"

A few minutes later they arrived at the door that leads to the gate room; the SF there swiped his card and when the door opened they walked in and stopped in their tracks.


	40. Chapter 40

40

"I see you four finally made it" Hammond said

They looked around and noticed that the other personnel were also in their dress uniforms.

"Ah sir, what's going on here?" Jack asked,

"Follow me SG1" they followed him up the ramp and then stopped. The doors to the gate room opened again.

"Ten hut"

Was called and everyone stood at attention, then they heard footsteps and they saw the three Generals who Jack and Sam had spoken to three days earlier.

"At ease" Hammond said. Once they all relaxed a bit, General Ryan spoke.

"After some consideration we have chosen a new leader for the Alpha site. As you all know, the Alpha site is used as a back up in case of any emergency off world and also in case the SGC has to be evacuated. Would Colonel Jack O'Neill please step forward?" Jack stepped up in front of them.

"Colonel O'Neill, after the talk we had the other day and from what we know of your service record over the years, we have chosen you as the new Commanding Officer of the Alpha site, with the new rank of Brigadier General. Congratulation's, General O'Neill."

Sam was shocked but happy for Jack. Both General Ryan and General Hammond replaced his birds with a star. Then he saluted them, which they did in return. He went back and stood next to Sam and they were both were grinning.

"Now that General O'Neill is the new commanding officer, he made a few requests. Major Carter, step forward please".

Sam was shocked but stepped forward.

"After our talk with both General O'Neill and General Hammond, and taking in your service record and what you have accomplished over the past five years, it gives me the great privilege of promoting you to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Congratulation's Colonel Carter." She was in total shock.

"Now raise your right hand and repeat after me" Sam did what she was asked to do. Once she was sworn in,

"Now there is another little surprise for you Colonel Carter. Would both General O'Neill and General Carter please step forward and replace the oak leaves on this officer?" he said with a smile.

SG1 was shocked when Jacob's name was called. Sam turned to see her father walking up the ramp with a grin on his face and in his dress blues. Once both oak leaves were changed, Sam saluted them all, which they did in return.

"Company dismissed" and everyone clapped and cheered them on. Jack got up to the microphone.

"Hold your horses everyone, there is one more thing to do, so quiet please" Jack said and every one went quiet.

Then Jack held on to Sam's hand and moved them to in front of the podium. He got down on to one knee and pulled out a black box. Sam was in shock, again.

"Sam, you know how I feel about you. You know that I love you and would never hurt you. This week we had together, to get to know one another as Jack and Sam was wonderful. Samantha Carter, I would be honoured if you would become my wife, now that the regulations don't apply anymore."

Jack opened the box; when Sam saw the ring she remembered seeing it when they were away. She looked at Jack and knew that she did love him and he loved her.

She thought about how they got to know one another over the five years with Daniel and Teal'c. She also knew that he would do anything for her. When she looked into his eyes, all she could see was love and understanding with what she has been through and he was with her and not leaving her side when she was injured. She smiled at Jack and nodded.

"Yes, I will marry you Jack O'Neill."

Jack took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. He then stood up and cupped her face while still looking into her eyes and leant forward and kissed her. They wrapped their arms around each other with out breaking the kiss.

The gate room broke out in claps and cheers. When they finally came up for air, they pressed their foreheads together and then they pulled apart and turned to the five Generals who was looking at them.

"Sorry sir's, I just couldn't help myself now that Sam isn't under my command any more" Jack said, smiling.

"Congratulations, Jack, Sam" Jacob said, giving Sam a hug and shaking Jack's hand.

Then the other Generals there congratulated them also. Sam noticed money was changing hands among the SGC personnel. Jack noticed that Sam was watching everyone.

"Sam, what is it?"

"I can't believe that they made bets on us."

Jack saw what Sam was seeing and then they turned to see the five generals doing the same the same thing.

"Dad, you made bets on us?"

"Yes, George and I have been doing it for three years" He said grinning.

"I can't believe this! What's next, the wedding date?" then she noticed their faces.

"Oh no, you bet on a wedding date as well?"

"Why not? From what George has told me about your first meeting five years ago and what I observed when I became a Tok'ra, why not?" Sam just shook her head.

"Who else is in on this betting thing sir?" Jack asked

"The President and other personnel who know about the program" Hammond said with a grin.

"What, he is in on it as well?"

"Yep, now you can go and get changed and meet us in the mess hall for some cake" that got Jack's attention.

"Sweet, shall we Sam?"

They all walked out of the gate room and headed for the elevator.


	41. Chapter 41

41

"Talk to you two later" then the five Generals left them alone.

"Jack when you were talking to the three Generals, what was it that you asked for?"

"I told them that I'll accept the job and promotion if you were also promoted; as well as trying to arrange that we spend every weekend together, if possible. One weekend here on earth and the next weekend at the Alpha site. Also, that you take over my job as the leader of SG1."

"Jack, you did all of this for me?"

"For us Sam; they weren't happy at first, until I made them realize how important we both are to the SGC. I pointed out that we put our lives on the line over and over during the past five years and for what? Another medal or commendation? So, after our chit chat, they spoke to you and left. That was the last I heard until just now."

Then the elevator doors opened and they got in.

"So how about we celebrate both our promotions and engagement tonight?"

"Sounds good to me Jack"

"Ok, how about my place for a barbecue tonight?"

"Sure, who do you want to invite?"

"Every one, since we are having our engagement party at the same time, if it isn't too early?"

"No, it would be great. Why don't I help you with the shopping after work?"

"That would be great; I don't know what I would do without you Sam."

"Well, you could be stuck on a planet surrounded by a hundred Jaffa?"

"Very funny Sam" then the doors opened and they stepped out.

"See you in the mess hall jack"

"Ok, save some cake for me."

"I will"

Sam walked away, swaying her hips a bit and making Jack groan before turning to head to the men's locker room. After they changed in to their BDU's, they headed to the mess hall where everyone was waiting for them. When they got there, everyone from the base greeted them. There was punch, finger food and cake as well.

Every one congratulated them and they spread the word about the engagement party. Jacob could see how happy Sam was now, after what she had been through. He knew that Jack wouldn't hurt her, neither would Daniel or Teal'c. Hammond walked over to Jacob.

"Everything alright, Jacob?"

"Yes, it's hard to believe that over a week ago, I found out what had happened to Sam twenty years ago and what happened in her lab just recently. Now, look at her, I'm pleased that she has found happiness at long last"

"Yes, when everyone on the base heard about the attack on Sam, they wanted to send Tom Carson to a Goa'uld plant, one way. Teal'c wanted to send him to his Chulak and Daniel was thinking about Netu."

"I'll bet they did."

"What about his family? Do they know?"

"Yes, I went to see them. It was hard to tell Jane what had happened; she was shocked and she didn't believe me until I showed her the tape. She asked me questions about what happened with the rape twenty years ago, I told her what Sam told me. I think it will take a while for Jane to get over the shock. Luckily she has a good home and job. The worst part is going to be telling her four boys about their father being sent to prison." Jacob said.

"It is going to be difficult."

They looked over to where Sam and Jack were; they were talking to Janet and Daniel.


	42. Chapter 42

42

"Sam I can't believe this, first the promotion and now the engagement" Janet was looking at the ring.

"Yeah, I know. Janet would you like to be my matron of honour" Janet face lit up

"Yes, I would love to. Cassie, when are you going to tell her?"

"Bring her around tonight and we can tell her then."

"Ok, boy she is going to be so happy tonight."

"I know she is"

"What are you two going to do about your homes?"

"Janet, we just got engaged and we haven't had a chance to talk about that yet"

"Ok, so when would you like to go shopping?"

"The next time we both have a free day"

"Ok, we will have to get together and sort out a time."

"Sure"

"So doc, are you going to miss me when I'm off world?"

"Yes General, but I'll be looking forward to you visits when you return from off world," she said with a grin. Sam giggled.

"I asked for that, didn't I?"

"Yes" they all said that and then they all laughed.

They talked for a while and then everyone started heading back to work. Jack and Sam went to her lab,

"I will let you go and play with all of your doohickies, Sam."

"Ok, you have reports that need finishing."

"I know, I'll come by at 1300 hour for lunch"

"Ok"

"Sam, will you be ok in here?" Sam looked around the room, then back at Jack.

"I will, I'm not going to let him stop me from going forward with my life."

"Good, that's my Sam, beautiful, tough kick ass, loving, stubborn, did I mention beautiful?" Sam laughed.

"Yes you did."

"Ok, beautiful, smart Carter, soon to be O'Neill, who I love."

"I love you too Jack, you better get that paper work done and I better get some work done since I've got heaps of catching up to do."

"Ok, talk to you later" they kissed, and then he left the lab.

Sam smiled and turned around and went to start up her computer to start checking her e-mails.


	43. Chapter 43

43

Later that afternoon, Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c went shopping for the barbecue. They went to the liquor store to buy beer and wine for the party.

They put their purchases into Daniel's car and then Daniel and Teal'c headed over to Jack's house while the rest went to the super market for the food. When they arrived at the market Cassie was already there, waiting for them. She hugged them both and looked at the ring.

"Sam it's beautiful"

"Thanks Cassie, shall we?"

They took a trolley each and headed into the store.

"I'll get the sodas," Cassie said

"Ok, fill the trolley with as much as you can. You better get some orange juice, big can of coffee, sugar, milk and tea."

"Yep, no problems there" then Cassie left to get them.

Jack and Sam went to sort out the meat when one of the butchers walked out and spotted Jack.

"Hey Jack, haven't seen you in here in the past couple of weeks; were you out of town?" they shook hands

"Hi Jim, yeah I was. Jim O'Brien, I would like you to meet my future wife, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter. Sam, this is Major Jim O'Brien, x-black ops, retired. We go way back."

"Hi, nice to meet you" they shook hands

"Call me Jim, so you're the Sam I've heard so much about. Isn't it against the regs?"

"Not any more it isn't. Jack isn't my commanding officer any more and he is a Brigadier General now."

"Get out of town, you a general? Man, the Air Force must be desperate if they promoted you." Sam giggled

"Jack earned it and I'm proud of him" She said smiling.

"Sam, Jim owns this shop and I get a nice discount on his steaks."

"Ah, I see, let's talk about steak as we should get a move on."

Then Cassie showed up with her trolley full of drinks, paper napkins, tea, coffee, sugar and milk.

"Bloody hell, someone sure loves her sodas" Sam giggled, Cassie rolled her eyes

"It's for Jack and Sam's promotion and engagement party tonight, all though I don't think we have enough" Cassie said

"Wow, a double celebration, how many are going to be there Jack?" "About six hundred" Sam said

"And you guys are going to have a barbecue?"

"Yep"

"How much are you going to spend on meat and salads?"

"We really haven't through about that?"

"Tell you what Jack, give me four thousand dollars for the meat, fill your trolleys up with drinks, buns and sauces and I'll show up in an hour and half with meats and salads for tonight's barbecue. How does that sound?"

"What do you think, Sam?" He turned to her

"Sure, fine by me, thanks"

"Sure, when you have what you wanted, ask for me when you reach the checkout."

"Ok, thanks Jim."

"No problem there Jack. Sam, you have a good man here, look after him; the Air Force doesn't want to lose him."

"They aren't the only ones," she said smiling and he laughed.

"I better start getting the meats sorted out, see you guys later."

"Bye Jim, say hi to Carol from me will ya"

"Sure will, Jack."


	44. Chapter 44

44

Then he left to start cutting the meat, while they carried on shopping. They filled all the trolleys up with all the soda and other things they needed, then they went up to the counter.

"Hello"

"Hi, can you call Jim O'Brien please, he is expecting me."

"You are, sir?"

"Jack O'Neill"

"Sure thing, sir"

Then the young guy got on the phone, in the meanwhile they started checking the drinks through. They had just finished with the last trolley when Jim showed up.

"Jack, you got all the drinks you need?"

"Yep"

"Ok, Grant add four thousand dollars to the total, ok."

"Yes sir"

Grant added the amount through and Jack got his credit card out to pay for half of it.

"I'll be paying half of it and Sam is paying the other half."

"Fifty, fifty, I've never seen any customers do something like that before."

"This is just a start for us both" Sam said

"Good on you." Once everything paid for Jim told them,

"I'll pop around once I have the meat and salads done"

"Ok thanks Jim, catch you later."

When they got outside, they put all the bags in the back of the truck, and then Jack coved all of it up.

"I'll follow you guys"

"Ok Cassie" they got into the truck and headed to Jack's place.

When they arrived there, they noticed seven cars with trailers on the back parked along Jack's street. When they arrived in Jack's driveway

Daniel, Teal'c and three SG team members walked out of the house.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to help with the barbecue."

"Great, thanks" Jack and Sam removed the cover

"God Jack, have you got enough to drink here? Where is the meat?" Ferretti asked

"It's coming; come on, let's get all of this in side"

They all carried the bags of sodas into the house. Sam disappeared in to Jack's bedroom with the phone book. She had just finished on the phone when Jack walked in.

"Hey what are you up to Sam?"

"I just called a hire place in town and the SGC"

"What for?" he sat on the bed next to her.

"We need the biggest chiller available to keep the drinks cold, as well as for the meats and salads for tonight. And I've asked General Hammond for some lights for around your backyard, as well as tables and chairs. He is taking care of every thing there."

"Thanks for that Sam, I hadn't thought about that."

"Now that that is taken care of, I'm going to get Cassie and we are going to pick up some more snacks for tonight; can I use your truck for it?"

"Sure, you can use it."

"Thanks"

Sam got up from the bed; Jack pulled her into his arms and they kissed.

"I better let you go, but I don't want to."

"I know, I'll be back soon"

"Ok" they kissed one more time before leaving the bedroom. When they reach the door, Sam called out,

"Cassie, are you coming?"

"Yep, Jack take a look out back" she said when she reached them.

"Don't worry, I will drive carefully"

He went to pass the keys to her; but he wouldn't let go, so she kissed him and he let go.

"See you two when you get back"

"Ok" then Jack watched them get into his truck and they drive away.


	45. Chapter 45

45

Jack closed the door and headed out back to see that seven barbeques had been set up there.

"Jack, when is the meat coming?" Daniel asked

"In about an hour and half"

"Ok" fifteen minutes later they heard a truck pull up so Jack went to see who it was. Two guys got out and went around to the back of the truck. When they saw Jack,

"General O'Neill?"

"Yep, that's me" they saluted and he returned the salute.

"Sir, General Hammond asked us to bring these lights out here sir."

"Good, I'll get some guys to give you a hand with them."

"Yes sir" Jack went around to the back of the house.

"Hey guys, I need some help with the lights for here. Hammond sent some flood lights for tonight, so come on move it and that's an order." he said with a big grin.

They all laughed as they walked past to help the two airmen with the lights. A few minutes later they were all set up with one of Sam's naqadah generators. Just as the truck left, a four by four truck with a huge refrigerator trailer on the back arrived. The guy got out of the truck just as another one pulled up.

"General Jack O'Neill"

"Yep that's me, is this the fridge?"

"Yes, can you sign this please and is there any way to get this and another one around the back of your house?"

"Yep" then Teal'c came up to see what was going on.

"T, can you get the guys to give us a hand with these things?"

Teal'c made a slight bow and then he turned around and went around the back of the house. A few seconds later all the men came from the back just as another group arrived in the front.

"Oh good more muscle" Jack signed the forms.

"What can we do for you sir?"

"Help move this trailer around to the back of the house and park it next to the garage. I can plug it into the socket that's in the garage and there is another one in the drive way."

"Ok men, let's do it."

So they all got together and unhooked the trailer and moved it to where Jack wanted it. As soon as it was around back, the truck moved out of the driveway and then the second one pulled up and the second team did the same as the first team.

Once they were next to the garage and the two trucks were gone, Jack plugged them in so they would stay cold. Then they helped him put the drinks into one of them. When that was done, they played touch football until a truck pulled up. Jack was talking to a couple of guys when they all heard the truck backing up.

"What the hell is going on now" Jack said,

So he went to check it out. Jack saw the sign on the side of the truck and knew it was the For Hire center that the Air Force used when they needed to hire tables and chairs for a function; then he remembered what Sam told him about the phone calls.

"General O'Neill?"

"Yep, that's me"

"Sign this please" the guy passed him a clip board, so he signed it and passed it back.

"We will need some help here."

"Ok guys, table and chairs are here, so let's get everything set up before the party begins."

They helped taking the tables and chairs around to the back of the house and set them up. Once they were all set up the two trucks left. Then they could relax; some of the men went home to get their families, while the others stayed and talked for a while.


	46. Chapter 46

46

Sam and Cassie went back to the supermarket to get snacks.

"Sam, how many trolleys do you think we will need?"

"Two each"

"Ok"

They went through the shop and tossed in chips, dip, toilet paper, paper napkins, nuts, sweets for the kids as well as other snack food.

As they went down the last aisle Sam picked up three bottles of aspirin. She knew that there would be few people crashing at Jack's place for the night. They reached the counter and started checking their purchases out.

Once everything was paid for they left and put every thing in the back of the truck and headed back to Jack's. When they arrived she tooted on the horn to let him know that they had returned. A couple of the guys still in the backyard came out to help.

"Hi guys, all the snacks are in the back."

So they helped Sam and Cassie carry everything inside. Sam saw Jack on the cordless phone and when he saw her he smiled. Once they had everything sorted out, Jack had finished on the phone.

"Is everything alright, Jack?"

"Yep; so what goodies have you gotten for everyone?"

"The usual."

"Cool, come and have a look out back."

Jack grabbed her hand and they went out to his backyard to see tables and chairs everywhere, the flood lights and the two refrigeration units.

"Wow, you guys have been busy."

"Yep"

Jack was standing behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't believe that this is happening, it's like a dream or something."

"It's not a dream Sam, it is for real."

"I know, after this we will have to start planning for our wedding."

"True, knowing the gang will want to help out."

"True"

"Who were you talking to when we arrived back?" She turned to look at him and he gave her a kiss.

"Hammond; he has a surprise for us tonight but he did tell me what it is."

"Oh, ok"

"Sam, I have to leave on Wednesday for the Alpha site for few days; to get something's sorted out there."

"Oh, so we only have tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, I've got memos to read about what has been happening on the Alpha site, as well as get packed and set the time record for the Simpson's." Sam giggled and put her head on his chest.

"And, hopefully, spend some time with me before shipping out" Sam moved her head so she could look at him and smile. He leant down and gave her a kiss.

"Gee didn't you two get enough smooching while you were away?" Dixon said and the others laugh.

"No, we still have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah, I bet"

They heard a truck pull up and Jack went to find out who it was. As he rounded the corner of the house he saw Jim hop out of his big truck.

"Hi, Jack I have everything here; can you give me a hand."

"Sure, hang on" Jack went around the back to round up the help.

"Hey guys, we need some help with the meat and salads."

Twenty guys headed around the front and helped move all the meat and salads to the two refrigeration units. In a few minutes both the meat and salads were put away.

Jack and Sam thanked Jim and invited him and his family around for the barbecue. He accepted and then left to head back to the shop.

As Jim was pulling away, a van pulled into the drive. Sam recognised the man from the liquor store who was dropping off the rest of the drinks that they had bought a couple of hours earlier. The guys helped out with the drinks distributing them between Jack's fridges, as well as in the two refrigeration units.

After everything was put away, they sat down and talked. There was even music playing in the background. An hour later people started arriving and Sam and Cassie began putting the snacks out, while Jack sorted out the drinks.

Everyone was talking and laughing, having a good time. An hour later the barbeques were all fired up and they shoo'd Jack away when he wanted to help. Sam was standing on the patio watching everyone there having a good time. Jack walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his head on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok"

"Yeah, just thinking" he chuckled

"When do you stop thinking Sam?" they moved so they could look at each other.

"You know what I'm like Jack."

"Yeah, I know."

They kissed and then there was a knock on the front door, so they went inside to answer it. When Jack opened the door, he was shocked to see who it was that was standing there.


	47. Chapter 47

47

"Jacob, this is a surprise, come on in."

"Hi Jack, Sam; sounds like everyone is here?"

"Ah no, not everyone; Hammond and his family aren't here yet. Come on out back."

Jacob walked into the house and gave Sam a hug while Jack closed the door. Then they went out back. They mingled for a while, as the meat was cooking. Sam was talking to Janet when she suddenly stopped talking; she was looking in the direction of the front of the house and her mouth fell open when she saw some late arrivals. She moved from Janet's side and was hugging one of the new comers.

Janet turned to see who she was hugging; she recognised them from Sam's photos. It was her brother Mark and his family. She turned to look for Jacob; when she located him she walked over to him.

"Jacob"

"Janet, what is it?"

She then turned in the direction Sam was; Jacob looked and was shocked at what he saw. He excused himself and walked over to where his family was. Mark was shocked to see his father walking towards them. When Jacob reached them, they hugged and Jacob gave his grandchildren a hug. Jack noticed Sam and Jacob talking to a family, so he walked over to find out who it was.

"Sam?"

She turned around and gave him one of the smiles that he loved he smiled back.

"Jack, this is my brother Mark, sister in law Joan and these two are John and Mary; this is Jack, my fiancé." they were shocked. Mark looked at Sam and then to Jacob.

"Dad?"

"Mark, he is a good man, he knows how to really treat a women and he knows what will happen if he hurts her."

"What do you know about him?"

"Mark, he isn't like Jonas if that is what you are worried about. Yes, he can be crazy at times" Mark jumped at that remark.

"Mark, not psycho crazy like Jonas was. He is funny crazy; he knows how to cheer me up when I'm down. He loves his beer steaks, the Simpson's, pizza, his yoyo and his game boy. He is just a big kid at heart and he loves kids and I have gotten to know and love him for the past five years."

"But what about the regulations?"

"I'm not under his command anymore. He has been promoted to Brigadier General and also transferred to somewhere else. Now the regulations won't get in the way."

Just then General Hammond and his family arrived, with two more guests. Sam and Jack were shocked to see Harm and Mac arriving with the Hammond's.

"Harm, Mac, this is a surprise" Jack said.

"Sir, was this your surprise?" Sam said with a grin.

"Yes it was; I've had them flown here for your engagement party."

"Thank you sir" Sam gave him a hug and Jack shook his hand. Sam introduced her family to Harm and Mac. Then they heard that some of the food was ready.

"Feed the kids first, you guys" Jack yelled out.

They all went over to the barbeques and Jack got them all drinks. Mark talked to Jacob about Jack, while Joan got the kids a hot dog each. Then more steaks and wieners were put on the barbecue. Everyone was enjoying themselves.


	48. Chapter 48

48

Sam sat on a patio chair, watching everyone having a wonderful time. Jack walked over to her with his plate, knife, fork and beer.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just tired"

"It has been a long day; where is your meal?" he put his on the table.

"I'm not hungry"

"Sam you have got to keep your strength up. I'll go and get you a steak and I will not take no for an answer; I'll be right back."

"Ok"

Jack went to get Sam a piece of steak and some salad. He then grabbed some silverware and walked back to where she was sitting. Then he put it down in front of her.

"Here, eat this."

She turned and looked at her plate and then picked up her knife and fork; she knew that Jack was watching her.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

"I'm scared Jack"

"About what?" he asked as he took a bite of his steak.

"About us, our first time, you know, our wedding night"

Jack put down his knife and fork and then he held onto Sam's hands while looking into her eyes.

"Sam, do you trust me?"

"Yes, you know I do."

"Well then, when we do set a date and get married, our wedding night is going to be special for the both of us. I know that you will be scared, but I promise you that we are going to take it slow, ok?"

"Ok"

"Now eat up, everything is going to be ok and I love you."

"I love you too Jack" she said, with a small smile and then they ate their dinner. Afterwards, they mingled, talking and laughing with their guests.

Later that night, after everything was cleaned up and everyone was gone, Jack gave Sam a kiss and hug before she left for her house. Jacob, Mark and his family were staying with her.


	49. Chapter 49

49

During the night Sam had the same dream again, with Tom Carson raping her. She was yelling and screaming and thrashing around in her bed. Mark and Jacob ran into her room and turned the bedside lamp on. Jacob knew what she was yelling about but Mark didn't. He went to grab her wrists before she did any damage to herself.

"Mark, let go!"

Sam was able to get one hand free and she punched Mark in the eye, which caused him to let go of her other wrist and he landed on the floor.

Jacob knew that Jack was the only one who could calm her down, so he picked up the phone and press speed dial one; he knew that it was Jack's telephone number.

"O'Neill" Jack answered sleepy

"Jack, its Jacob."

Jack was wide-awake and he could here Sam in the background and he knew what was going on.

"I'm on my way" then he hung up and climbed out of bed.

Mark got up from the floor; they both looked down at her.

"Dad what's going on, what's wrong with Sam?"

"I'll tell you after Jack gets here. In the mean time you should put some ice on your eye."

"Yeah, I should. I forgot that she can throw a mean punch."

Jacob chuckled and showed Selmac the image of when Sam and Mark were young and how Mark got a broken nose. Mark left to get some ice, while Jacob watched Sam thrashing about in her bed. He closed his eyes; he knew that Jack was the only one that could help her.

He opened his eyes when he heard Jack's truck pulled up. He went and opened the door for him. Jack ran up the steps, taking his jacket off as soon as he saw Jacob put his hand out. Jack passed the jacket to him and walked past him to Sam's room.

Mark watched with one eye since he had a small bag of ice over the other eye. He then walked in to Sam's room to see Jack sitting on the side of Sam's bed. He saw Jack grab one of her hands in his. Mark was just about to warn him when he saw Jack put his other hand on the side of her face.

She calmed down for a bit and he then turn to see his father standing next to him. Mark then turned to look at what Jack was doing; he could hear what Jack was saying.

"Shh Sam, I'm here, you're safe, he's not going to hurt you anymore."

He stroked her face and wiped any tears away and then she calmed right down.

"Jack?" after she opened her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm here sweetheart, you're safe now."

She then quickly sat up. Jack knew she would; he let go of her hand just before she sat up and put her arms around his neck and started crying. He wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing her back for her and she soon stopped crying and opened her eyes to see Mark and Jacob still standing in the doorway, looking at them.

"Mark, why have you got my tea towel over your eye?" she asked.

"He forgot that you throw a mean punch. You hit him while you were having the nightmare" Jacob said, smiling.

Mark removed the wet tea towel to reveal the black eye.

Jack and Sam pulled apart and Jack turn around to have a look.

"Ouch, that has got to hurt" he said, making Sam giggle.

"Yeah. Now I know not to get on the bad side of Sam."

"True; I have seen her in action and trust me, you don't want to be around her when she is in a bad mood, I know."

Sam put her head down on Jack's shoulder, trying not to blush.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Jack said rubbing her back. She looked at him.

"It was the same dream, the one where you aren't in it."

"Oh Sam!" he wrapped his arms around her and held on to her.


	50. Chapter 50

50

Jacob pulled Mark out of the room then and closed the door.

"Dad?"

"Come and sit down mark?"

They went and sat at the dining room table. Jacob told Mark about what happened to Sam when she was a teenager and what happened a few weeks before. Mark was shocked when he heard what had happened to Sam.

When Jack and Sam pulled apart, he looked at her, stroking her face with his thumb.

"Would you like for me to stay here."

"Yes, thanks"

"Ok"

Jack got up and stripped down to his boxers and tee shirt. Sam moved over for him and he climbed into the bed, lying on his back and she snuggled up to his side as they pulled the blankets over them. They kissed and closed their eyes and fell asleep.

After Jacob finished telling Mark about what had happened to Sam, there was total silence in the room.

"Oh God, poor Sam. Why didn't she say something or even drop hints that there was something wrong."

"We were both caught up in our own battles and never even noticed that there was something wrong. I should havd realized that something was wrong the weekend he stayed with us. I thought it was that time of the month; it never occurred to me that it was something as wrong as a rape. I should have seen all the signs."

"We both should have Dad, this is more my fault than yours."

"No Mark, it's not your fault, it is Tom's fault. He did this to Sam all those years ago, he should have known better and now he is paying the price for what he almost did to her, again, a few of weeks ago."

"Yeah, you are right dad. I feel sorry for her; I hope that Jack will help her through this?"

"He will Mark; after all he does love her."

"I noticed tonight, the way they look at each other, the way she laughs at his silly jokes. Sam was right about one thing and that is he knows how to cheer her up."

"Yes, he does."

"I'm going to check on Sam before going back to bed"

"Ok son good night" they both got up.

Mark went and knocked on Sam's bedroom door. There was no reply so he opened the door and stuck his head in, what he saw made him smile and then he moved back into the hall.

"Dad, come and have a look at this."

Jacob walked to the bedroom door as Mark opened it wider, to see Jack and Sam sleeping together. They were still in the same position as before. Jacob and Mark smiled at what they saw. Then they left, closing the door behind them.

"Night Mark."

"Night Dad."

Then they went to their rooms with smiles on their faces.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

The next morning Jack woke up early, as he always did. He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight before him. Sam was still snuggled up to his side and still asleep. He looked down and watched her sleep; he couldn't believe what had happened to them in the past few weeks and now they had been promoted and engaged on the same day.

He noticed the change in Sam's breathing and he knew that she was waking up. She opened her eyes to see Jack watching her and smiled at him.

"Morning" Jack said

"Morning" and he bents over and gave her a kiss.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Ok, sorry about last night"

"Hey, don't be; anyway everything is going to be fine."

"I know, it is just going to take time" Jack held her in his arms and they stayed that way for a few minutes.

"Sam, how about we do some shopping today since I have to leave tomorrow?"

"Sure, Mark and his family are leaving this morning, and I don't know exactly when Dad is going to be leaving."

"Ok, have you got much food in the house?"

"No"

"Ok, how about we all go downtown for breakfast?"

"Sure, that sounds good to me" they kissed before snuggling into one another's arms for just a few more minutes.

"Sam, what do you think about us going house hunting?"

"Sure, sounds good to me. We can do it after Mark and the family have left."

"Ok then it is settled. How about McDonalds for breakfast, I'm sure the kids would love it."

"

Sounds good."

"I could get used to this every morning."

"What, lying around like this?"

"Yes and waking up every morning with you in my arms."

"I know what you mean" they kissed before getting up and getting dressed. When they walked out to the kitchen they found that Jacob was up.

"Morning you two."

"Morning dad, sorry about last night."

"Don't be, have some coffee, I just made it."

"Thanks" He passed them their cups of coffee and they took sips of the drink.

"Dad, when do you have to return?"

"This morning, I'm afraid"

"Ok. Do you need a lift back to the base?"

"No, I'm ok. I'm using one of the SGC SUV's, so I can drop Mark and the family off at the airport this morning before I return."

"Ok, we are going to take you guys out to breakfast since I have nothing to eat in the house" Jacob laughed.

"I know; I was looking through your fridge and cupboards and noticed how bare they are" they talked for a few minutes before the rest of the family joined them.

Once their bags were packed, everyone got into either Jack's or Jacob's truck for their trip to McDonalds for breakfast. An hour and half later they were saying their good byes to Mark and the family before they boarded the plane.

A few minutes later Jacob hugged Sam and shook Jack's hand before Jacob left to head back to the base. Jack and Sam stopped at his place so he could have a shower and shave before going into shopping. They checked out a couple of realtor's to see what they had to offer. They stopped for lunch, before carrying on shopping for the rest of the day.

That evening, back at Jack's place, they talked about the houses that they liked and decided on which one they both liked. They decided on a six bedroom, six bathroom house with a triple garage. Afterwards, Jack took Sam home before returning to his place for the night.

Sam had the same nightmare but Jack was in it; saving her life like he did when she was up in his cabin. When she woke up, she knew things were going to get better for her and she closed her eyes, thinking about Jack before falling asleep.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

The next morning Jack and Sam arrived at the SGC at the same time. She walked around his truck and he pulled her against him so he could give her a kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Morning"

"Morning Sam, any nightmares?"

"Yes but you were in it, saving me again" they grinned and kissed and then pulled apart.

"Shall we head in; I want to have a good feed before heading off."

"Sure; knowing Daniel will be on his third cup of coffee by now."

"Nope, his fourth."

"Want to make a bet?"

"Ok, you're on, what is it?"

"Wedding date? You wanted the first of June and I wanted the twenty second so, the bet is, if I win we get marred then and if you win, we will get married on the first, deal?"

"Deal" they shook hands and Sam helped him with his bags and they headed towards the first check point.

After dropping his bags off in his quarters, they headed to the mess hall where they knew Daniel and Teal'c would be. When they arrived, they went to get their breakfast before joining the guys.

"Morning Daniel, Teal'c" Sam said

"Morning Sam, Jack"

"Daniel, how many cups of coffee have you had this morning?" Sam asked.

"Ah…why?" he looked at Sam, then at Jack and back to Sam.

"Just asking," she said smiling while taking a sip of her coffee.

"This is my third."

"Yes, I win." Sam cut in with a grin on her face

"Sam?"

"Oh sorry Daniel. It's just that Jack and I made a bet this morning on how many cups of coffee you had already had."

"What was the bet?"

"Wedding date for next year."

"You already set the date? When is it?"

"The twenty second of June. Jack wanted the first. So now you know."

"Ok, I better go and get ready for our briefing, see you later Jack, have a good trip."

"Don't worry, I will" then he and Teal'c stood up and left.

"Are you going to miss me?"

"You know I'm going to miss you Jack."

"Well, I'm going to miss watching your six."

"I know same here."

"Now that we have the house sorted out and a wedding date, what next?"

"Invitations; when I get some time off I'll have a look around and get some samples. During one of your trips home, we can look over the different ones and choose."

"Good idea, do you want an out door or a church wedding?"

"Church; I'll make some calls when I get time, to get the ball rolling."

"Ok, I'm sorry that I won't be here much to help with the plans."

"Of course you can help me on the weekends, so don't worry everything is going to be ok."

"I know" and they finished their breakfast and left the mess hall.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Sam went to her lab while Jack went to get his gear sorted out and headed to the gate room, where he was due to leave for the Alpha site. Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c were already waiting for him.

"You guys are here to see me off?"

"Yep, where's Sam?" then Sam walked in.

"Hey, everything ok?" Jack asked when he looked at her.

"Yep"

Then Hammond gave the nod and Walter started dialling the gate.

"See you guys this weekend or whenever."

"Don't worry Jack, everything is going to be fine. We will keep Sam and ourselves safe."

"Thanks guys. So George, who is the new member of SG1?"

"Lieutenant Elliott"

"Ah, ok, he is a good kid."

"True; have you got everything?"

"Yep, my game boy, plenty of batteries and my yoyo. It is a shame I can't take my play station with me and my Simpson collection" Sam tried to keep a straight face.

"It will be here when you get back Jack" Sam said, smiling at him.

"Good" then the wormhole was formed.

"Well, see you guys whenever."

He gave both Daniel and Teal'c a hug and shook Hammond's hand. Then he gave Sam a hug and a kiss in front of all of them, including the smiling SF's. When they parted they were smiling at each other.

"Look after your self Sam"

"I will Jack, you look after your self as well"

"I will" they both kiss one more time before pulling apart.

Jack put his backpack on and Sam picks up his duffle bag and passes it to him.

"I better go; take care kids and don't let this place fall apart" they all grinned. Then he turned to Sam,

"I love you"

"I love you too Jack"

She gave him a kiss and walked up the ramp; he stopped at the top and looked over his shoulder, taking one last look at Sam. She was watching him as he walked through the gate and then it shut down.

"We will brief in five minutes people" then Hammond left.

"Come on Sam, let's go and get ready."

"Ok" and they walked out of the gate room to get ready for their first briefing.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter fifty four

When Jack arrived at the Alpha site he was greeted by most of the personnel there. They were all standing at attention and saluted, which he returned.

"At ease boys and girls. So, where are my quarters so I can get settled in?"

"This way sir" One of the lieutenants answered.

"Ok, after you Lieutenant; you others get back to what you were doing before, dismissed."

They all went back to work while Jack followed the young Lieutenant to his private quarters. When they reached them,

"These are your quarter's sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant, dismissed."

"Yes sir" then he saluted and Jack did the same and he left.

Jack walked in and put his duffle bag and backpacks on the bed and looked around the room. It was bigger than his old base quarters. There was a table and four chairs and a counter with a jug and a couple of coffee mugs, with a small fridge underneath it.

He walked over to a door and opened it to find it was the bathroom. He started sorting out his back pack and duffle bag.

He unpacked his duffle bag first. The first thing he pulled out was a picture of him and Sam at their engagement party; they had their arms around each other and smiling for the camera. Cassie was the one who took the photo and Jack got a copy of it and had it blown up and framed.

He put that on the bed and he got the second one out and looked at it. It was taken after their promotion few days before; they were still in their dress blues. He smiled at the memory of that day; it was just after he proposed to her in front of every one.

He put that one on the nightstand, and then carried on unpacking. He opened up his duffle bag and a wrapped parcel fell out of the top of the bag and he saw the note attached to it.

'Jack, I'll miss you. This Care Bear I hope will bring you/us luck. Love you always Sam'

He smiled at the note and opened the package up to reveal a ten centimetre green care bear with a four leaf clover on its front. He put it on the nightstand next to the photo and carried on unpacking. Once done, he went to find out what had been going on and what had been done.

The first weekend Jack was on earth, he and Sam bought the six bedroom, six-bathroom house, even though it only had a two car garage. They knew that they could add another one on to it for their motorcycles. They could put in a barbecue area and swimming pool out back, since there was plenty of room. They put their homes up for sale on the same day that they signed the papers for the new house. That evening they went out to celebrate their new home.

They even managed to look over the different wedding invitation's there were and choose a set with hearts on them with the bride and groom names on the stickers that they could use as a seal.

Once that was sorted out, they started making a list of who they would like to invite and who they were going to do the catering for their wedding. Two weeks later it was Thanksgiving and SG1 was at the Alpha site that weekend. Jack had placed an order for turkeys, sweet potatoes, cranberry sauce, pumpkin pie, the works including sodas for all the personnel who couldn't make it home for the holidays. Jacob showed up for dinner when he found out that SG1 was at the Alpha site.

A week later, when Jack returned to earth, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and Cassie helped Jack and Sam move everything into their new home. A couple of the SG teams also volunteered to help with the move. On Sunday night Jack ordered pizza for everyone and Sam and Cassie went to the store for drinks. Later that evening, once everyone was gone, they talked more about the wedding while in his bed, since Sam's bed was only a double.

Three days later Sam took the day off because the new furniture was arriving at the house. She was very happy when it arrived. Once the delivery men were gone she finished sorting out the rooms. The new, king size bed was put into the master bedroom; while Jack's old bed went into one of the other bedrooms.

Sam finished putting everything into place before having a late dinner and heading to bed, since she had a mission the next day.

When she arrived at the SGC, she found out that the mission was postponed and she was needed at the Alpha site, since they were having problems with one of the reactors. She left half an hour later to find out what was going on. When she stepped through the gate there was a Lieutenant Colonel waiting for her.

"Major Carter?"

"It's Lieutenant Colonel now, not Major, Colonel."

"Sorry, let me take you to your quarters."

"No need, just take me to General O'Neill."

"He is busy Colonel."

"Is he now?" she walked right past him to one of the buildings.

"Colonel, what are you doing?"

"Reporting in, before I go and play with my toy," she said smiling.

When she reached the door, he put his hand on the door, holding it closed. Sam put her pack on the ground and then she noticed how close to her the guy was, even though she had never met him before.

"If you don't move you hand away from the door, I'll move it for you"

"Let me take you to your quarters Colonel" he said, with a smile.

"Later, now move Colonel!" Sam was starting to get really pissed off.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Jack was playing with his game boy when he heard Sam's voice, so he decided to sneak out the back way and around the corner. He was standing there with a grin on his face, when Sam saw him.

"Come on, let me show you around. I'm sure the General won't mind if you are late."

Sam bent down and opened her pack and pulled out a brown paper bag and stood up. She then threw it over the Colonel's shoulder.

"Here you go Jack; you must be almost out of batteries."

"Thanks Sam, I put in my last four last night."

The Colonel froze when he heard Jack's voice. He then turned around and stood at attention. Jack just stood there and grinned. Sam walked over to him and they hugged and kissed.

"Sorry I'm late"

"Hey it not your fault" then he turned to the Colonel.

"Colonel, please take Colonel Carter's bag to my quarters and I'll deal with you later" the guy was shocked at Jack's order.

"But sir"

"Ah, now or you will be joining the Captain in doing dishes for a week."

"Yes sir" he picked up Sam's pack and walked to Jack's private quarters.

"So, do you want to check out the reactor?"

"Yep. You know, I think the Colonel almost wet himself."

"Oh he will when I finish with him. Come on, your toy awaits" they walk toward another building with their arms around each other.

When the Colonel reached Jack's quarters, he turned to see them walking with their arms around each other. When he put her pack on the bed, he turned and saw the photo of the two of them in their dress blues. He noticed her left hand and saw the ring.

"Shit, I was hitting on the General's wife", then he walked out of the room and went back to his duties.

When they reached the science lab, Sam got started on the reactor while Jack watched her from a near by stool. They talked while she worked. Sam told him that the new furniture arrived and it had already started snowing and they even talked about Christmas.

Jack told Sam that half of the personnel at the Alpha site would be spending half of Christmas with their families, then returning so the other half could spend it with there families for the holiday. Sam thought it was a good idea.

Jack pulled her away for lunch and a walk around the compound before going to the bathroom, then returning back to work. Later that evening after dinner, they went back to his quarters for the night.

The next morning, Sam finished working on the reactor and got it going once again. She was on her way to report to Jack when the gate started spinning, so she walked over to find out who it is.

"Who is Lieutenant?"

"SGC Ma'am"

"Who do they want to talk to?" then three figures walked through the gate and it shut down.

"Never mind" then she walked over to them and greeted Daniel and Teal'c with a hug.

"Hi guys, miss me already."

"Well no, Hammond let us come early, where's Jack?"

"Working hard, no doubt. I was on my way to let him know I had the reactor working again."

"Ah, ok, we will put our bags away."

"Ok, I'll let him know that you are here"

They walked in different directions. As Sam reached the building she could here Jack yelling at someone.

"Damn it, Colonel you know the rules about new visitors and personnel returning should report to me right away. You damn well know that if this base was attacked, I would want to remember who was here and who was not; do you understand that?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir"

"Good, I don't want to have this conversation again, dismissed."

The door suddenly flew open. Luckily Sam had stepped out of the way as the Colonel walked away and he was really pissed off. Sam walked in and closed the door.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to be disturbed" he had his back to her

"I'll come back later"

Jack turned around when he heard Sam's voice. He rubbed his hands over his face and hair. She walked over to his desk and he pulled her on to his lap and she gave him a kiss, which helped him relax.

"Sorry Sam."

"Hey it's ok. Anyway, I think the whole base heard you" she said smiling.

"Yeah? Well I said I was going to talk to him and get few things straightened out."

"You did that alright."

"So who was knocking at the gate?"

"SGC, Daniel, Teal'c and Elliott have arrived."

"Ah, so what are they doing?"

"Getting settled in"

"Ok, so were you taking a break?"

"I was on my way over here to let you know that I've fixed the problem and it is working again."

"Good, so you have some time for cake then?" she laughed.

"Yes, I've got some time before doing up the report."

"Good, now before the rest of SG1 shows up" they kissed for few seconds and then the door opened.

"Oh, sorry guys" Sam and Jack pulled apart and Jack looked at who it was standing in the doorway.

"Daniel your timing sucks, as usual."

Sam giggled as she got up and then Jack got up as well.

"Sorry, did Sam tell you we arrived earlier?"

"Yes she did. Come on, lets get some cake and then we can talk about Christmas, since it is only a few weeks away."

Jack walked past him, slapping him on the back and Sam followed, smiling. There went to the mess hall to have some cake that had been sent through early that morning with other supplies. They talked and laughed for a while before Jack returned to work.

Sam showed them where the Tok'ra tunnels were just in case they couldn't reach the gate in case the base was attacked. When they returned back to camp, Daniel accidentally bumped into the Colonel as they walked around the corner of a building.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

"Sorry" Daniel said

"Watch where you are going four eyes."

"That's enough from you Colonel" Sam said, in Colonel tone.

"Sorry, what are you going to do? Tell your General husband?"

"Husband? He is not my husband yet. Now I want you to apologise to Dr Jackson here."

"Yeah right, he is not Air Force" Sam took a couple of steps forward and looked into the man's green eyes.

"Daniel Jackson is ten times the man you will ever be Colonel. He has seen more battles than you have or ever will, if you keep this up. Now are you going to apologise to him?"

"No, you can't tell me what to do."

"No but I can" Jack walked around the corner.

"Sir" he stood at attention

"I heard everything that just went on. I have warned you Colonel about your behaviour and attitude before. So, from now on you are on cleaning duties for two week; any more problems from you I'll boot your ass back to Hammond and he can deal with you. Do I make myself clear?" Jack said in his best General mode, which would have scared any airmen and other personnel.

"Yes sir, sorry Dr Jackson"

"That's ok Colonel, it was an accident."

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"No sir"

"Good, dismissed" they both saluted and then the Colonel left.

"Where did you guys go?"

"I showed them where the Tok'ra tunnels are just in case of any attack happening to the base."

"Ah, good idea Sam, so what do you guys want to do now?"

"I was going to start on the report before lunch" Sam said.

"Ok, what about you guys?"

"Teal'c and I are going to do some self defence training sir" Elliott said.

"I was going to do some translating"

"Ok well have fun kids, see ya at lunch."

They went in different directions of the camp to do their thing until lunch. Sam went to Jack's quarters to work on her report on her laptop.

A few days' later SG1 returned back to earth after Jack and Sam hugged and kissed before she left.

SG1 went on a few more missions before the Christmas holidays. It was three days before Christmas when they returned to the SGC from their last mission.

Sam smiled when she saw who was waiting down at the bottom of the ramp. When she reached the bottom and after she passed her P90 over to the waiting airman, she gave her father a hug.

"Hi dad, it's good to see you."

"Hi kiddo, it good to see you, too."

"You are here for the holidays?"

"Yep, the Tok'ra council gave me three weeks off after I promised them that I'll bring back your world famous Christmas cake again this year" Sam laughed.

"So, you bribed them. Dad you have been hanging around Jack too long" Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Ok, I will make them a couple of cakes" as General Hammond arrived in the gate room.

"Colonel, how did the mission go?" Sam smiled.

"Piece of cake sir"

"

Now, who has been hanging around Jack too long?" Hammond looked confused

"I'll tell you after George."

"Ok, SG1 you know the drill, briefing in one hour"

"Yes sir" then they all walked out of the gate room.

"Talk to you later Sam."

"Ok dad."

SG1 headed to the elevators while Jacob and Hammond went into his office. Jacob told him about what happened before he showed up.

The next day Jack and some of the Alpha site personnel returned for the holidays and Sam was waiting for him at the bottom of the ramp.

They hugged and kissed before Jacob and Hammond arrived. They talked for few minutes before parting ways for an hour. Four hours later Jack, Sam and Jacob left to head home for the last minute shopping.

When they arrived home, Jack was shocked to see a twelve-foot Christmas tree in the lounge.

"I decided to wait until you got home so we can decorate the house together. Daniel, Elliott and Teal'c did the outside for me."

"I can't wait, so where are the decorations?"

"Well you haven't got many and I didn't have many either we might at well go and buy some new ones together."

"Oh goodie" He clapped his hands together and rubbed them like a little kid.

They went up to their bedroom so Jack could unpack his bags then they went to the mall for some lunch. After lunch they shopped for the rest of the afternoon. After they finished getting the last of the gifts and boxes of decorations and lights sorted out, they went to the super market to stock up on groceries for the house since Mark and his family were coming for Christmas and New Year, for two weeks. After they bought everything Sam called and ordered Chinese for the three of them before going for the groceries.

They arrived back at the house just after seven. Once all the groceries were away and the gas fire going, they sat down to enjoy their meal and talked.

The next morning Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie and Elliott showed up to help with the decoctions in the house. Sam invited Elliott for Christmas since his family had gone to Canada for Christmas. They all had a good time putting the decorations up in the morning.

After lunch Jack and Jacob went to the airport to collect Mark and the family in Sam's new Ford Explorer, while the others helped put the boxes away and then they played pool until the other's returned.

An hour and half later they returned and the family were shown to their rooms. Once everyone was settled in, they sat around, talking and playing a few games until dinner time.

They had lasagne for dinner. Janet had arrived just in time for dinner so she joined them. After dinner they all had hot chocolate with marshmallows, in the lounge. They watched a movie with the lights out and only the Christmas lights on.

After the movie finished, they bundled up warm and left for the Air Force Academy Chapel for the Christmas service. Half an hour later they arrived and went inside. They all held a lit candle and the chapel was packed but they were lucky to find seats before the service began. When the bell rang at midnight, Jack leaned over and gave Sam a kiss

"Merry Christmas Sam"


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

"Merry Christmas Jack" she said smiling in the candlelight.

The minister asked the congregation to wish everyone around them a Merry Christmas, which they did do. A few minutes later the service was over and people started leaving to head to their homes. An hour later they arrived back at Jack and Sam's house. Cassie, Janet and SG1 were staying overnight, saving them the drive the next morning.

The next morning Jack and Sam were up early getting breakfast and Christmas dinner sorted out before every one else woke up. Sam was getting the ham and turkeys prepared and into the oven before she started on the vegetables. In the meantime, Jack was cooking up bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast for every one.

When they had a few minutes, before anyone else was up, they were in one another's arms; hugging and kissing until they heard footsteps from the staircase. They turned to see who was first up and saw Cassie, Emma and James walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the breakfast bar.

Sam got them glasses of orange juice while Jack finished getting their breakfasts done. Just as they finished breakfast, Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob came into the kitchen looking for their breakfast. The kids went to the game room to play for a while.

Half an hour later everyone was up and had their breakfasts and the dishes were done and everything was cooking nicely. They were spread out in the family room, game room or the living room. Sam was setting the table for dinner when she felt a pair of arms around her waist and lips kissing her neck; she smiled knowing it was Jack.

"Need any help?" he whispered in her ear, then taking it between his teeth.

"Nope, everything is taken care of. What is everyone doing?"

"Playing games, or watching a movie" he started kissing her neck again.

"Ok, General Hammond will be here soon."

"I know"

He let go so that she could turn around and then wrap her arms around his neck and they kissed properly.

"Gee, don't you two get enough kissing!" Cassie said as they broke apart and turned to see her standing there with a grin on her face.

"Well Miss Know It All, look above us" Jack said and both Cassie and Sam looked up. There was a sprig of mistletoe just above them and Jack grinned "Well, does that give you your answer"

"Funny Jack, real funny" then the doorbell rang and Jack went to answer it.

"Sir, Merry Christmas, come on in."

"Merry Christmas to you to Jack."

He walked in with a big sack in one hand and a plastic bag in another.

"Merry Christmas sir"

"Merry Christmas Sam" as he passed her the plastic bag.

"Sir you shouldn't have, but thank you"

"That's ok"

"Ah sir, look up" jack said,

Both Sam and Hammond looked up and he chuckled and he leaned forward and gave Sam a kiss on the check, which made her blush.

"Eggnog sir."

"Yes thanks" and they walked into the kitchen and Jack poured a drink for Hammond while Sam put the drinks in the fridge.

"What's in the Santa sack sir?"

"Gifts, where can I put them?"

"Under the tree, this way sir."

Jack showed Hammond where the tree was. They went to see what the others were doing. An hour and a half later they were sitting down for their Christmas Dinner laughing and joking while enjoying their meal and having a wonderful time.

Two hours later they were all back in the living room with Christmas music playing in the background. Jack started to give out the gifts with the help of Sam. As soon as everyone had their gifts, everyone opened them, with wrapping paper going everywhere.

Jack gave Sam an 18ct gold heart shaped pendent locket with a claddagh on the front of it and a picture of him in his dress blues inside it. She rewarded him with a kiss. Sam got him the latest Simpson Season collection and then he gave her a kiss in return.

Hammond gave SG1, both old and new, the same gift. It was a group photo of them that was taken a week before the bad mission and week after Elliott joined them. He also gave them next year's calendar; it was a gift from the President and Joint Chiefs of Staff. Everyone enjoyed their gifts; some of them were funny but they were all happy with what they had received.

Jack and Sam went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate for everyone and returned a few minutes later with some snacks as well. They talked, played games or watched TV for the rest of the afternoon. That evening they had left over cold meat sandwiches and salad for their supper.

Later that evening Teal'c, Daniel, Cassie, Elliott, Janet and Hammond left after thanking Jack and Sam for the wonderful day. Jack and Sam spent the rest of the holidays with the family; laughing and joking around. They went shopping, to the movies and even went bowling together with the rest of SG1.

On New Years Eve, they went to the base where other personnel and their family's were to bring in the New Year together. Jack and Sam kissed while everyone else was doing the count down to bring in the New Year.

"Happy New Year Sam"

"Happy New Year Jack" they smiled at each other and kissed once more before wishing everyone around them a Happy New Year.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

A week later Mark and his family returned to warm San Diego. Jacob went with them to spend a week before returning to the Tok'ra; with three cakes this time. Jack returned to the Alpha site and SG1 started going off world again on missions.

The next six months had been very busy for both Jack and Sam; getting everything arranged for their wedding when Jack was on earth. They went to see the Chaplain at the Air Force Academy Chapel when he and Jack and Sam had time. They could only meet once a month to talk about such things as marriage, their wedding vows, etc.

Once they had all of the arrangements for their wedding settled, they were able to relax before the big day. The week before the wedding the men of the SGC threw Jack a bachelor party and the women had a bachelorette party for Sam.

The men took Jack to dinner first, then to a couple of strip clubs and after that, to a couple of bars before returning him back home, sort of drunk. The women went out for dinner first, then to a male strip club before returning back to Sam house for some games and drinks, for the rest of the evening.

The women left ten minutes before Jack arrived home. She helped him upstairs to their bedroom and stripped his clothes off until all he had on was his boxers and t-shirt and then she helped him into bed. Once in bed he was out of it, so she got ready for bed a few minutes later. The night before their wedding, they had a rehearsal dinner party with family and close friends.

Later that evening Jack drove Sam to the Sheraton Colorado Springs hotel for the night. They hugged and kissed in her room until his watch started to beep.

"I better go."

"I know, just think that this time tomorrow we will be married."

"I know, I'm looking forward to seeing you in the afternoon."

"Same here" they kissed once more before Jack left.

A few minutes later Sam was in bed looking at her ring before turning out the light and rolling over and falling asleep thinking about Jack. The next day was going to be very busy for Sam.

Janet and Cassie arrived early and they had breakfast in her room before leaving for the spa for a couple of hours. After the spa, they went to the beauty parlour for their hair and makeup, before heading back to the hotel to get ready for the wedding. They had had a light lunch before getting dressed for the wedding.

When Jack woke up in the morning, he lay there thinking about Sam and wondering what she was doing. After putting sweat pants and an old Air Force tee shirt on, he went down stairs to see Mark's wife Joan cooking breakfast for Jack, Jacob and her family. Jack got himself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"Wow, something smells good."

"Thanks; the kids will be up soon"

"Ok, where are Mark and Dad?"

"Outside talking, at the moment"

"Ok"

"How are you feeling this morning Jack?"

"Good not nervous, at least, not yet anyway."

"That's good. So what are you going to do this morning?"

"I'm meeting Teal'c and Daniel at the barbers in an hour for our hair cuts. Then heading to the dry cleaners to pick up Dad's and my dress blues and then to the florist to pick up the boutonnières. On the way back from the florist we will stop at the hotel to drop off my overnight bag before returning here."

"What about Sam, what if you should run into her?"

"She will be at the spa most of the morning so she won't be there. Just in case, I'm sending Daniel to the room."

"Good idea" then they heard the kids coming down the stairs, still in their pyjamas, and they sat one on each side of Jack.

"Morning kids" Jack said

"Morning Uncle Jack, morning mom, what's for breakfast?"

"Food" Jack said, causing the kids and Mark's wife to giggle.

"Pancakes"

"Yummy" then Mark and Jacob walk in

"Morning Jack, morning kids"

"Morning grandad"

"Morning Dad"

They sat down at the breakfast bar as soon as Joan put a large platter full of pancakes on the counter. They all helped themselves to pancakes, butter and maple syrup. They talked about the day while enjoying their breakfast.

"Joan that was great, thanks" Jack said leaning back and patting his stomach.

"That's good, its not that often we have pancakes for breakfast"

"Oh, ok"

Jack got up and started putting everything into the dishwasher once everyone was finished. The kids went to get dressed before going to play some games for a while.

Jack went and got changed before heading downtown to meet Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel and Jack both had their hair cut and then went to the dry cleaners to pick up both Jack's and Jacob's dress blues. A stop was made at the florist to pick up their boutonnières and then headed to the hotel.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Daniel took Jack's overnight bag to the room while Teal'c and he went into the banquet room where the wedding reception was being held for them; he looked around the room and smiled. The tables were set with white linen clothes and white satin over the edge of the bridal table.

He walked over to the bridal table and saw that it was all set up with name cards on each of the plates. He picked up Sam's card; it was white with gold writing, 'Mrs Samantha Carter O'Neill'. He smiled at the name and put it back. Daniel walked in and looked around,

"Wow, this looks great Jack."

"I know, the staff here sure did a great job of setting it up."

He walked over to where the dance floor was and looked in the DJ music boxes. He checked to see what sort of music they were going to have. He saw the disk with a note on top of it saying it was their wedding song, for them to dance to. He smiled when he saw which one she chose for their song.

They left to stop at the grocery store to pick up some fresh rolls and meat from the deli before returning back to Jack's place for lunch. When they arrived they sat down and enjoyed their lunch while talking for a while.

After lunch Jack, Daniel and Jacob went to have their showers before getting ready. Teal'c changed into his tux and Joan helped him with his tie and boutonniere. When she finished with Teal'c, she sent the kids to get changed themselves; then she and Mark went to get changed themselves. When they returned to the living room, Jack and Jacob were there in their dress blues. All they had to do was wait for Daniel. A few minutes later Daniel came into the living room in his tux. Once they were all ready, they left and headed to the Air Force Academy Chapel to start greeting friends and family.

When Sam, Janet and Cassie were ready Sam gave them each a box. In side the box, Cassie found a round single pearl, set in 18ct gold, with an 18ct chain and earrings to match.

"Sam, they are beautiful, thank you I love them" and she gave Sam a hug.

"I'm pleased that you love it" Cassie walked into the bathroom to put them on.

Janet opened her box, to see the same thing except her pearl was a teardrop with teardrop earrings.

"Thank you, Sam they are gorgeous."

"I am pleased that you like them Janet" then Janet walked into the bathroom to put them on.

Cassie and Janet returned to the bedroom and picked up their bouquets of white roses. Cassie was holding on to Janet's while she was taking care of Sam's train since it was time to leave. They left the room and headed down to the hotel foyer and then outside where the limo was waiting for them. After they got Sam in safely, they were on their way to the church.

Jack and the others arrived at the church to find that the security was tight because of the top brass attending, as well as the President and First Lady were also attending. They got out and walked over to where some of the top brass and SGC personnel were. They stood around talking for few minutes before more cars and trucks started arriving.

Jack and Jacob shook everyone's hand as they walked into the Chapel and sat down. They were doing that for about fifteen minutes until it was time for Jack to go inside with Daniel and Teal'c. Jacob waited for about five minutes before the limo arrived.

When it stopped, the driver opened the door and Jacob helped Cassie out first, then Janet. Once she was a couple of steps away, Sam got out and Janet quickly went behind her to gather up her train for her before they started moving into the Chapel and got everything into place.

While Janet was sorting out Sam train, Jacob finally had a good look at what Sam was wearing. She was wearing a matte satin, off the shoulder, sweetheart neckline gown with lace and beading. It had a detachable 11 foot royal cathedral train. Holding her veil was a silver plate tiara, with a graduated rhinestone heart center and pearl cluster accents with a triple layer veil with a ribbon/cord edging. She was wearing her mother's pearls, which Jacob had giving to her on her twenty first birthday. Jacob looked at her and smiled.

"Sam, you are so beautiful; your mother would be so proud of you."

"Thanks Dad."

"Shall we?" Sam smiled and nodded.

He brought the veil down over her face and she held onto his arm. She then gave the two secret service agents the nod; one of them said something into his wrist and the music started and the Chapel doors opened. Cassie walked down the aisle then Janet followed a few seconds later.

They were both wearing strapless, celadon green, ball gown dresses, with a matching wrap draped over their arms and a casted tiara with rhinestones and enamel flowers for their headpieces and each carried a round bouquet done in white roses.

When they reached the front, the music changed and everyone stood up. Jacob and Sam started walking down the aisle and they were both smiling. Jack and Sam looked at each other and their smiles just kept getting bigger the closer she came. When she reached his side, Jacob put her hand in Jack's.

"Take good care of her."

"You know that I will" then Jacob gave Sam a kiss on the cheek and went to sit down next to Mark.

Everyone smiled as Jack and Sam said their wedding vows and exchanged rings. Fifteen minutes later they were pronounced husband and wife and the Chaplain said he could kiss the bride.

Jack lifted up the veil over Sam's head and than he looked deep into her blue eyes. He cupped her cheek with both hands, leaned forward and gave her a kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and the kiss became passionate. He dipped her in front of everyone, causing more than a few chuckles and then they straightened up and broke for air.

They held onto one another's hands while still looking at each other, as the Chaplain announced,

"May I now introduce to you Jonathan and Samantha O'Neill."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Everyone clapped and there were also some wolf whistles. Once things had settled down, Janet passed Sam's tear drop white roses to her, and then she held on to Jack's arm as the music started. They started walking down to the back of the church with Janet and Daniel and then Teal'c and Cassie following behind.

Just before they reached the outside door, Janet and Daniel quickly picked up Sam's train for her and then they walked out side as their guest's started to walk outside and congratulate the happy couple.

They stood talking to their guest's for half an hour while they took photos of them. Then it was time for the bridal party and family and close friends to leave to have their photos taken at the Garden of the Gods, before joining their guest's back at the hotel for the reception.

When they arrived at the hotel, Cassie quickly took Sam's train back to the room and then joined everyone in the hall, before Jack and Sam went inside. While they were waiting for the signal, they were hugging and kissing.

"Sam, have I told you that you look beautiful today?"

"Yes Jack you have, a number of times."

"Oh, well let me tell you one more time that you are beautiful Sam and I love you so much."

"I love you too Jack" they kissed once again.

"You know, I'm looking forward to taking this dress off you tonight."

Sam froze

"Hey, don't worry, you know that you can trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, it's just that no one has seen me naked and I'm nervous."

"Don't be; after all you did wear that blue bikini up at my cabin and you know what it did to me and what I wanted to do to you right there and then. But I didn't because I know that when we had our first night together, I was going to take it slow and that is what I want to do, until you get used to it."

"I know"

"Well shall we Mrs O'Neill, they are waiting for us."

Sam smiled the smile that he loved and he gave her a kiss. When they heard General Hammond announce their names, she held on to his arm and they walked into the reception. As they walked into the room everyone clapped and smiled at the happy couple as they made their way over to the bridal table and sat down and then every one else sat.

They all enjoyed their first course. While the dishes were cleared away, there were some speeches.

Daniel got up and told everyone how long he had known Jack and Sam and what their first meeting was like. Then he wished them the best for the future and then he sat down and Janet got up. She told everyone how she had met them and what Jack was like when in the infirmary which caused everyone to laugh. Jack just shook his head at her and then looked at Sam, who was watching him. He leant over and gave her a kiss. After the toast to the bride and groom, Jack got up and said a few words about Janet and Daniel. Then he spoke about how he had met Sam six years before and how she had changed and saved his life on more than a dozen occasions.

"I remember what I said to her when I first met her, about how I liked women but hated scientists. Well, now I'm married to one" everyone laughed.

"But, seriously though, if it wasn't for Sam and her brain, I wouldn't be here, heck we all wouldn't be here today. Sam, you can save my six any time, to my beautiful warm, loving wife, to Sam" Everyone raised their glasses for the toast at the same time.

Jack sat down and Sam stood up. She told them what she thought of Jack when she first met him and what happened on their first mission; how he said that he adored her already, causing a few laughs around the room.

She told them how they got to know one another, not just as CO and 2IC but as Jack and Sam over the years, as well as getting to know their friends and co-workers over the years and how he saved her life as well. Then she made a toast to Jack before sitting down as the second course came out. Jack leant over and whispered to her,

"I'm glad you brought up the arm wresting challenge."

Then he kissed her neck before moving back to look at her and they kissed again before starting to eat their meal. Everyone around them were eating, talking, drinking, and having a wonderful time. After dinner the floor was opened to anyone who wanted to say few words about them.

A few SGC personnel got up to say a few words about them. Dave Dixon got up and told everyone about what had happened in the men's locker room a few years before, causing both Jack and Sam to blush at the memory while everyone laughed. An hour later, just before dessert was served, Hammond asked if there was anyone else who wanted to say a few words. Ferretti stood up; he had a big grin on his face as he walked to the microphone.

"I have known Jack for eight years and I was in the briefing room the morning he met Sam. Even General Hammond was there when Sam walked into that room. It was very impressive, the way she stood up to Jack, our late friend Charlie Kawalski and me. The look on Jack's face when she walked in, correcting her gender was priceless. Wouldn't you agree, sir" addressing Hammond, who nodded, with a grin on his face.

"Well Jack, you have a real fire ball there and I'm pleased that you have found happiness together after all these years. Sam, I feel sorry for you already having to put up with him for who knows how long."

Everyone laughed once again.

"I knew the moment you two looked at each other the first time; I could see lots of love. Sam, take good care of him, he is one of kind" Sam smiled and nodded.

"Jack you have a good women there, don't lose her to any of us single guys."

"Never going to happen" Sam said giving Jack a kiss.

"There is something that you two should know. Other the years there have been bets going around about you two and there is still one bet we are all still waiting to be settled."

"What bets?" Jack said looking at him.

"Well it all started when she challenged you."

"Ferretti!" Jack yelled.

"What was the bet?" someone yelled out

"Arm wrestling in the briefing room" everyone burst out laughing. Jack shook his head while Sam went red in the face.

"Well, that is one bet we are all waiting to be settled. Best of luck to you both" then he went back and sat down at his table.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Then the desserts were served and Jack and Sam circulated through the room, talking to their guests, while Cassie and Janet took care of the wedding gifts for them. When the time came, Jack lead Sam to the dance floor for their first dance has husband and wife. They danced slowly around the dance floor, singing the words of the song while looking at each other;

_**Girl you are to me  
All that a woman should be  
and I dedicate my life to you, always  
A love like yours is rare  
It must have been sent from up above  
and I know you'll stay this way, for always**_

And we both know  
That our love will grow  
and forever it will be you and me  
Ooh, You're like the sun  
Chasing all the rain away  
When you come around  
You bring brighter days  
You're the perfect one for me  
and you forever will be  
and I will love you so, for always

Come with me my sweet  
Let's go make a family  
and they will bring us joy for always  
Oh boy I love you so  
Can't find enough way to let you know  
But you can be sure, I'm yours, for always  
(repeat chorus) 

They put their arms around each other, looking into one another's eyes while singing the song until the end. Then they stopped in the middle of the dance floor and kissed before they went to dance with the other members of the wedding party next.

When Jacob was dancing Sam,

"Sam you look happy tonight."

"Thanks dad, I am happy."

"Were you and Jack singing?"

"Yes; four months ago we went to a Japanese restaurant for dinner and they had a karaoke bar there as well."

"You didn't?"

"Yes we both did; the prize for the night was free drinks and meals up to a certain value. I looked through the songs that required both male and female voices when I saw this song, "Always". I listened to it and knew it was the one for Jack and me. We had a go at it when it was our turn and, at the end of the song we kissed before heading back to our table."

"So, did you win?"

"Yes we did and the owner congratulated us on our engagement when he saw the ring."

"That's good. So you two chose the same song for tonight?"

"Yes we did, we have been practising whenever he is here on earth."

"Ah, well you did good tonight and I'm happy that you are happy."

"Thanks Dad."

They danced until the song finished, then Jack asked everyone to clear the dance floor and he grabbed a chair and put it at one corner of the dance floor and called Sam to walk over to him. He sat her down and got down on one knee and then lifted her leg on to his leg.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she was confused and started to worry when he put his hands on her leg, just under her dress.

"It's ok Sam; I'm just going to remove the garter."

"Oh", she was all nervous and blushing, at the same time. Jack slowly moved his hands up her leg and she closed her eyes and then she started to shake, so he stopped.

"Sam, sweetheart, open your eyes for me."

She opened them and looked in to Jack's brown ones; she then gave him a small nod for him to continue. He did and his smile got bigger when he touched the garter and then he slide it down off of Sam's leg while still looking at her until it was off her leg and every one could see it. Then he put her leg on the ground before he stood up and helped pull Sam to her feet. He gave her a passionate kiss.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No, sorry."

"Hey, there is nothing to be sorry for Sam, you did great tonight."

He gave her another kiss before standing on the chair. He looked out over the dance floor and saw that all the single guys were waiting for Jack to throw the garter. He turned around so his back was to them and threw it over his shoulder. He turned around and grinned to see that Teal'c was the one who had caught it.

When Jack got off the chair, it was Sam's turn. Jack helped her up onto the chair and Janet passed her the bouquet, and then moved to where the other single women were. She looked at Jack, who was standing in front of her and smiled and then she threw it over her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw that Katie was hanging onto it for dear life.

Jack helped Sam down and then they saw Katie run over to her grandfather, George Hammond. He smiled at her and helped her up on to his lap. Jack and Sam wrapped their arms around each others waists.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

"Do you want to dance or sit down?" he asked her

"Sit down and have a drink."

"Sure, what would you like my sweet" Sam giggled.

"Beer thanks."

"One beer coming up."

He gave her a kiss and she went back to their table and sat down. She looked around to see family and friends having a great time eating nibbles, drinking, talking, laughing and dancing. She looked down at her wedding and engagement rings on her finger and she smiled, thinking that it was a dream or something. When she looked up Harm was walking over to where she was and sat down in Janet's chair.

"Hey, are you ok?" Harm asked

"Yeah, this all like a dream or something."

"Well it's not and I'm happy for you and General O'Neill."

"Thank you. How are things between you and Mac?"

"Good, we have both been busy since your engagement party."

"Do you two get to spend any time together, I mean not at work?"

"Yeah we do but not much; just like with you and General O'Neill."

Jack showed at that moment with two beers in his hand.

"Here you go sweetheart" and he passed a beer to her.

"Thanks Jack."

"Harm, it is Jack when we are off duty, ok?"

"Ok, Jack"

"Good, so are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, thanks; I was saying to Sam that Mac and I haven't had a chance to spend much time together after hours."

"Ah, just like Sam and me."

"Yes. How are things at the Alpha site?"

"Good; I told Reynolds not to blow up the place while I'm away" Sam giggled.

"Ok, so where are you going for your honey moon?"

"I'm taking Sam to Orlando for ten days and then to Los Angeles for ten days before returning back to work."

"You get how many days off for the honeymoon?"

"Twenty three total" Sam said.

"Wow you two sure are lucky. I hope that you two enjoy yourselves."

"Don't worry, we will" then he took a sip of his beer with a grin on his face.

"When are you and Mac going to tie the knot?" Sam asked.

"We have only just started dating Sam. When we get time off at the same time, she either comes over to my apartment or I go to hers. Some times we go out for dinner."

"Ok, at least you both are happy."

"We are Sam," he said smiling.

They talked for a few more minutes and then it was time for cutting the cake. It was a six tier round chocolate cake with white frosting and white roses between each layer and wings around the cake with small white hearts between each set of wings.

There was also an Air Force groom and bride on top of the cake. They cut the cake and their guest's took heaps of pictures as they cut it and fed one another a slice and kissed, as everyone clapped and cheered them on. Afterwards, they danced while the cake was taken away to be cut up to be served to the guests.

Half an hour later it was almost midnight so Jack and Sam said their goodnights to everyone before leaving for their room. When they arrived, Jack took his jacket and tie off and he turned to see Sam just standing there; he walked over to her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Just nervous."

"Do you need any help with the dress?"

"Yes thanks"

"Why don't you take care of the veil and your jewellery first, ok?"

"Ok"

Sam took her tiara and veil off, then her pearl necklace and earrings. Jack took his shoes and socks off then his shirt and tee shirt. Jack watched as Sam took her shoes and stockings off while he was taking his pants off and hung them up with the rest of his uniform.

All he had on was his white boxers that Sam had gotten him for his birthday last year. Sam walked into the bathroom with her make up bag so she could remove the make up from her face before returning back out in the bedroom. Jack had already had the bed turned down and was waiting for Sam. When she walked back into the bedroom, he was standing there waiting for her.

"You can unzip me now."

Jack walked up to her and gave her a passionate kiss and at the same time he unhooked the top part of the dress and pulled the zipper down. Then they broke the kiss and smiled. Jack stepped back to give her space so she could take care of removing the dress.

Jack watched as Sam stepped out of the dress and put it over one of the chairs. He noticed that she was wearing a strapless white bra and white silk panties.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

He looked her over from head to toe, smiling. He could see that she was getting really nervous. He stepped forward while looking into her eyes. All Sam could see was love and understanding and she was able to calm down.

"Beautiful Sam" she gave him a small smile. He leant forward and gave her a kiss that always helped her to relax. When they pulled apart, they looked at each other.

"Sam, I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do before I do it, so you won't be afraid, ok."

"Ok"

"Good" and he gave her a kiss.

"First of all I'm going to unhook your bra while kissing you" she nodded while looking into his eyes.

They kissed while he undid her bra and they both felt it hit their feet. When he pulled back, he looked at her breasts for the first time.

"Beautiful, like their owner" Sam smiled, trying not to giggle and then he looked into her eyes once again.

"Now, I'm going to scoop you up in my arms and lay you on the bed with me next to you."

She gave a nod and he scooped her up into his arms and walked over to the bed and lay her down. He quickly went around to the other side and lay down on his side, with his head on his hand, looking down at Sam, who was looking up at him

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, just nervous."

"That is why I'm letting you know what I'm going to do before I do it."

"I know"

He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Now, I want you to relax and I'm going to take your panties off, ok?"

"Ok" she whispered.

He got up and went to the end of the bed and leaned over. Sam was watching his every move. He leaned over and slipped both thumbs under the panties waistband and pulled them off. Sam still had her legs closed as he was taking them off. Once off, he dropped them onto the floor. He raised an eyebrow and took a closer look at her feet and then looked up at her.

"Whose idea was it to have Earth's point of origin painted on your toes?" Sam had red toenail polish on her toes and on her big toe, in white, was painted Earth's point of origin on it.

"Cassie did my toes. I didn't know what she did until I went to put my stockings on."

"I'm going to have a word with her about that when we get back from our honeymoon."

Sam smiled, knowing that Jack was going to give Cassie a hard time and tease her for at least three months and make her wash his truck for a year.

"Now is there anything you would like for me to get you or are you ok?"

"I'm ok but one of us is wearing too many clothes?" she said smiling.

"Would you like to do the honours?"

"Yes" she answered.

Jack walked around the side of the bed as she sat up.

She noticed that his hard length was pointing out towards her. Jack noticed what she was looking at and smiled. She put her thumbs between the waistband of the boxers and his skin and pulled them down and let go at his knees and they fell to the floor. She gasped when she saw it for the first time.

"You're so big."

"I gather it's the first time you have seen a man's dick?" Sam looked up at him and nodded.

"Ok, if you want to touch it, go a head" Sam was still looking at him.

"Ok, lay down on the bed."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Jack walked over to his side of the bed and lay down on his back and Sam moved until she was sitting on her knees next to his hips. She touched the end of his dick with her middle finger and then circled it with her finger and then she used a second finger then a third, going around the tip of his dick.

Jack was watching Sam as she was looking at his hard dick and then she guided her fingers down the large vain and back up to the tip. Jack let out a moan when she did that to him. Then she wrapped her hand around it for the first time; she could feel the pulse under her hand and then she let go of it and turned to look at Jack, who was still looking at her.

"I don't think it will fit Jack" he smiled at her.

"Come here" she lay down and snuggled up into his arms and he gave her a kiss.

"Of course it will but first you need stretching. You have to get used to a lot of different pleasures that I promise you that you will love."

"I know" as she looked at him.

"How about, for starters, you lie on your back."

"Ok" He gave her a kiss as she rolled on to her back.

"Ok, first I'm going to put my hand on your breast, ok?"

"Ok"

Jack put his hand on her left breast and gave it a light squeeze; he watched her as he slowly moved his hand around so she would get used to it. Then he moved his thumb over and around her nipple which made it go hard.

"Tell me when you want to stop Sam and I will."

"It's ok; it feels strange but good with what you are doing to my nipple" Jack smiled and gave her a kiss.

He gave the hard nipple a squeeze that sent shivers down her spine. He then moved his hand to the other breast and did the same thing again.

"How was that, Sam?"

"Great" she was smiling, which made him smile.

"Good, the next thing you will feel is my tongue over your hard nipples".

"Ok"

Jack moved and he put his wet tongue over her hard nipple and swirled it around and then flicked over the tip of it and blew over it gently. Jack heard Sam moan which made him smile, then he bent down and kissed it and lightly sucked it before looking up at Sam again.

"Wow"

"Good?" he asked

"Yes"

"Good; now Sam I'm going to have to climb over you so I can give the other one the same treatment, ok?"

"Ok"

Jack rolled over onto Sam but his legs were on the out side of hers and they looked at each other.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes"

Jack bent down to give her other breast the same attention. While he was doing that, Sam put her hands through his hair while letting out a moan at the same time. She was starting to feel aroused; this was something she had never felt before. When he finished giving her breast the same attention, he looked up at her and grinned. He lent forward and gave her a kiss before rolling on to his side again.

"Now, for the next part Sam, you will have to open your legs for me." "Ok" Sam opened her legs and he could smell her already and that made him groan.

"Jack, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I can smell you already, sweetheart."

Jack was trying to lighten the mood and keep Sam relaxed so she wouldn't get nervous, knowing the next parts were going to make her very nervous.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

"Ok, what are you going to do next?"

They looked into one another's eyes; she could see lots of love and trust and she did trust him with her life.

"Ok, I'm going to put my hand on your stomach and slowly head south until I reach your wet center and then work from there, if you are ok at that point."

"Ok"

He put his hand onto her stomach for a minute and then slowly moved it down. Sam could feel his hand moving, they were still looking at each other until his fingers reached her curls. He stopped to make sure she was ok before moving his middle finger over her wet clit. Sam felt a weird sensation go through her body and she gasped so he stopped.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, whatever you did to my clit, it felt… good."

Jack smiled, "Good, you are going to love what I'm going to do to it now; whatever happens don't hold back, ok."

"Ok"

Jack moved his finger towards her opening to gather more of her juices before returning to her clit and started rubbing it. Sam let out a moan and closed her eyes.

"Sam open your eyes for me, just look at me."

She opened her eyes and looked into his brown ones as he continued rubbing her clit; he could see her mouth open as her breathing got heavier and her back and hips arched off the bed.

"Mmm, yes this feels so good Jack."

"Good."

"Yes, oh yes, Mmm… yes…. Oh god…. JAAACCCKKK"

She screamed out his name when her first orgasm hit her body. Jack stopped and waited for her to come down from her high. When her breathing finally evened out,

"Wow that was incredible!"

"Told ya" He bent over and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Sam this is what I'm going to do next; I'm going to take it slow and I'm going to slowly put one finger into your opening and slowly push it in until you get used to it and then I'm going to move it back and forth until you are used to it ok?"

"Ok"

"Remember what I said before, if you want to stop, just say the word and I will ok?"

"Ok"

He gave her a kiss then moved his middle finger to her opening while still looking at her. He wanted to be able to see any signs of stress, so that he could stop straight away. He slowly pushed his middle finger in until it reached all the way; she was still wet, which was a good sign.

He left it there for a few seconds and then started moving back and forth; he started off slowly and then slowly increased the speed. He could see that she was enjoying it and that he wasn't hurting her, which made him happy. He decided to go to the next step.

"Sam, I'm going to add another finger like I did before until your body gets used to it, ok?"

"Ok, it feels good whatever you are doing to me and it doesn't hurt."

"Good, I'm pleased Sam" he gave her another kiss as he slowly put another finger into her.

He could fell the muscles tightening around the two fingers; he did what he did before, with slow movements, picking up speed until she got used to it. He heard her moaning which made his dick twitch every time she moaned and made him happy knowing that she was ok and enjoying what he was doing to her.

At the same time he rubbed her clit with his thumb which made her breathing change and he knew she was close to another orgasm. He slipped a third finger into her without her knowing about it and stretched her more. She was enjoying this and did not realize it at the same time. When her orgasm hit her, she screamed out his name once again as she fell over the edge. He stopped moving his hand within her until she came down from her high.

"Wow" Jack bent over and gave her a passionate kiss.

"See what I mean about giving you pleasure?"

"Oh yeah, that was great, fantastic. I never knew what it was like to have an orgasm until now."

"There you go; we have three weeks of trying different ways to give one another pleasure."

"We have our whole lives to keep one another happy"

"True and this is just the beginning."

"I know."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, why?"

"There is just one more thing to do now and I'm going to take it slow."

"Sex?"

"No" she looked at him, confused and he gave her a kiss.

"No, not sex, making love Sam" she smiled.

"Ok are you ready for the final part?"

"Yes, I think so."

"You think so" he raised an eyebrow and she giggled.

"Yes" she said smiling.

"Good, just like before nice and slow."


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

He removed his wet fingers from within her and rolled until he was on top of her between her legs and on his forearms looking down on the woman he loved and who was now his wife. He bent down and gave her another passionate kiss.

He moved one of his hands between them and guided the tip of his hard dick into her opening. She felt it and started to tense up and Jack noticed.

"Sam, sweetheart, breathe, relax and look at me, don't close your eyes."

"Ok, I'm just…"

"Shh, it's ok."

He moved until the tip of his dick was inside and moved his arm back to the side of Sam's body and then he gave her a kiss and the smile that she loved so much. He could feel her relaxing under him, so he slowly pushed a bit more into her and at the same time he was kissing her neck.

He could feel her hands on his back and hear her moan as he kissed and lightly bit one part of her neck causing another moan. He kissed his way to her mouth once again and by that time she had taken him fully for the first time. He looked down at her and smiled.

"What?" as she looked up at him

"How are you feeling now?"

"Good, why?"

"Because I'm in" she knew what he was talking about and smiled.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"First I want you to lift your legs to your chest?" so she did and that move opened her wider for him.

"That's it; now I'm going to take it slow, ok?"

"Ok"

Jack moved back and forth slowly until she got used to it and then started to move faster within her. She let out a moan when he started to pick up speed and he noticed she was smiling at him. He could feel his balls tighten and knew that he was close. He noticed that Sam's breathing had changed as well, so he moved one hand down between them and found her clit and started rubbing it.

"Oh god, Jack yes, mmmm, yes harder, yes, oh god, JACCCKK!"

Her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave and at the same time his shot a hot warm load into her womb as he screamed out her name.

"SAAAMMM!"

Then he collapsed on top of her, trying to get his breath back to normal. Then he pushed himself back up on his forearms to see tears running down her cheeks.

"Sam, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No Jack, you didn't hurt me, these are tears of joy" she said smiling, which made him relax and smile as well.

"So you are ok?"

"Yes, I am better than ok Jack, I was scared and nervous about what might happen tonight but what you did to me tonight; I've never thought of the things you did, thank you."

"You did trust me."

"Yes I did"

"How are you feeling now?"

"Good, better than before."

"Good would you like to take control of the stick?"

"Stick?" then he moved within her

"Oh, that stick; what do I do?"

"Put your legs down and hang onto me" she did that and Jack rolled them both until she was on top.

"You can sit up while I'm still in you."

She sat up, bending her knees under her and his dick still imbedded inside of her. Jack moved a couple of pillows behind his head and then put his hands on her waist.

"Ok, now what."

"Let me help you."

He held onto her hips and started her moving up and down on his hard dick until she got the idea and began moving her hips around as well. Once she got the idea, she started moving up and down and also rotating her hips. Jack could feel his balls tightening and knew he was close, so he moved one of his hands and started rubbing her swollen clit. He was watching her the whole time.

"Oh god Jack, I'm so close."

"Come for me Sam, that's it sweetheart, come for me, oh god I'm so close."

"JACCKKK" she screamed out his name.

"SAAAAMMM" when he shot the warm load into her womb and then he moved his hand.

"Come here" he said and she lay down on top of him.

"Wow that was different."

Jack chuckled as he ran his fingers up and down her spine and kissed her damp hair. They were quiet for a few minutes.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

"Sam?"

Nothing; he moved his head to one side and realized that he had tired her out. He managed to grab the blankets and pull them over them and turned out the light. He could feel her juices over his balls and between his legs but he wasn't worried about that. He was in heaven after making passionate love to the women he loved; who was now asleep on top of him and his dick was still imbedded in her.

"Good night Samantha O'Neill" he kissed the top of her head and kept his arms around her before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

The next morning Jack woke up and felt a warm body on top of him; he opened his eyes to see a blond head in front of him. He smiled as he remembered what had happened the night before. He had given Sam pleasure and also brought her to orgasm as well. He knew that by taking it slow and easy, she would not be frightened making love for the first time. He had been worried about it at first, until she reassured him that she was ok.

The second time they made love he let her take control, with some help in the beginning. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked when she screamed out his name and when she went over the edge. Just thinking about it made him go hard and then he realized that his dick was still inside of her.

He could hear her moaning and he realized that she must be having a good dream by the smile on her face. He could feel her getting wet and he noticed that her breathing had started to change and he knew she was waking up. When she did, she blinked a few times and turned to look into Jack's loving brown eyes and his grin. She then remembered what had happened the night before and the dream she had just had. She felt something and realized that it was Jack's long, hard dick still inside of her.

"Morning" he said smiling.

"Morning, is that your side arm I can feel?" she moved her hips, which made him groan.

"Yes. What do you think we should do about it?" He raised an eyebrow and she moved forward and gave him a kiss before sitting up and looking at him.

"I wonder if it is loaded?"

Then she started rotating her hips and moved up and down on his hard dick. She heard him moan, which made her smile. He put his hands onto her breasts, going up and down as well. He rubbed his thumbs over them.

"Oh god, that feels so good, I'm close Jack" he moved one of his hands to her wet clit and started rubbing it.

"Oh god, so close."

"Come for me Sam. Look at me; I would like to look into your eyes to see you come."

She looked into his eyes and he could see love and pleasure in them. Then she went over the edge, screaming out his name and after a few more movements he screamed out her name as he filled her womb with his warm seed. Then she collapsed on top of him like she did the night before.

"Hey are you ok?" she turned to look at him with a smile on her face.

"Better than ok" she gave him a kiss and the smile that he loved.

"That's good; I was worried that's all" he was stroking her back which she liked very much.

"Well, now you know" he cupped her face and gave her a passionate kiss.

"What do you think of sex now?" he asked, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

"You were right about making passionate love Jack. Its way better than sex; what you did to me last night with your mouth, your tongue and your hands, it was wonderful and I loved it. It was as if I was on cloud nine. Last night's and this morning's love making was the best so far," she said smiling

"So far?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, so far" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What do you want to do now Sam, anything that you want?"

"I need to pee and I'm hungry" they both laughed.

"Ok, you go and pee and I'll order us some breakfast. What would you like?"

"Since I just had my first course, surprise me."

"Ok"

They kissed and Sam got up and walked to the bathroom, humming and swaying her hips as she went. Jack groaned while he watched her naked ass. He got up and went to look at the menu to see what was offered before making the call. When he hung up, Sam walked out.

"Breakfast will be here in half an hour"

"Ok, so what can we do until then?" and she walked up to him, putting her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"First off I need to pee" she giggled and he gave her a kiss and a light slap on her ass.

"Owww, what was that for?"

"No giggling while you are in your husbands arms naked" he said with a grin and then gave her a kiss before heading to the bathroom.

Sam went to put her wedding dress and accessaries away and then hung up Jack's dress blues. She heard the shower running as she was straightening up and decided to join him, since the shower was big enough for two people. She opened the door and walked in and closed it. Jack turned around grinning and pulled Sam to him and gave her a kiss. They washed each other under the hot water while kissing and exploring each other's body.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

"Sam"

"Yes Jack"

"There is something we can do in here."

"What is that?"

"Make love, if you are up to it."

"Oh yeah"

She held on to his semi hard dick and started moving her hands back and forth. She could feel it go hard in her hands, so Jack put his hand between her legs to find her already wet. He found her clit and started rubbing it as well as putting two fingers into her at the same time.

"Oh god Jack, I want you to fuck me" he raised an eye brow and smiled.

"Ok, you will have to turn around because I want to take you from behind." He pulled his fingers out of her and she let go of his dick so she could turn around.

"Ok, spread your legs, bend over and put your hands against the wall."

She did that and he came up behind her and held on to his dick and put it against her opening and pushed it in. They both let out a moan and he held on to her hips as he started moving back and forth slowly and then he started to speed up. She let out another moan. He bent over and moved one hand around to her front and started to rub her clit.

"Ok god yes, oh yes fuck me Jack, fuck me hard. Yes Jack I'm close, yes, harder, harder, mmm, yes, yes harder, JAACCKKK." She screamed as she went over the edge and then he stood up and held on to her hips.

"You wanted it, you got it Sam."

Jack pumped harder and faster into Sam, hitting her G spot when he started to go harder and faster, causing Sam to moan and scream out his name again. After he hit her G spot, he filled her with his warm seed and then he leaned against her back, kissing it before standing up.

"Fuck, I need food to keep my energy up if we are going to do that again" he pulled out of her and she turned around and gave him a kiss.

"Let me Jack" she took the soapy cloth from his hands and cleaned him up. Then he cleaned her before turning the shower off. Jack grabbed a couple of towels for them when they got out, not knowing what had happened while they were in the shower.

While Jack and Sam were in the shower Jacob and Janet knocked on their hotel room door. When they received no answer, Janet put her ear to the door and heard the shower running.

"They must be in the shower"

"Or, just one of them?"

"Then how come no one answers the door?"

"Good point."

She took out the room key and opened the door. Sam had given it to her the day before. She picked up Sam's two bags and walked in with Jacob behind her. They could smell the sex inside the room and saw the well used bed.

"At least they sure had fun" Janet said and then they heard voices coming from the bathroom because the door was half-open.

"Ok god yes, oh yes fuck me Jack fuck me hard. Yes Jack I'm close, yes, harder, harder, mmm, yes, yes Harder, JAACCKKK"!

They heard Sam's voice and they both blushed at what they heard.

"Let's take care of the dress and the dress blues" Jacob said, hurriedly.

"Yeah and get out of here just in case they come out."

They picked up the two bags and some of the other things that they wouldn't take with them on their honeymoon and Janet left a note before they left. They opened the door when they heard the shower turn off, so they left, closing the door and locking it as they left.

"Well at least Jack made her happy this morning" Jacob said.

"Yes he has," she said as they walked towards the elevator.

Once Jack and Sam dried off and put on the bathrobes they walked out and Sam stopped and frowned; then she saw the note and picked it up and read it.

"Jack, Sam, Jacob and I came and dropped off your bags for you and took the dress and dress blues with us, so you don't have to stop off at the house. Enjoy your honeymoon, Janet. P.S., Sam I want details when you two return."

"They must have heard us in the shower."

"Yeah, could be" he pulled her into a hug and both kissed until there was a knock on the door. Jack went to answer it to find it was their breakfast. Jack let the waiter in and signed the check. Once the door was closed and locked again he turned to see Sam pouring two glasses of orange juice; she picked them up and passed one to him.

"To our future"

"To new beginnings" Jack said,


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight

They clicked their glasses and took a sip of the juice and then Jack lifted the lids and put them down on the tray. Sam smiled when she saw what he had ordered for them. It was an onion omelette each with bacon, hash browns and grilled tomatoes and toast, with a pot of coffee. They picked up their plates, knives and forks and sat down at the small table. They talked about what they were going to do on their honeymoon; the places they would love to go and see while away.

After breakfast they got dressed and packed their overnight bags. Once they had everything packed they left the room and went down to the lobby area so Jack could settle for their hotel room. Once paid, they walked out to where a limo was waiting to take them to the airport.

Half an hour later they arrived at the airport and they headed into the terminal to the check in area. Once they checked in, checked their luggage and received their seat assignments they headed for their departure gate.

They had ten minutes to spare before boarding so Jack sat down while Sam went to the ladies room. When she returned, she sat next to him and they held onto each others hands. They talked for a bit until the boarding began for their flight to Orlando. When they arrived in Orlando, there was a limo waiting for them to take them to Disney's Boardwalk Resort Villas for a ten night stay.

They enjoyed themselves, checking out the parks and sites and having a wonderful time. At night, in their hotel villa, they made passionate love as well as continuing their exploration of one another's body. This was also for Sam to learn the different angles when they made love.

Ten days later they flew to Los angels for the remaining ten days. They stayed at the 'Shutters on the Beach' hotel in Santa Monica. They went on different tours as well as shopping and checking out the sites while there. After ten days they knew it was time to head back to Colorado Springs. When they arrived home there were wedding presents everywhere.

Sam sorted out their bags while Jack got started on the wedding gifts. Two days later they arrived at the SGC with grins on their faces. The base personnel and friends welcomed them home. They went to have breakfast in the mess hall when Daniel and Janet showed up. When they saw them, they walked over to them

"Jack, Sam when did you two get in?"

"Half an hour ago" Jack said

"Ok, we will be right back" they left to get some coffee and then returned and sat down next to them.

"How was the honeymoon?"

"Great Daniel, we had lots of fun."

"That's good. The party was still going until after two in the morning and there were lots of hangovers afterwards."

"I bet there were."

"Did anything new happen while we were away?" Sam asked

"Yes, lots has happened. The computers crashed three times and four teams brought some devices back from off world. Teal'c, Jennifer and I have been off world with other teams while you have been away."

"Ok, I better head off to see if the Alpha site is still in one piece, so see you guys later."

"Ok Jack."

Jack and Sam got up and left to head to his quarters to get his duffle bag and then they headed to the gate room. When they arrived, George was there.

"Sir"

"Jack, Sam welcome back."

"Thank you sir."

"Jack I'm afraid you're stuck here. Sam, the technicians have been trying to get the gate working and the iris open but have had no luck. Could you get started on it right away?"

"What about the manual over ride?"

"That is stuck also."

"How long has it been sir?"

"Three days when SG12 wanted to return from their mission. I ordered them to the Alpha site and told them to contact all the other off-world teams and the Tok'ra about our situation and anyone else waiting to here from us."

"Ok sir, I'll get right on it. First I'll try to get the manual over ride sorted out, just in case."

"Ok"

Sam gave Jack a kiss before leaving to find out what had been going on and what been done. Jack went to put his bag back into his room and then went to start reading the reports that were sent from the Alpha site, for him to read. He went into Sam's lab to read them while she was in the control room working.

Half an hour later she got the over ride for the iris to work. Once finished there, she started working on the computers. When she finally got them going, she updated the systems and got everything back on track. By that time Jack walked into the control room.

"Hey, how's it going?" she turned and smiled to see Jack walking up the steps to the control room.

"I've got everything up and back on line, including the iris."

"Sweet, lets go and grab some lunch" then Hammond arrived.

"Colonel, have you worked out the problem yet?"

"Yes sir everything is back to normal sir including the iris sir" she said smiling.

"Good work, Colonel."

"Thank you sir"

"George I'm taking my wife to the mess hall for some lunch before she continues playing with her toys" Hammond grinned and nodded.

"Fair enough; after lunch you can head off."

"Ok, let's go Sam, I heard the cook made blue jello today when he heard you had returned."


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

"Sir" Sam said before she left with Jack.

When they reached the elevators and got in Sam noticed he pushed the button for the quarter's level. When it stopped and opened, they got off and Sam followed him to her quarters. Once they were in her room and the door was closed and locked, Sam realized what he was up to. He pulled her to him and they kissed and then he started to kiss her neck.

"Jack" she moaned.

"God Sam, I want to fuck you right now."

He looked up at her and she could see love and lust in his eyes; then she stepped back and undid her boots and pants. Once they were off she got a towel out and put it in the middle of the bed and she lay on it with her legs apart. She noticed Jack doing the same and then he climbed on top of her and they kissed.

Sam moved her hands between them and guided the tip to her opening and he pushed into her and she moved her hand from between them as they both let out a moan. Then he started moving and they looked into one another's eyes.

"Harder, faster Jack" so he did and when he knew he was close he moved one of his hands between them and found her clit and rubbed it.

"Oh yes, mmm, yes Jack, I'm so close."

"Come for me Sam, yes, come for me."

Her breathing got heavier and he knew when she was about to scream out his name so he kissed her and she screamed into his mouth as he filled her with his warm seed. Then he pulled away, so they could get their breathing under control.

"Jack, that was great as always."

"Thanks, shall we go and get some lunch?"

"Yeah, I know someone has earned some pie today," she said giggling.

He gave her a kiss before pulling out of her and he then used the towel that was on the bed to clean Sam and then she cleaned him before they got up and got dressed. Once dressed, they left the room and headed to the mess hall for their lunch.

Once they had what they wanted, they headed over to one of the free tables to have their lunch. They talked about the different presents they had received and also about sending thank you cards for the next time he was back on Earth.

Half an hour later they left and headed to his room to get his duffle bag then to the gate room. Hammond was waiting for them and the gate started spinning.

"George"

"Jack, Sam"

"Sir is everything alright?"

"Yes, before you head off Jack I have some good news for you both."

"What is the good news?"

"Starting tomorrow onwards, one of the bunk quarters is being turned into your private married quarters. There will be a new bed and everything including an ensuite for you."

"Sweet" Jack said smiling

"Thank you sir"

"That's ok Sam. The Joint Chiefs of Staff asked me about it and I told them that I knew of a room that could be converted, so you two can have total privacy on base, when Jack comes back to Earth."

"Thank you" then the wormhole formed.

"I better go and see what has been happening; see you over the weekend Sam."

"You too Jack, take care."

"I will, you to" they hugged and kissed.

"George, I'll send the teams back as soon as I get them sorted out."

"Ok, you do that son" then Jack looked at Sam.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jack"

They kissed and he picked up his duffle bag and turned to walk up the ramp. At the top of the ramp he stopped and looked over his shoulder to take one last look at Sam, who was looking back at him, before he stepped through the gate to the Alpha site and the gate shut down. Then she turned to look at Hammond,

"I better get back to work sir. There are plenty of toys for me to play with" he chuckled as she left the gate room.

"Ok I'll leave you to it."

"Yeasureyabetcha" she said walking away with a smile on her face. He just shook his head before returning back to his office.

Coming soon 'Wedding Innovation'


End file.
